Red Lotus Korra
by Rapture Dream
Summary: Au. The Red Lotus succeeded in kidnapping and raising Korra. Now a proud anarchist, Korra must fool everybody in Republic City in order to learn air bending. But can the Avatar survive equalists, pro-bending matches and an elusive crush? Bad summary, maybe a good story.
1. Citizen Korra

**I only own fragments of a deranged mind and pieces of a broken heart. Please, don't sue me!**

**Book One: **Air

**Chapter One:** Citizen Korra

Zaheer voice-over.

_Earth. _

Kyoshi earth bends one rock to the right side of the screen, and earth bends another one to the left side.

_Fire. _

Roku fire bends three fire punches to the right side, and turns around and bends an arc of fire.

_Air. _

Aang air bends in a break-dance motion, and air bends out of his hand and foot while standing on one leg.

_Water. _

Korra water bends a glob of water to the side, and she bends another one around herself in a circle, and she sends it flying at the camera which blocks the entire screen when it splatters. Fade to a picture of the Gaang as the camera pans across.

_When I was a boy, I heard the story of how Avatar Aang and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. _

The tattoos on the picture of Aang glow.

_Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko_ [Fade to a map of the Avatar world.] _transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations,_ [The camera zooms across the map.] _a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world would live and strive under a tyrannical regime._ [Cut to a large city.] _They named the capital Republic City._ [The camera zooms toward the city across the water.] _Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life. _[The camera pans to show a large statue of Aang on Aang Memorial Island. The camera pans up to the sky.] _But sadly, many of those things weren't so nice as they thought they would be. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew. And I finally got a chance to set right what once went wrong._ [The camera pans up to the sun, where the show's title card appears.]

The episode opens to footage of the sky while it is snowing. The camera pans down to reveal a dimly lit cottage somewhere around South Pole, the scene changes to show the Red Lotus inside said cottage.

"We should kill her," Zaheer says.

An asleep five-years-old Korra cuddling an asleep polar bear pup is laying on the floor in front of him.

"But she's just a child," Ming-Hua frowns.

"She's a symbol of everything we fight against. I say we force her into Avatar state and then kill her," Zaheer is stern.

"Or we could train her," Ghazan suggests.

"Train her?" Zaheer raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, train her. Just think about it, Zaheer, if we just kill her, she'll become a martyr, but if we raise her as one of us, she'll become a powerful ally. I mean, she's _the_ Avatar after all."

"This makes sense."

"Are you seriously taking his side, P'Li?"

"Well, Ghazan has a pretty good point."

"Thank you, Ming-Hua."

"What do you say, Zaheer, can we keep her?" P'Li asks.

Zaheer looks down and sees Korra peacefully asleep. He sighs and looks up to his comrades. "Fine. We can keep her."

Scene cuts to Korra growing up as she trains. She is seem trying to swim and water bend at same time with Ming-Hua (and failing miserably at it), earth and lava bending with Ghazan, fighting against Zaheer without the use of bending and fire breathing with P'Li, making a huge flame that block the entire camera's view of the scene.

When the fire dissipates, a seventeen-year-old Korra, who is wearing red armor, emerges from it, and quickly kicks two fire blasts towards Ming-Hua, who is wearing a similar armor. Ming-Hua raises her water arms in protection, but she is still sent flying and crashes to the ground. As Korra lands, Ghazan and P'Li, also wearing similar armor, simultaneously shoot fire streams and large rocks at her. Zaheer is observing the fight. Korra is engulfed in a ball of flames, but she dissipates the fire by moving her hands in a circular motion. As she takes on a fighting stance again, Ghazan charges her, shooting three medium rocks at the Avatar, but she dodges the first one, smashes the second with a grunt, dodges the third and rushes forward. When P'Li jumps up and sends two fire arcs in her direction, Korra tumbles underneath the flames, and extends her leg, throwing P'Li off balance. She flips over several times and crashes to the ground, but manages to stand up right away. Korra, now in between the two benders, catches the fire stream of the bender in front of her head on, while she also kicks back the bender that was charging her from behind, knocking him down. Retaliating with fire blasts of her own, she manages to knock down the fire bender. Quickly turning back and forth to defend herself against incoming rock blasts from Ghazan, she powers up her own attack and fires it at the man in front of her, sending him flying all the way up a nearby triangular roof of a small building near the training grounds, where he slides down, leaving a trail of smoke. The scene changes to P'Li and Ming-Hua getting up.

"She's strong," Ming-Hua comments.

"She lacks restraint," P'Li criticizes.

Korra taks off her armor to reveal very simple clothing. It is now possible to see that they're in a valley.

"That was fun. Wanna go again?" Korra asks and receives negative grunts as answers. She shrugs and then runs to an unfazed Zaheer. "Hey, why all the doom and gloom, dad?" she raises her head to look at him. Ghazan gets up slowly in the background. "We should be celebrating!" Korra confidently raises three fingers. "Three elements down," she holds one finger up. "One to go!"

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both."

Korra slightly bows her head. "I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me," she cheers up. "But that's why I should start training air bending immediately," she stretches out arm to emphasize her statement. "Air bending is, like, the spiritual element."

P'Li slightly moves forward to address Zaheer.

"What do you think, Zaheer?" P'Li asks,

"I will give you a chance, Korra. We will execute Plan Escapee tonight."

Korra jumps up, turning around her axis, in happiness and excitement. "Yes! Finally!" she realizes that the Red Lotus are watching her, Ghazan is suppressing a giggle. Her look changes to a serious one. "I mean," she clears her throat and respectfully clasps her hands together and bows. "Thank you for believing in me, father."

Smiling innocently, she slowly starts walking away, still eyeing the Red Lotus. Unable to contain her excitement any longer, she breaks into a run and leaves the valley. P'Li, Ming-Hua and Ghazan smile while Zaheer frowns slightly. Cut to Korra dashing off towards a cave in the hillside.

"Naga, you should have seen it!" a curled-up polar bear dog pricks her ears upon hearing her name, waggles her tail, and gets up to meet her owner. "Dad finally gave me permission to learn air bending!" Korra cuddles the polar bear dog by the head. "We're going to Republic City, girl."

Korra scratches Naga's head. She laughs gleefully when Naga licks her face in return.

Cut to the Mo Ce Sea, a speedboat is being driven by Ghazan. Ming-Hua is in the passenger seat, Korra, Naga, P'Li and Zaheer are in the back seat. Korra has a big smile on her face.

"Let's revise the plan one more time." Zaheer says in a serious tone. Korra nods eagerly. "We're going to drop you and Naga near the Air Temple Island, the two of you will swim to shore and go knocking on Tenzin's door and then…"

"I say that I finally escaped the Red Lotus after twelve years of captivity, then I beg Tenzin to take me in and not tell anybody and then I convince him to teach me air bending. That's all, right?"

"Yes, that's… all. But remember, you must make it sound like we were holding you captive, you need to convince Tenzin that you believe us to be the bad guys, understand?"

"Yes, father!"

"I would tone down the family thing, Korra. You will convince no one if you keep referring to us this way," Ghazan speaks.

"Sorry, uncle… I mean, Ghazan. It's just… you're my family, you have been for twelve years."

"We know that, sweetheart, and we appreciate it, but you need to maintain a good façade," P'Li is gentle.

Korra looks to the side. "Yeah, I know…"

P'Li smiles "That's my girl."

TThe speedboat is now near Air Temple Island. The speedboat stops.

"I… I guess this is goodbye," Korra hugs both P'Li and Zaheer at once. P'Li hugs back, Zaheer doesn't. "Mom, dad, I'll miss you."

"We love you so much," P'Li's voice is on the verge of breaking, but she's also proud of Korra.

"So, no love for your uncle?" Ghazan asks with good humor.

Korra laughs and hugs Ghazan and Ming-Hua.

"I'll miss you too, uncle. And you, aunt Ming."

"We're going to miss you too, Korra. Now go, we'll be back in a few months to see how you are doing," Ming-Hua smiles to the girl.

Korra jumps in the water, swimming towards Air Temple Island. Naga jumps after Korra and swims after her, the Red Lotus watch for the scene for a moment before going away.

Camera cuts to Korra reaching Air Temple Island's shore, completely wet and soon followed by Naga, who shakes herself splashing water around and turning into a gigantic fur ball. Korra looks around excitedly until she spots the main building.

Korra points to the building with child-like glee. "Naga, look, this will be our new home!"

Naga barks in response.

Korra runs to the building and knocks on the door, Naga is a few steps behind, her fur is already back to normal.

The door slowly opens and Korra immediately changes her expression to one of despair.

"Hello, may I help you?" Tenzin asks.

"You gotta help me! The Red Lotus, they're after me! Please, let me in!" Korra says in fake despair.

Tenzin lets Korra and Naga in before locking the door. Scene cuts to inside the building, Tenzin has a worried look while Korra seems relieved, if a little anxious.

"Now… what were you saying about the Red Lotus?" Tenzin is curious.

"I escaped them a few nights ago, but they're after me, I need your help…" Korra pants.

"First of all, who are you?"

"Korra, Avatar Korra."

"That is not possible. The Red Lotus kidnapped Avatar Korra twelve years ago and killed her in Avatar state, everyone knows that," Tenzin says matter-of-factly.

"No, they didn't. They… they kept captive, they wanted to turn me into some sort of living weapon, but I escaped, with Naga's help!" Korra motions to her polar bear dog. "This is Naga. Anyway, I need your help, they're after me and I don't want to go back to them!"

"How can I know that you really are Avatar Korra?" Tenzin is suspicious.

Korra creates a small blaze and levitates a few loose rocks, Tenzin stares at her in awe.

"The Avatar… is alive…" Tenzin blinks and shakes his head. "I need to warn the White Lotus immediately!"

Korra dismisses the blaze; the rocks fall on the ground. "NO! No one can know that I'm here! The Red Lotus will come after me! Please, don't tell anyone who I am, please…"

"But… the White Lotus…"

"They failed to protect me once and they'll fail again. Please, help me keep a low profile, let me have the life that was taken from me."

"But what about your parents? What about everyone who thinks the Avatar is gone forever? How can I keep a secret so big?"

"I don't know, but I need you to. Please, just tell my secret if it is absolutely necessary. I'm begging you," she lowers her voice. "Do it for Aang."

Tenzin takes a deep breath and calms down. "Fine, I'll keep your secret, I'll say that you're a distant relative or something…"

"Thanks. I truly appreciate it."

Tenzin sighs. "You're welcome. Now I need to get some sleep, I'll show you the guestroom."

Tenzin walks away. Korra smiles to herself.

"It will be easier than I thought," she whispers to Naga.

Scene fades to black and skips to the next day in the dining hall, pregnant Pema and kids are eating breakfast. Tenzin arrives shortly and slowly moves to show Korra standing under the door's frame. Korra smiles and waves.

"Okay, everyone, I need to make an announcement," everybody stops to look at Tenzin, he motions to Korra. "That's your… step… adopted… fourth cousin… thrice removed… her name is Korra, she's our relative," he finishes quickly.

"Nice to meet you!" Korra is sincere.

"Wow! I've never a step adopted fourth cousin thrice removed before! My name is Ikki, this is Meelo and this is Jinora! That's our mom, she's pregnant with my new sibling, I hope he or she is an air bender like the rest of us!" Ikki talks extremely fast.

"I hope not. All I want is one child like me, a nice non-bender, who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds," Pema turns to Korra and smiles. "My name is Pema. Welcome to Air Temple Island, Korra."

"It's nice to be here."

"After breakfast I will be training with the kids. You can do whatever you want in the meantime, Korra," Tenzin says.

"Cool! I've always wanted to meet Republic City!"

"I thought you wanted to keep a low profile," Tenzin's a bit annoyed and snarky.

"I do! And that's why I chose Republic City, with all the different people, I'll be just another face in the crowd."

"I guess you have a point..." Tenzin sighs. "Just be careful, alright?"

Korra grins like a little psychopathic maniac on the loose. "Don't you worry, Tenzin, I'll be just… _fine_…"

Cut to a shot of Korra and Naga walking around a park. One of the passersby eyes Naga with interest.

There's a protester standing in front of a poster of Amon. The protester is talking through a megaphone. "Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!" twelve people have gathered to listen to him. Korra and Naga halt to listen. "For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment."

"What are you talking about?" Korra is surprised. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world."

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, you're a bender," the protester is unimpressed

"Yes, I am. A powerful one, I might add," Korra is arrogant.

"Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some bending, huh?" the protester provokes.

Korra crosses her arms and grins. "Actually, I was thinking that it would be more fun to just knock you off without using bending at all, to see your face when I defeat you on even ground."

"This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl think they're better than us at everything just because they can bend!" the protester addresses his listeners.

The protester angrily glares at Korra, his spectators turning to her as well.

"Yeah! Get out of here!" the crowd yells, raising their hands in anger.

"What? I just said I don't need bending to defeat you!" Korra is dismayed. She points at the crowd. "You're... you're oppressing yourselves!"

"That didn't even make sense," the preotester mocks.

Under the protesting scream of the crowd, Korra turns Naga and they walk away. Scene changes to an overview shot of Korra walking alongside Naga on a street.

"I think we're lost, girl. Any idea how to go back to Air Temple Island?" Korra asks. Naga barks twice and shakes her head. "Thanks, Naga, that is really useful," Korra is sarcastic. She blinks a few times and then facepalms. "I can't believe I actually expected you to give me a different answer."

Korra reaches a young man and an elderly lady sitting in front of a shop, talking to each other.

"Excuse me, I'm lost. How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?"

The old woman points to down the street. "Just head down this street."

At that moment, a red satomobile turns down the street and heads toward the shops.

"You should get moving, young lady," the old woman is scared. "It isn't safe."

The satomobile that pulls up and stops. The front is ornamented with a golden plaque of a lion turtle. As it comes to a complete stop, three people get out, and approach a phonograph vendor who is cleaning one of his products.

The phonograph vendor, scared, turns at the gangsters. "Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment," Viper turns toward his friend, who lights a flame in his left hand, grinning.

"I'm sorry, business has been slow." Chung says with a trembling voice. "Please, take one of my phonographs," he offers the phonograph her was cleaning.

Without even taking his hands out of his pockets, the fire bender effortlessly smacks the object out of the vendor's hands with a half moon spinning fire kick, reducing the phonograph to a burning pile of rubbish. Chung jumps back to avoid the blast, falling to the ground.

"My friend here is not a music lover," Viper makes the money sign with his right hand. "Give me the money, or else…"

"Or else what, hoodie?" Korra interrupts the gangster.

Korra is standing confidently behind the gangsters, her hands on her hips, Naga is behind her, growling lowly at the men. The three gangsters eye each questioningly for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things," Viper says sarcastically. Cut to the young man and elderly woman in another store on the other side of the road who are watching what is happening; they look at each other astonished. "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put _you_ in the hospital."

"Wait, are you seriously saying that _you_ can defeat _me_?" Korra laughs. Korra, looking very confident, smashes her right fist in her left palm. "Since _you're_ obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. Nobody commits petty crimes on my watch, but, since I'm in a good mood, I'll give you up to the count of three to leave, or else…" Korra bows down and picks up a pebble roughly the size of a thimble; she gets up and shows them the pebble. "I'll beat you up with the help of this pebble. One."

The gangsters adopt a confused look for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. Korra throws the pebble in the air with her hand and catches it again, repeating the gesture in a calm rhythm.

"Who do you think you are, kid?" Viper whispers threateningly.

"Two," Korra stares at them menacingly.

Viper's eyes twitch, enraged. He suddenly bends a water bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat.

"Three."

Korra easily dodges the water bullet and throws the pebble at Viper's head, hitting he right in the forehead. His balance lost, the man stumbles forward toward Korra, who hits him against the head with a back spinning kick, due to which he slams head first against the golden ornament on the satomobile. Two Toed Ping recoils, as a 'that must have hurt'-look dons his face.

The earth bender gangster, enraged by what happened to his friend, charges Korra by jumping up. However, before he could land and earth bend, she makes the pebble hits him in the crotch, he falls on the ground yelping in pain, Korra takes the chance and bends the ground below him to catapult him into the air.

Cut to the elderly woman and the young man at the fruit stand, their faces squeezed tightly against each other and their gaze following the flying earth bender.

"What is happening?" the old woman is surprised.

"I think she's an earth bender. A powerful one," the young man is just as surprised.

The two lower their gaze as the scene switches to the earth bender falling on a wire suspended from one building to the other. From the wire, the man is catapulted again a wooden advertising board, falls down on the prentice of a shop, and is thrown into a tapestry, which rips under his weight. The man falls down onto a shop display before flopping on the ground where he lies still. Seeing two of his allies defeated, Two Toed Ping aggressively bends a large fire stream at Korra. Korra dodges the fire stream. Naga jumps on the man from behind. The man screams in fright, Naga growls and keeps him pinned to the ground. The man is clearly afraid of the polar bear dog.

Korra slowly walks up to him and kneels down in order to see his face better.

Korra has a dangerous look in her eyes and a threatening low voice. "Tell your boss that this is my territory now, and I'm not willing to share, got it?" the man nods weakly. "Good," Korra gets up and looks to Naga. "Naga, let go," Naga obeys and gets off the man.

Hearing the roaring engine of a satomobile, Korra looks to her right. The car comes tearing down the street toward her. Korra moves aside to avoid being run over. The satomobile pulls over at the radio shop where Two Toed Ping comes stumbling out.

"Come on!" the Triple Threat Triad earth bender shouts, leaning out the window.

Two Toed Ping quickly gets up and runs after the car in a stumbling fashion. The earth bender gangster extends the part of earth where he was running, causing him to fly inside the satomobile with a yelp.

"Naga, how many men does it take to deliver a message?"

Naga barks once.

Korra chuckles arrogantly; smiling haughtily. "Then why are we letting three of them escape?" she starts running after them; determined. Naga runs after her.

She flexes her arms in front of her, earth bending a fissure at the vehicle, catapulting it into the air where it tumbles a few times before falling down, and crash into a shop at the other side of the road. Korra starts running toward them. Switch to a shot from inside the shop where the car drove into. As the smoke starts to clear, the banged-up car and gangsters are seen. When Korra arrives at the smashed window of the shop, the door of the satomobile flips open, causing Viper and the earth bender gangster to fall on the ground, grunting.

Korra has her hands on her hips and Naga standing beside her, looking at the defeated gangsters with a devilish pleasure. Suddenly, an alarm sounds from up above. Naga starts howling with it, while Korra raised her head to look where the sound is coming from. The camera pans up, showing the arrival of an airship.

"Police! Freeze where you are!" an intercom-voice emerges from the airship.

A hatch opens on the side of the airship, three cops jump out from They anchor their metal cables on the nearby buildings, securing a safe landing.

"Cool! I haven't see metal benders since my metal bending classes in Zaofu!" Korra says in awe.

Korra watches them land. As she looks up a fourth cop comes down and lands gently, he retracts the metal cables in his armor. The three gangsters stumble out of the destroyed store with groans.

"I caught the bad guys for you, officers," Korra proudly gestures her 'catch'.

Saikhan points at the gangsters. "Arrest them!"

The other three cops run forward and bend their metal cables to secure the three thugs. With their arms tied to their body, they fall down. Saikhan walks up to her, while the three cops each take a gangster in the background and lead them away.

"You're under arrest, too," Saikhan points at Korra, who gasps, shocked.

Korra takes a step back; defensively. "What do you mean I'm under arrest?" she points at the gangsters. "Those guys over there were smashing up a shop! I just stopped them!"

Saikhan looks to the wrecked street and shops. "From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that."

He takes on a fighting stance shoots a cable to bind Korra. However, she quickly moves out of the way and snatches the cable out of the air, holding it back.

"If you hadn't taken so long, I wouldn't have needed to stop them myself!" her biceps trembles in effort to pull the cable. "Let me explain!"

Saikhan is still trying to retract the cable. "You can explain yourself all you like, down at the headquarters."

Saikhan managed to withdraw the cables, and charges Korra. He bends the cables again at her, who ducks and tumbles backward. She is just in time to push herself on her feet again, as Saikhan smashes the ground with his cables where Korra was just moments before. Naga grunts, and comes to the defense of her master, pushing Saikhan down from behind. There are more metal bending cops now, looking shocked and angered at the events occurring in front of them, and they rush forward to apprehend Korra.

Korra mounts Naga, dashing away as the cops arrive, who give turns to the left into an alley. One of the cops launches himself forward as Naga slows down for the turn. Korra plants her left foot on his face and pushes him back, knocking him on the ground. One of the pursuers stays behind to take care of their fallen friend, while the other bends out a cable to bind an overhead wire. As soon as the cable secures itself, the policeman hoists himself of the ground. He nimbly lands on one of the overhanging cables, and slides over it in hot pursuit of Naga. He bends two cables at the running polar bear dog, but misses, smashing up the tiles of the street. Naga dashes through the street, her tongue out of her mouth and Korra hunched over her. The animal suddenly turns to the right into another street, narrowly avoiding more cables. Some civilians shriek at the sight, afraid.

Korra and Naga reach a bridge over a small stream. One of the cops smashes up some roof tiles while sliding over it. He jumps off, bending his cables toward Korra.The cables wrap themselves around her ponytail. She grunts in pain and angrily bends the water of the stream behind her, immediately turning it to ice, creating a wall. The cop, sliding over a cable, is pulled forward by the fact that he is still connected to Korra and she is still moving. He yells, and his expression changes to one of horror as he sees the icy obstruction up ahead. He crashes against the wall at high speed. The cables release her Korra's hair. Gasping, she looks over her shoulder, she sees the ice slightly cracked where the cop crashed into it, his silhouette clearly visible. He slowly slides down with a squeaking sound.

Korra turns back, smiling contently. Naga runs out the street and up some stairs. Switch to a frontal view of the top of the stairs as Naga suddenly appears. A satomobile has to step hard on his break. The car slips and halts cross on the road, while Naga keeps on running.

"Hey!" the driver shouts.

Naga speeds up as two cops slide over two overhead wires to her left. Korra looks at them, and jerks Naga's reins, leading her to the right. A train just passes underneath the bridge.Naga leaps of the bridge and lands atop the train. Sliding forward, the animal nearly slips off, but she manages to remain on the roof. Korra, perched over Naga, sighs in relief. Sitting upright, she looks to the right, where Air Temple Island can be seen in a distance. A shadow passes over Korra's face and an alarm sounds. She looks up and sees the airship of the metal bending cops. Korra straightens the reins with a determined look upon her face. Naga runs forward. As the train takes a turn to the right, Naga jumps off toward the roof of an adjacent building. As soon as the polar bear dog touches down, several cables are shot from up above, successfully binding the animal's paws and lifting it in the air. While being suspended, three more cables are bent down, binding Korra.Korra struggles to get free, while Naga calmly hangs there in defeat. Korra grunts and bows her head in defeat as well, as Naga softly growls.

Scene changes to an interrogation room. Korra's cuffed by her wrists to a table, she has a sad look on her face. Lin walks around her with a clipboard in her hands.

"Let's see... multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention resisting arrest..." Lin slams the clipboard on the table, and angrily glares at Korra, who is startled. "You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady. Just wait until Tenzin gets here."

"First, my name is Korra. Second, there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had to..."

"Quiet!" Lin calmly walks to the other side of the table. "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. The bad guys were oppressing the people and my father taught me that everybody deserves freedom, I had to help them. It was the right thing to do," Korra says in a slightly pleading tone. Lin gently puts the notebook on the table; Korra smiles a bit.

Lin crosses her arms, unimpressed. "Kid, I don't know who your father is, but let me say something, he's right, everybody deserves freedom, but what you did is still wrong. It's my duty as a cop to help people in situations like that, not yours."

"Alright, fine," Korra then makes a decided face. "Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

"You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong," Lin sits on a chair.

"Wait, Beifong? Are you related to Suyin Beifong?" Korra gets excited.

"Yeah, I'm her sister. What of it?" Lin says seriously.

"She taught me metal bending! She's so awesome, and she told me so much about you! It's such a honor to meet you. Can you do the seismic thing? I tried once, but it didn't work… which is strange considering that I can metal bend and that's supposed to be way harder than using the seismic sense…"

"Wait, wait, wait, my sister taught you metal bending?" Lin is baffled. Korra nods enthusiastically. "Then why are you still using those cuffs? You could have easily bent those ages ago," Lin stretches her left arm to emphasize her words.

Korra looks down to her cuffs as if it is the first time she sees them. "I dunno, maybe I got too distracted to try. Do you want me to unlock them?"

"No," Lin snarls. She is too late, however, as Korra has already unlocked her cuffs. "Korra!"

"Sorry." Korra metal bends the cuffs back on. "Better?"

Lin sighs. "You either think I'm stupid or are stupid yourself."

Korra is about to answer when one of the metal bending cops opens a peephole in the metal wall.

"Chief," A cop calls, both Korra and Lin turn toward him. "Councilman Tenzin is here."

Lin sighs again, annoyed, as she stands up. "Let him in."

Lin stands beside the table, putting her hands behind her back in a formal posture, as the wall in front of Korra slides aside to form a door through which Tenzin enters.

**"**Tenzin, sorry..." Korra tries to charm him. "I whooped some serious Triple Threat Triad butts, that's good, right?"

Tenzin takes a deep breath. Arcs an eyebrow at Lin, and smiles. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual," he's charming.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Who is this girl and why are you the responsible for her?" Lin is aggressive.

"She's my… step adopted fourth cousin thrice removed that is now living with us," Tenzin lowers his gaze toward Korra, who looks down guiltily. "She is new in the city… and to the idea of common sense, I believe."

"I know what common sense is!" Korra protests.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

"Tenzin, do you actually believe that I'll fall for that pathetic excuse of an excuse? Tell me who she really is before I lose my temper."

"She's… um… she's…"

"I'm Tenzin's daughter."

"WHAT?!" both Lin and Tenzin shout.

"He had a one-night stand with my mom while visiting Katara in the Southern Water Tribe. She got pregnant and I was born. She died a few days ago, so I grabbed my polar bear dog and came to Republic City in order to find Tenzin, my father."

"Tenzin… is that true?" Lin inquires, suspicious.

Tenzin looks to Korra, who is glaring him with big pleading eyes. "Yes. Korra is my… daughter…"

"But how can you be an earth bender if your mother was from the Southern Water Tribe?"

"My mom was part Earth Kingdom."

"Now that we cleared this up, can you, please, drop the charges against Korra?" Tenzin is ashamed.

Pondering over Tenzin's suggestion, Lin glances over her shoulder toward Korra, who is looking down at the table. Lin turns back, sighs, and nonchalantly raises her left hand, opening the cuffs that were binding Korra's hands to the table.

"Fine," Lin crosses her arms. "Get her out of my city," she whispers aggressively while Korra rubs her wrists.

"Always a pleasure, Lin. Let's go, Korra," Tenzin says in a hard tone as he turns around.

Korra follows Tenzin, still rubbing her wrists. As she passes Lin, both eye each other in discontent. Lin points with her index and pinkie at her eyes and back to Korra, glaring at her. As the metal wall moves aside again to let Tenzin and Korra out, Korra eyes Lin in malcontent. Angered, Korra bends over and exaggeratedly and mockingly mimics Lin's gesture that she will keep an eye on her, before picking up speed and leaving the room with an upheld head. Lin is bewildered by what happened. She sticks up her nose, and assumes a dismayed look while crossing her arms again, grunting softly.

Scene changes to a waiting room, where an old woman is sitting next to a platypus bear.

"Tenzin, please, could you teach me air bending?" Korra pleads as they stand beside a reception desk. "I really want to learn air bending."

"You made me lie to Lin and caused a gigantic mess. You are not ready to learn air bending yet," Tenzin is haughty.

"So, how long until I'm ready to learn air bending?" Korra waves her arms to emphasize her words." A week? A month?"

"It could be much longer."

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training," Korra tries to convince Tenzin, who is stroking his beard, thinking with his eyes closed. "Believe me, I'd be happy to find another air bending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other," Korra calms down. "I saw a bit of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I can't let all those bad guys out there abuse their powers to oppress others. I need to be the Avatar this world deserves, and I can't be said Avatar if I don't master all four elements. I need your help."

"You... ah..." Tenzin sighs.

Upon hearing the sounds of the bars being opened, Korra and Tenzin turn toward the sound. The camera pans to the right to show Naga and a ruffled police officer, who holds her reins.

"Is this your polar bear dog, miss?" the police officer is looking displeased. The polar bear dog licks his face, fashioning his hair into an upstanding swirl. Naga pants happily with her tongue out of her mount.

Switch to a sailboat navigating around Aang's statue at twilight. Cut to Tenzin in the boat, standing at the railing, looking sorrowfully up at his father's sculpture, he sadly bows his head and looks over his shoulder toward the new Avatar. Korra is leaning on the railing, watching how they move away from the city. Naga is sleeping on the deck.

Cut to the boat aground in the harbor of Air Temple Island. A larger ship has docked there as well, the silhouettes of some people standing beside it on the dock. Two air bender staffs come swooping into view. Korra steps on the dock as Ikki lands, shortly followed by Jinora, who carrying Meelo on her back. Korra watches them with a smile.

"Korra!" Ikki and Meelo happily shout.

Meelo and Ikki run up to Korra and hug her waist. Jinora is more held back, but quickly runs toward Korra as well to join the group hug after Korra beckons her with a hand movement.

"Where have you been, Korra? You were out all day," Ikki excitedly asks

Korra squats down to face the kids, her hands resting on Jinora and Ikki's shoulder. "I was out meeting Chief Lin, she's a tough one, isn't she?"

"The toughest of all," Jinora adds.

Korra laughs. "I don't doubt it."

"So, Korra, how long will you be staying with us?" Jinora asks.

"No idea. I'm guessing a few months, maybe a year or two."

"Does this mean you're moving in with us?" Meelo inquires.

"I guess so."

"If you're moving in, then I'd like to welcome you to Air Temple Island. You can stay for as long as you like," Jinora is polite.

Korra smiles "Thanks, Jinora, I feel home already," she pauses, realizing something important. "It's already dinner time! C'mon, let's grab some food!"

Korra runs towards the dining hall, followed by Naga and the kids. Tenzin watches the group leaving.

"Spirits, what do I do?" Tenzin pauses, waiting for a response. "I wish father were here," he stops for a second before laughing. "Well, in a way, he is," Tenzin smiles to himself as Korra plays with the kids.

Fade to credits.

**Please, review, I'll appreciate your opinion, I mean, if that's okay with you…**

**And I finally fixed chapter one. Yay. I tried to keep it as close to the original as possible.**


	2. Crouching Pro-Bender, Hidden Avatar

**I have two dollars and fifteen cents and don't own Avatar. Please, don't sue me!**

**Book One: **Air

**Chapter Two: **Crouching Pro-Bender, Hidden Avatar

Zaheer narrates the intro **"**Earth. Fire. Air. Water. Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring anarchy to the world."

"Republic City just gained a new citizen, Avatar Korra! After twelve years living and training with the Red Lotus, this master of water, earth and fire seeks to add air bending to her list of skills. And under the tutelage of Tenzin, Avatar Aang's son, she should go far. But will this cool, calm, collective master of air be able to tame this anarchist teenager?"Shiro Shinobi narrates over clips of previous episode.

The episode starts with Oogi flying down toward the ground of Air Temple Island. As the camera pans down, it shows the air temple beside the Yin and Yang courtyard with the mountains and the rest of Republic City behind it.

Scene cuts to the dining hall, where it's possible to see Avatar Korra enthusiastically reading a newspaper aloud.

"And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout!" Korra puts down the newspaper and looks at Tenzin, who is eating his breakfast in the seat next to hers. "What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?"

**"**That _sport_ is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending," Tenzin says with a bit of anger in his voice. He takes a sip of his tea to calm down.

**"**Come on, Tenzin! I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid! Do you know how many games I've listened to?" Korra points to somewhere behind her, where it is possible to see the pro-bending arena. "Do you how many times I've dreamed about being in that arena?" Korra pouts and makes a pleading glance. "Uncle wouldn't have thought twice about taking me to watch a match." Korra stops, before continuing thoughtfully. "To be fair, uncle was an even bigger fan than I, so…"

Tenzin raises an eyebrow "Your… uncle?"

Korra freezes, realizing what she just said. She quickly tries to fix her mistake. "Yeah, my uncle… Unalaq! Yeah, uncle is such a big fan of pro-bending, when I was a kid, he would listen to the games with me, that's how I got introduced to pro-bending. Yeah, that's it," Korra laughs nervously, hoping Tenzin will fall for it.

"Alright then…" Tenzin says slowly, he is quite surprised with the information.

"So… can I watch a match or two of pro-bending?" Korra asks, hopeful.

"Korra, you've already proved that you're not ready to walk around Republic City." Korra makes a disappointed face. "So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island."

"So unfair…" Korra mutters to herself before raising her voice. "Anyway, when will my air bending training start?"

"Korra, you're not ready to learn air bending. You need to calm down and learn how to focus first." Tenzin says calmly, if a little annoyed by the Korra's behavior. "You can meditate with us and that's all."

"This will take _forever_," Korra drags the word 'forever' for a small, but noticeable bit. Tenzin doesn't seem to notice and happily continues his breakfast. Korra turns around and looks out the window behind her with a longing look upon her face.

Switch to Tenzin and Korra walking outside underneath a wooden shed. A ring-tailed flying lemur soars by as the duo is walking on. Korra is now wearing typical Air Nomad attire instead of her usual clothing.

"So, which elements do you already master?" Tenzin asks innocently, trying to start a conversation. "And which you don't?" as Tenzin says that, Korra stops in her tracks and sighs deeply. Tenzin, hearing her sigh, turns to face her. Korra has modified her outfit a bit by stripping up her sleeves, leaving her arms bare.

"I've mastered all elements but air. The other elements came so easily to me," Korra is frustrated, it's clear in her voice, she hates to admit that she can't do something. "But every single time I've tried air…" she does an air bending motion, half-expecting it to work this time. When it doesn't work, her voice becomes sadder. "Nothing, not even a draft."

Tenzin places his right hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the Avatar. "That's perfectly alright. You just need to be patient." Tenzin pauses, thinking of something else to say. "Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was earth bending."

Korra glances to the ground, ashamed of herself. "Yeah, well, I'm about as opposite an air bender as you can get."

Tenzin stops, realizing what time it is. "Sorry, Korra, I have to go to work now... try meditating, it always helps me."

Korra stares dumbfounded as Tenzin goes away.

"Hey, Korra, what are you doing?" Ikki asks exactly when Tenzin completely fades from view.

"Ikki! Where did you come from?!" Korra asks startled at the sudden appearance. She quickly calms down and pauses for a second, realizing that Ikki is an air bender and has been training for years now. "Hey, Ikki, do you think you could teach me air bending?"

"But I thought you were an earth bender." Ikki points out. "I mean, you went all earth bender master on those Triple Threat Triads, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I kicked their butts," Korra chuckles. "But being an earth bender doesn't stop me from learning air bending movements. So, what do you say? Will you be my master?"

Ikki ponders for a moment, but only for dramatic effect, she already made up her mind. "Um… what's in for me?"

"I'll teach you how to fight without the use of bending," Korra offers with a smile. She knows it doesn't sound very appealing to a bender, but hopes Ikki likes the idea.

"Eh, good enough," Ikki says in a fake brooding voice. She immediately goes back to her upbeat personality. "Follow me!"

Switch to back shot of both Ikki and Korra as they climb some stairs. As the camera moves up with them, a circle filled with several wooden gates, all standing in a different direction, come into view. The elemental symbol of air bending is applied to every gate.

"Welcome to your first challenge!" Ikki declares, motioning to the gates.

Korra gazes in awe at the air bending tool. "What is this?"

"A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of air bending." Ikki says in an obviously fake Tenzin impersonation.

"What?"

"It's an obstacle course."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them." Ikki explains as she walks closer to the gates.

"Seems easy enough," Korra stops for a moment, realizing that it can't be that easy. "Alright, what's the tricky part?"

"You have to make it through while the gates are spinning!" Ikki declares, smiling excitedly at the idea. The little girl twists and turns her hands before thrusting them forward, releasing a burst of air. The gates start to spin rapidly.

"And it is no longer easy," Korra comments as she stares dumbfounded at the spinning gates.

Ikki tranquilly holds up a leaf between her thumb and index finger. She releases the leaf and gently moves it toward the gates with air bending. "The secret is to be the leaf." The duo follows the leaf's movements as it reaches the gates and starts to flow through them. "Flow with the movement of the gates." the leave swirls and twirls, never touching the spinning gates until it emerges on the other side. "Here, I'll show you!"

Ikki decisively runs up to the gates, Korra follows her with her gaze. Ikki weaves her way through the ancient air bending tool. She is rapidly switching direction each time a spinning panel comes near her.

"Air bending is all about spiral movements! When you meet an obstacle, you gotta dodge it and keep going." Ikki shouts as she moves between gates.

Ikki is making her way through the spinning objects, quickly running up to the rim of the spinning panels. Ikki exits through the other side of the air bending tool. The panels are losing speed and start to spin slower. Ikki turns and blows another gust of wind through the panels, making them spin rapidly again.

"Your turn," Ikki motions to the spinning panels, silently daring Korra to accept the challenge.

"Challenge accepted," Korra is determined.

Korra decisively runs into the air bending tool, colliding against the first panel she encounters. Being thrown to the side, she slams right into the next one. Ikki she grimaces in pain upon witnessing Korra colliding with every panel she comes across. Korra is hit by two other panels, catapulted from panel to panel and eventually tossed out on her behind in front of Ikki. She scrambles back on her feet.

Korra growls in a canine fashion, an annoyed and determined look across her face. She runs back in, narrowly avoiding the first two gates, but colliding into the next one.

"Dodge, not charge!" Ikki yells to Korra, as the Avatar is hit by every single plank. "Dance, Korra! Be like a dancing leave!"

Korra grinds her teeth together as she runs up. After getting slammed in the face by a panel so hard, she spins around her own axis a few times before falling knocked out on the ground before Ikki.

"Do you have a beginner's level?" Korra asks as she slowly gets up, sore and hurt.

"That's the beginner's level," Ikki points out.

"How do you do this?" Korra is angry at her continuous failures.

"I move like a leaf in the wind!" Ikki makes a silly twirl and smiles at Korra.

"This is stupid," Korra says, angry at herself for failing an exercise that a five-years-old would be able to do without problems.

"Why don't you try one more time?" Ikki suggests. "I mean, Meelo took almost ten minutes to get through it, you should probably only take seven."

Cut to a montage of Korra failing again and again to complete the obstacle course, getting more frustrated each time. It's possible to see the day passing by until it is nightfall. Ikki only watches and shouts a few encouragements from time to time.

It's nightfall. Korra runs towards the air bending panels and is thrown against more gates. As she is knocked to her knees, she loses her temper and bursts into a violent fire bending tantrum, burning and breaking most of the gates. Some of the gates are knocked out of their sockets and break in two or are burned down. Ikki just stares as a panting Korra amidst the still burning and smoking debris of the ancient air bending tool slowly calms herself down.

"We will have a hard time explaining it to daddy," Ikki pauses for a moment, realizing something. "Korra, how can you earth bend _and_ fire bend?"

Korra freezes, she just allowed her temper to get the best of her and ended up blowing her cover. "I… uh… I…" _what to say in this kind of situation?_ Korra silently asked herself. _What would father do?_

"Korra?" Ikki calls. "How can you bend two elements?"

"Ikki, I need to tell you something. But, you have to keep it a secret, understand?" Korra asks, deciding to tell part of the truth. Ikki nods. "I am the Avatar."

"But… but the Avatar was killed while in Avatar state by the Red Lotus twelve years ago. The cycle ended," Ikki says. Her whole life she believed the Avatar to be extinct, she couldn't simply accept that it was all a lie.

"The cycle hasn't ended, Ikki," Korra says calmly. "The Red Lotus didn't kill me, they taught me bending and tried to turn me into a living weapon, but I escaped. Tenzin knows that and is helping me remain hidden. You cannot tell any of it to anyone, okay, Ikki?"

"Why not?"

"Because if the Red Lotus finds out I'm here…" Korra makes a dramatic pause. "They'll capture me again. Do you want the Red Lotus to capture me, Ikki?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then don't tell anyone. Also don't tell Tenzin that you know that I'm the Avatar."

A question crosses Ikki's mind. "Korra, why isn't dad the one teaching you air bending?"

"He thinks I'm not ready to learn air bending," Korra says honestly. "Lucky me he has a talented daughter willing to teach me a trick or two, right?"

Ikki cheers up a bit. "Yeah, lucky you! I am the second best air bender in the world."

"That's what I wanted to hear! Now let's go dinner, I'm starving!" Korra smiles broadly at Ikki who smiles back.

The screen fades into an image of Air Temple Island at night. Korra is on the courtyard.

"Air bend!" Korra pushes her arms out in front of her hoping for something to happen; she is aiming at a newspaper. Nothing happens. Korra becomes frustrated. "What is wrong with me? Why. Can't. I. Air bend!" she tries air bending once again, failing.

Korra repeats the same action with her arms to no avail. Naga softly growls. Sighing deeply, Korra thrusts her fist forward at the paper, burning it and the wire it was suspended on to ash.

"Maybe I'm a new breed of Avatar, huh, Naga?" Korra suggests, half joking. "One that can only bend three elements instead of four," Korra looks at her open palms, as if looking for a imperfection, an answer to why she can't air bend. "Air. The element of freedom. I was free before the arrival of the White Lotus, I was free while living with the Red Lotus… but… am I free now?" Korra stays in silence for a moment, wondering if she is free or not.

Korra's curiosity is suddenly peeked upon hearing a radio broadcast, distracting her from her question. She quickly locates the source of the sound; it comes from a side building of the temple.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament._" Shiro Shinobi's voice comes from a radio. There are three Air Acolytes listening to it. "_Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!_"

Korra somehow manages to place herself on the roof. She squats down at the end. Trying to listen to the radio.

"_This Mako's got moxy! He advances, fires two quick shots._ _Yomo is hammered back to zone three! Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strik-_" the radio suddenly stops. Korra's expression changes from one of utter excitement to horrific disappointment.

"Korra, come down here now!" Tenzin's voice is angry and stern. Korra slightly cowers and slowly peeks down from on the roof. The three Air Acolytes turn and quickly jump back in surprise to find a girl on the roof. Korra descends and lands between the Air Acolytes, who still eye her in surprise.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra complains, glaring Tenzin with murderous eyes.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."

Korra points to the Air Acolytes. "But it's their radio. And technically, you said I couldn't leave Air Temple Island to watch a match," she gestures to the space around her. "I'm still on Air Temple Island as far as I know."

"You… ugh… I'm not here because of it!" Tenzin shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "Korra, the air bending gates have been destroyed by an adolescent fire bender throwing a tantrum like a five-years-old. Do you know anything about it?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you about that. I was trying to go through that obstacle course by myself and accidentally burned the gates, sorry about it," Korra says, silently preparing herself for Tenzin's rage.

"That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure! What is wrong with you?!" Tenzin yells at her and turns in annoyance, leaving a trail of wind to ruffle an unimpressed Korra's clothing and hair.

"This went better than I thought," Korra says with a little smirk.

"Wait, weren't you an earth bender?" one of Air Acolyte asks.

"I am. I just… lava bent," Korra lies.

"Lava bent?" another Air Acolyte asks.

"Yeah, it's an advanced form of earth bending, just like metal bending," Korra explains. "My uncle taught me."

Scene changes to a small meditating area, as a flying bison flies above it and goes away. Tenzin is sitting in front of Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Korra, all perched in lotus while meditating. Korra scratches her behind. Korra sniffs twice, and eventually opens her eyes, she then leans forward to look at the kids, they are all sitting tranquilly. Upon seeing this, Korra sits up straight again, taking on the meditating posture again. The floorboard squeaks with every movement she makes.

"I think I'm doing it wrong," Korra says before adding, "Dad always said I am a nightmare to meditate with."

Tenzin open his eyes. "You must learn how to meditate if you ever wish to learn air bending. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom." Korra snickers at this. "Is something... funny?"

"Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island! How can I embrace freedom while in captive?"

"Please, Korra," Tenzin points to his son. "Look at Meelo, he's able to meditate peacefully."

Korra turns to look at Meelo, who has a greenish bubble suspended on his nose that increases and decreases with his every breath. He is both drooling and snoring.

"Actually, I think he's asleep."

Tenzin, surprised, takes a closer look at Meelo. "What? Well, at least he has the relaxing part down."

"None of this air bending stuff makes any sense to me. I was free before and still couldn't bend any air."

"You were held captive by the Red Lotus for twelve years, your body may be free, but your mind is still trapped by the fear that they'll return," Tenzin closes his eyes. Korra holds back a laugh; Tenzin is completely unaware that she is loyal to the Red Lotus and never felt 'trapped' by them to begin with.

She takes on a meditating posture and takes a deep breath, but soon sighs. "Yup, my mind is completely trapped," she gets up and walks away. "I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice."

"Korra, the meditation's not over yet!" Tenzin says sternly. Korra doesn't show any sign of having heard him.

"Daddy, can I have some lychee juice too?" Ikki asks with a big, toothy smile.

"No."

Ikki's smile immediately turns to a frown, as Jinora peeks through an eye. Meelo, still asleep, sways forward before falling backward with a groan, where he continues his nap.

Scene fades t to the window from inside Korra room, as it is opened to a crack to show an Air Acolyte standing below. Korra is peeking from the window. The Acolyte below walks off to his right. The moment he turns, Korra jumps out of the window and lands softly in the middle of the courtyard. She runs until she reaches the end of the rock the island is built on and jumps off it without hesitation. Korra softens the impact of her fall by raising the water with her water bending. Korra elegantly cleaves through the water; she is heading toward the brightly lit Pro-bending Arena.

Scene fades to black and opens again with a shot of Korra raising her head from the waters at the side of the pro-bending arena. She looks up and sees an open window several meters above her. Korra smiles and uses a water spout to elevate her toward the window; she throws herself through the window. As she slide-lands against the wall, she jumps up in the same movement, spinning rapidly around and dries the water off her with her bending. She walks away and turns into a hallway. As she passes a large room, her curiosity is peeked. The room is a pro-bending gym. Korra excitedly goes inside, walking up to the middle of the room.

"Hey!" Korra turns around to see Toza walking up to her. "What're you doing in my gym?"

Korra smiles innocently. "Uh, I was just looking for a bathroom and I got lost."

Bolin is in the background; he stops and looks at them. Toza points at Korra. "Ah, the old 'I had to pee' excuse!" Bolin smoothes his hair. "You know, I'm sick and tired of kids sneaking in without paying!" Bolin walks in. "I'm taking you to security!"

"No, wait!" Korra shouts as Toza grabs her arm.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Bolin calls, making both Korra and Toza look at him. "It's alright, Toza, she's with me."

Korra quickly realizes what is going on and plays along. "Yeah, I'm his friend."

"So, you see, we're friends. Good friends," Bolin adds.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend, actually," Korra rests her head on Bolin's shoulder.

"Yes, we're boyfriend and girlfriend," Bolin agrees and wraps his arm around Korra's waist.

"We're in love. We're… lovers. Straight, hetero lovers," Korra swing her hips suggestively. "You can even say that we… love bend. _A_ _lot_," she winks at Bolin, who laughs nervously.

Toza cover his ears with his hands. "Too much information!"

Toza walks away while wiping his forehead with the towel that hung around his neck. He throws it to the ground and loosens his left arm.

"Ooh, right this way, miss," Bolin smirks.

Cut to Toza as he lifts a barbell with earth bending, and throws it to the side. He does the same with another barbell.

"I thank you, sir!" Korra lifts a hand to the side of her face and whispers to Bolin. "Seriously, thanks."

"So… are we… boyfriend and girlfriend?" Bolin asks hopeful.

"Nope, we're friend and friend," Korra corrects him.

"Close enough," Bolin nods and smiles.

They both walk away, smiling broadly, while Toza keeps repeating his exercise. The scene changes to a door being opened, with Korra and Bolin coming in. Korra glances around while Bolin smiles confidently.

"What do you think? Best seats in the house, huh?"

Korra directs her gaze in the same direction as Bolin, her mouth falling open; it is possible to see the entire Pro-bending Arena from inside. All the spots are directed at the playing field, and the stadium is packed with people.

"Wow! Unbelievable!" Korra is looking around as Mako and Hasook enter the room behind them and head to the only closet. "This place is even more amazing than I imagined!"

"Name's Bolin, by the way."

"I'm Korra."

"Psst, Bolin," Mako whispers to his brother.

Bolin turns around and walks toward Mako.

"Yeah?"

"I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches. Get her out of here," Mako whispers while putting on his pro-bending equipment.

"Come on, Mako! Right, look, I kind of promised her she could stay," Boling gives Mako an apologetic smile. "But I got a good feeling, there's something special about her. I know it!" he turns and walks toward Korra, grabs her by the shoulders and leads her to Mako, as the fire bender looks at them. Korra smiles sweetly. "Come here, I want you to meet my brother, Mako."

"Mako? Wow, I-I heard you playing on the radio… it's a pleasure to meet you!" Korra offers her hand. Mako simply walks towards the ring, completely ignoring Korra.

"Come on, Bolin, we're up."

"Did I do something wrong?" Korra asks with a bit of hurt in her voice, slowly dropping her hand.

"No, you didn't. Mako, on the other hand..." Bolin shakes his head. "I'm sorry for that; my brother just gets real... focused before a match." Bolin puts on his helmet and ties the strings. "Okay, I gotta go, wish me luck. Not... that I'll need it."

"Good luck!" Korra shouts excitedly. "Defeat them for all time! They shall never rise from the ashes of shame and humiliation!

"Enough, Korra!" Bolin shouts back.

The following pro-bending match scene is completely identical to the original one. For those who don't remember: Fire Ferrets vs. Golden Temple Tigerdillos, Fire Ferrets win thanks to Mako. So I'll just skip it to the point where Bolin jumps back in the locker room.

"Woohoo! Yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament, baby!" Bolin celebrates and takes off his helmet. "So, what do you think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

Korra grabs him by his shirt's collar, she is jubilant. "What did I think? What did I think? That was amazing!"

Korra playfully pushes Bolin backward. Mako and Hasook walk up toward the locker room.

"You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match!" Mako barks at Hasook.

"We won, didn't we?" Hasook is very aloof.

"Barely!" Mako complains.

"Whatever," Hasook takes off his helmet and gets out.

"Ungrateful, useless c-"

"You guys were incredible out there!" Korra cuts Mako. "Especially you, Mako!"

"Oh, you're still here?"

Korra's excited expression turns slightly angry at Mako's distant attitude.

"Politeness does no harm, y'know," Korra growls at him, her voice is low and menacingly. "Actually, being polite prevents a lot of harm."

"Korra?" Bolin calls weakly, trying to prevent a fight.

"Anyway," Korra turns to Bolin as if nothing had happened. "I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here!" Korra gives him a huge childish smile. "Think you could show me a few tricks?"

"Of course I could, that is what friends are for!"

"Right now? Come on, Bolin," Mako whines as he unties his protective gear.

"Just ignore him," Bolin whispers to Korra. He raises his voice. "Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earth bending would translate to your water bending, but we'll figure it out."

"Won't be a problem. I'm actually an earth bender."

Bolin immediately starts to apology. "I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume! 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring... from your looks... that you are... a Water Tribe... gal." Bolin chuckles awkwardly. "I tried going by your wardrobe, but it is kinda… hard."

Korra looks down; her clothes are a hybrid of Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Water Tribe fashion. Korra grew up running from place to place thanks to the Red Lotus criminal record, which meant that she would wear any clothing available, not caring if it looked weird as long as she could walk in a crowd without drawing too much attention.

"Nah, you are right. I am from the Southern Water Tribe," Korra says, looking up from her clothes. "I just came to Republic City; I'm staying at the Air Temple Island, by the way."

"Air Temple Island? Are you an Air Acolyte or something?" Bolin asks.

"Nope, I'm just visiting my cousin Tenzin," Korra lies. "Tenzin let me stay for as long as I like."

"You're the Councilman's cousin, I read about you on the newspaper," Mako groans and bangs his head against a wall. "I am an idiot."

"Can't argue with that," Korra comments, she then blinks and asks, "Wait, I'm in the newspapers?"

"Yeah, not a first page, but definitely there," Mako says. "Most of Republic City is speculating about the earth bender chick who moved to Air Temple Island and managed to convince Chief Beifong to let her get away with destruction of property, that would be you."

"You're Councilman Tenzin's cousin that came to visit?" Bolin asks, excited. "Sorry I didn't recognize you, there were no pictures and nobody knows your name."

"That's good," Korra comments. "I don't wanna be famous." Korra stops, thinking about something. "Have Tenzin and Lin said anything about?"

"Both Councilman Tenzin and Chief Beifong refused to talk about anything related to you! But there's just so many theories about you, some even say that you're Tenzin's daughter! Can you believe it?"

"The things people come up with…"

"Ugh, tell me about it. There was this girl who shipped me with Mako before finding out that we're brothers. Can you believe that? Me and Mako?"

Scene fades to a slowly zooming in shot of the entire arena from outside.

"All right! Let's see what you got!" Bolin's voice comes from inside the arena.

Cut to a shot of Bolin, now in casual clothing, and Korra in the gym with two piles of earth coins between them. There is a net hanging on the other side of the gym, Korra decisively turns and raises her arm, an earth coin following the movement. She knocks the coin away with her other hand, and quickly repeats the movement, knocking two of the earth coins at a net. Korra stops after a few more throws.

"What do you think?" she asks.

"That was great! Good power! But in a real match, you'd be a sitting turtle duck," Bolin comments. "Not so upright and flatfooted! Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then..." he quickly raises two coins and almost immediately sends them flying toward the net. "Pow-pow!"

The two earth coins fly toward the net and nearly hit the exact same spot. Korra stares at the net with open mouth, while he turns to her with a broad smile and gestures at the net, inviting her to give it another shot.

"And that's how it's done," Bolin says, proud of his feat.

"Okay, let me try it again."

Korra jumps from side to side, before throwing two coins at the net, mimicking Bolin's fast strikes.

Bolin is impressed. "Wow! Nice adjustment! You're probably a natural."

"Not bad for a noob," Mako says, not impressed in the slightest by Korra's abilities.

"What does it take to impress you? A four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings?" Korra asks Mako, baring her teeth at him.

"What? I said 'not bad for a noob'," Korra starts growling like a polar bear dog. "You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun. Nice to meet you, Korra."

"Yeah, been a real pleasure," Korra replies with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"See you upstairs, bro," Mako says to Bolin before leaving.

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" Korra asks glancing at Boling.

"Yup. In the attic. It's nothing fancy, but we have some great views!" Bolin stops, wondering if he should tell Korra about his parents for a second or two. "So! Back to bending! Why don't you throw that combo one more time?"

Korra immediately hops up and down a bit before successfully throwing two coins away. The two coins hit the net. Korra smiles broadly at her success.

Cut to Korra back at Air Temple Island in her air bending clothes, with Ikki in front of her. Korra looks a bit flustered.

"Today we're trying something more… simple," Ikki says with a small smile. "We're gonna dance."

"Dance?" Korra is clearly unsure about the whole thing. She suddenly sighs and shrugs. "Eh, why not? It's not like I've got anything better to do."

"Elbows in, torso straight, feet just skimming the ground," Ikki shots the commands at top speed, Korra has a hard time following all of them.

"Wait, wait, what has to be straight?" Korra is confused with Ikki's quick orders. "And how am I supposed to skim without a board?"

Ikki slows down and takes an air bending stance. Korra mimics her.

"Why don't you try it with me?" Ikki suggests and Korra nods, thankful. "We'll start slow and speed up along the way."

Korra follows Ikki's movements and they circle each other. Ikki twirls, swirls and whirls, springing and swinging. Korra has a rough time copying Ikki, but starts to pick up the pace and move in synchrony with the air bender. They do a few more swirls before going back to circling each other.

"Wow, you're a natural at this!" Ikki comments, excited. "You should see Meelo and I trying to sync our movements, it's a mess!"

"A student is only as good as her master," Korra repeats the words she heard Zaheer speaking so many times before.

"Master Ikki?" Ikki tests the words. "I like the sound of that!"

They smile at each other and continue their training.

Scene switches to Tenzin and his children gathered in the dining room for dinner. Meelo and Ikki look rather bored, while Jinora is reading a book, and Tenzin has his arms crossed while sporting an annoyed expression; Pema enters carrying a tray of small dishes.

Pema puts down the tray on the table. "Okay! Everyone here?" she silently counts the number of people. "Alright, where's Korra?"

"Honestly, Pema, I am at my wit's end with that girl! I... I don't know how to get through to her!" Tenzin complains. "She destroyed the air bending gates, seems unable to meditate properly and is a fan of pro-bending. I don't know what to do with that girl," Tenzin looks to Ikki and Jinora. " You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this!"

Ikki looks uninterested and Jinora looks bored as she lowers her books slightly and glances over it.

"I will make no such promises," Jinora says, raises her book again, and resumes reading.

"I wanna be just like Korra when I grow up," Ikki comments and starts staring at the wall, the same uninterested look as before.

Tenzin's expression changes to a dejected one as he closes his eyes and slants his head. Pema kneels beside Tenzin and places a hand on his shoulder. He opens his eyes at her touch and glances at her.

"Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space. She's the traveler type, always on the go, I can tell that; she's just unused to all the… immobility of being trapped in an island and lack of things to do besides meditating," Pema pauses. "I suppose she could study air bending with you, I remember she said something about learning all forms of bending."

"Korra is not ready to learn air bending," Tenzin mumbles and rubs his temples.

Cut to the pro-bending arena's locker room where Bolin is sitting on the bench, while Mako is leaning against the wall, both looking defeated. The door opens and Korra walks in.

"I didn't miss your match, did I? You guys look like you lost already."

"We might as well have," Mako sighs.

"Hasook's a no-good no-show!" Mako grumbles.

The Referee opens the door. "You got two minutes to come out ready to play, or you're disqualified," then he leaves.

"Well, there goes our shot at the tournament... and the winnings."

"What if I join the team?" Korra suggests. "I'm a pretty good bender."

"Nah, we need a water bender, not another earth bender," Bolin dismisses her idea.

"Just a question, do they use mineral water or distilled water for the water benders?" Korra suddenly asks.

"Mineral water, why?" Bolin asks.

"I think I can bend the minerals in the water, which will make the water move and will make me look like a water bender," Korra explains her theory, she's lying through her teeth, but she only needs an excuse to freely water bend without the boys questioning her about it.

"Is that even possible?" Bolin asks.

"I think so, but I never tried it before," Korra explains with confidence. "What do you think? Can I join in and give my theory a try?"

"No way. I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there," Mako denies.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I think we should give Korra's idea a try," Bolin says.

"Thank you, Bolin."

The referee comes back. "Time's up. You in or out?"

"We're in!" Korra and Bolin shout at the same time.

"We are?" Mako asks a little annoyed.

"Of course we are, Bolin and I just said so," Korra makes her way to the closet.

"But I didn't agree to this!" Mako whines.

"You can thank us later, bro, we got a match to win," Bolin says while Korra opens the closet and grabs an uniform.

"You're crazy…" Mako sighs. "And I'm even crazier for agreeing with this."

Scene cuts to the arena as the Fire Ferrets take their places at the center line.

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement water bender." Shiro Shinobi's voice is heard all over the arena. Korra's fidgeting at her outfit which is way too big. "Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks!"

The Fire Ferrets take a fighting stance. "Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive. In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring."

"Whatever you say, Mako," Korra's helmet slips awkwardly, but she soon adjusts it.

"Players! Are you ready?" the referee asks.

The referee holds up his hand and blows his whistle. A bell is rung, signaling the start of the match. The players start attacking each other with their bending. Korra does something Ming-Hua taught her a few years ago: she boils the water, not hot enough to become steam, but hot enough to burn, and throws it at her opponents, aiming at the unprotected part of the neck.

She almost hits the earth bender, but the water bender bends the water back at her. Korra barely dodges, but is soon hit by a fireball, followed by an earth disc, followed by a water bullet. Korra is thrown into zone two, followed by Bolin and Mako.

The first tube in the scoreboard lights up blue.

"The Platypus Bears take round one!" Shiro Shinobi shouts. The bell rings again and the Platypus Bears immediately start attacking. "The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl!"

Korra gets assaulted by all the elements of the other team. She used her water bending to deflect the water blast of the Platypus Bears before conjuring up a shield to block a fire and earth attack; she is slight knocked back by the force of it. She quickly blocks another water blast with one of her own, but is kept on the defensive all the time. Korra takes on a defensive stance; the opposing fire and earth benders ready their attacks. Korra clenches her teeth and grunts with effort as she angrily raises a thick water wall with the double of her size to protect herself against a triple water, fire, and earth combo. The three elements hit the wall at the same time, Korra smiles and throws the wall back at the Platypus Bears, hitting their fire bender who is sent back a zone

"A water wall?" Shiro Shinobi is impressed. "I haven't seen one since the last championship!"

Korra smiles wickedly and raises a lot of the water in her zone to form a huge water bubble and then throws it at the remaining Platypus Bears, sending then back a zone. Korra's panting and sweating, she forced herself a little too much.

"Did I see that right?" Shiro Shinobi asks in bewilderment. Scene shifts back to Air Temple Island, where the Air Acolytes are listening to the game on the radio. "_Folks, I think we're seeing the water bender prodigy of a generation! No one in the history of pro-bending has ever managed to bend such large amounts of water in so little time!_" Tenzin approaches Air Acolytes. "_Would the new player tell us her name?_"

"Pardon me, everyone, have you seen Korra this evening? She's not in her room," Tenzin asks.

"_My name is Korra!_" Korra's tired but proud shout comes from the radio. A female Air Acolyte takes a sip of her drink, but immediately spits it out over the Air Acolyte opposite of her after hearing that. Tenzin's eyebrows twitch in anger and he slightly turns red

"_Remember that name, folks! Korra, the Fire Ferret's newest member and their all time diamond in the rough!_"

"I'll get her myself!" Tenzin is very, very angry.

As Tenzin turns, a gust of wind swirls some leaves around.

"But I thought she was an earth bender," one of the Air Acolyte comments.

"I heard a tale about an Avatar who never mastered water bending, so he just pretended to be able to do so by bending the minerals in the water," another Air Acolyte shrugs. "She must be doing the same thing."

Back to the pro-bending arena. The battle is fierce. Korra deflects the coins with a water whip, as well as the fire blast and water bullet. She clumsily dodges another coin and water attack, before crossing her arms before her face to protect herself from a fire blast. The impact of the fire blast sends her sliding across the field and straight into zone two.

"This girl may be powerful, but she's no pro-bender and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness!" Shiro Shinobi shouts. "They're giving her their best, and she is too tired to give hers in return!"

The Platypus Bears launch another wave of attacks, Korra is hit in the side by a fire blast, knocked out of balance by an earth coin in the stomach, and thrown back by a water blast against the head. Korra bounces past, and falls over the rim. Korra tumbles in the water and silently scolds herself for being so easily defeated. She would have already won if this were a normal fight, but she could only bend water and resorts to ranged attacks.

"And she's in the drink."

Korra swims underwater toward the platform. She emerges from the water. While taking a breather, she looks up when a shadow falls over her. Camera slowly pans up to reveal Tenzin standing there with an angry expression.

"Oh, hey, Tenzin! I thought you didn't like coming to these matches!" Korra laughs nervously and scratches the back of her head. She climbs out of the water, and stands before Tenzin.

"Once again, you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island! Let's go," Tenzin turns and starts to walk away, but is halted by Korra's voice.

"Actually… I'm kind of in the middle of something," Korra explains. "Would you kindly let me finish this before grounding me for life?" Korra giggles. "Heh, an air bender grounding an earth bender, that's like a water bender firing a fire bender."

Tenzin slowly turns around. "I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come back to the temple right now!" Tenzin points down to emphasize his words.

"Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how I am not ready to learn air bending?" Korra barks at him. "Do you know why I don't feel free? Because of you!" Korra bares her teeth and uses her water bending to dry her clothes. "You don't let me do anything! And do you know what? I'm tired of it! Tired of being trapped in Air Temple Island, tired of you forbidding me of doing things and, most of all, I'm tired of not being ready!"

"Korra, I… I don't know what to say…" Tenzin is surprised, and a little hurt.

Korra gestures at the pro-bending playing field behind her. "Well, I know. I'm going out there and I'm going to win the match. I'm a pro-bender, you gotta deal with it!"

"Korra! You never pro-bended before! You're not a pro-bender!" Tenzin yells.

"I am now."

Korra walks away from Tenzin to the nearby elevator.

"The Platypus Bears win round two!" the ring announcer announces. Korra stands on the platform, it starts ascending. Meanwhile, Tenzin turns and exits the arena. "Round three!"

The six benders stand at their starting positions. The moment a bell rings, the Platypus Bears immediately start their offense.

"The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers! They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, unable to come to Korra's rescue! And boy, does she need it!" Shiro Shinobi shouts.

The water bender of the opposing team raises water from the grate in front of him and bends it away; he advances and repeats the attack. Bolin crosses his arms in front of his chest to defend himself against the first water attack. He retaliates by throwing an earth coin, but is forced to raise another coin in front of him to defend himself against the incoming second water blast. Meanwhile, the fire bender attacks Mako, who attempts to retaliate as unsuccessfully as his brother. The two opposing benders drive them into the corner of zone one, against the railing. Frontal shot as Mako and Bolin are being showered by water streams, which forces them to remain in the corner. The water bender directs one water blast after the other at Mako and Bolin, locking them in the corner, while Korra is constantly put on the defensive by fire and earth attacks.

Switch to an aerial shot of the crowd where Tenzin heads down an exit. As the crowd cheers, he turns around. Cut to a concentrated Korra, dodging an earth coin, but being frontally hit by a water blast. Cut briefly back to a close-up of Tenzin, before returning to Korra who was pushed into the second zone by the water blast, where she catches an earth coins and throws it away. Switch back to Tenzin, who sighs while covering his eyes with his hand, the moment the buzzer sounds, signaling Korra has been pushed back into zone three.

"Looks like Korra's pro-bending debut is going to be cut short! She's been pushed back to zone three, and the water is calling her name!" Shiro Shinobi announces.

Korra nearly falls over the edge of the arena, she's teetering over the rim. She dodges an earth coin and regains her balance. Korra's look of anger changes to one of focused determination.

"It's only a matter of time before..." Shiro Shinobi is still talking.

Korra takes on an air bender stance and begins to dodge the three opposing players' attacks in the method she was taught to pass the spinning gates in her air bending training with Ikki, changing direction at a moment's notice.

"Hold the phone! Stop the presses! She's still in the game, folks! And she's moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden, the Platypus Bears' strikes are only striking air!" Shiro Shinobi is surprise, just like the rest of the audience.

The opposing fire bender looks annoyed by this sudden change; he and his teammates attack again. A concentrated Korra nimbly dodges their attack, she moves like an air bender would. Tenzin has turned around.

"How about that?" a dumbfounded Tenzin murmurs in surprise.

The Platypus Bear look tired, and their attacks lack their previous power. A water blast is traveling toward Mako and Bolin who ready themselves to get hit. However, before the blast makes contact, the water loses momentum and falls to the ground.

"The Platypus Bears have no juice left, but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy!" Shiro Shinobi exclaims.

Mako and Bolin waste no time to counter. Mako promptly begins attacking them, directing quick fire blasts at the opposing earth bender, soon aided by his brother's earth bendingThe Platypus Bear earth bender is pushed back by a coin, and the water bender is knocked off his feet by a water and fire combo. Korra spins rapidly around her axis, building up momentum to charge her water bullet. The Platypus Bears are put on the defensive and are being hammered by the strong attacks of the Fire Ferrets. Mako directs three blasts at the other team; the water bender is hit by every one of them and is knocked back several zones, into the water. The earth bender takes a hit from an earth coin, stumbles back, several water and fire attacks push him backward, all the way into the water. The last remaining player is hit by two water blasts. The last Platypus Bear tumbles over the edge of the playing field.

A bell is rung several times.

"Knockout!" Shiro Shinobi shouts with great excitement.

"Woohoo!" with an uncharacteristically excited look, Tenzin points both index fingers at the arena and pumps his fists, jumping for joy. As he looks around, he notices that the nearby spectators are all eying him. He quickly recovers his dignity, straightening his outfit and walking away with a solemn expression.

"The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win! What an upset, folks! The rookies have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I cannot believe it!"

Korra looks around joyfully. Bolin poses and pretentiously puts his hand behind his ears to listen to the applause. Korra approaches him and they high-five each other.

"Hahaha, yeah! Yes!" they cheer and hug.

Mako approaches the duo. He is serious. Bolin and Korra depart and stare at him.

"Korra... what can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks... you are… very good… for a noob."

"Told ya she was special," Bolin gloats.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Somebody else taught me those moves."

"Hey, Korra, do you think you can teach me how to bend the minerals in the water?" Bolin asks.

"Can you metal bend?" Korra asks back.

"Uh… no," Bolin gets a little sad.

"Sorry, you need to learn metal bending first. And how to use the seismic sense… and lava bending," Korra lies, keeping an apologetic face. "And even then you could still not be able, it's quite a selective technique."

"Don't worry, bro, you already are an awesome earth bender the way you are," Mako comforts his brother.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm pretty awesome," Bolin smiles a little.

Cut to a shot of the temple tower on Air Temple Island later that night, with the moon perched high in the sky behind it. People are repairing the air bending gates.

Korra approaches Tenzin, who is supervising the Air Acolytes as they place new gates in place of the ones that Korra destroyed. Korra stops a bit behind Tenzin.

"I'm really sorry... about everything I said." Korra says and Tenzin turns to look at her. "I was really frustrated with myself, and I took it out on you."

"I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine."

"No hard feelings?"

"Of course not. By the way, you were really good out there tonight," Tenzin gets a little too upbeat. "You moved just like an air bender!"

"Wait ... you stayed and watched?"

"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you," Tenzin pauses for a moment. "I guess… I guess you're ready to learn air bending."

"Little late for that, Tenzin," Korra answers. "I already have a master."

"What? Who?" Tenzin is confused and surprised.

"Your kids are a lot more talented than you believe," Korra smiles and starts to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow for air bending practice, bright and early!" she starts jogging while waving. "And, by the way, I kind of permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks!"

Cut scene of Korra arriving at the main building, she sees Ikki sitting against a wall, a sad look on her young face, Korra approaches the kid.

"Hey, Ikki, what's up?" Korra asks sweetly.

"Daddy told me you moved like a real air bender," Ikki sighs, but smiles. "Guess you didn't need my help after all."

"Course I did," Korra says. "You're the one who taught me how to move like that, you're a great master, Ikki. Tenzin may be my master now, but so are you. Actually, as far as I'm concerned you're a better teacher than Tenzin; I actually learnt something with you," Korra smiles at the girl.

"Really?" Ikki asks hopeful. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, it's not like I have a reason to lie about _that_," Korra pauses, thinking for a moment. "So… do you still want those fighting classes?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!" Ikki springs to her feet.

"That's my master!" Korra takes a fighting stance. Ikki mimics her. "We will start with a few punches and then move to kicks, got it?" Ikki nods. "Good."

Korra starts punching the air, Ikki copies her. They soon enter in sync and the episode ends with both girls training in a calm, but steady rhythm.

Fade to credits.

**What do you think of the second chapter? Love it? Hate it? Review, I want to hear your opinion!**

**P. S.: What form do you like better, script form like the first chapter or more story-like form like second chapter?**


	3. Gone With The Bending

**Nickelodeon owns The Legend of Korra. But I am still allowed to dream.**

**Book One:** Air

**Chapter Three:** Gone With The Bending

"A chance encounter turns Korra from pro-bending spectator to pro-bending star. With her new teammates, Mako and Bolin, the Fire Ferrets earn a place in the championship tournament. But meanwhile, an anti-bending revolution brews in Republic City. Who are the Equalists? And what nefarious plan does the mysterious man behind the mask have in store for our hero?" Shiro Shinobi narrates a newsreel.

The episode opens inside the gym of the arena where a large ball flies through the air; Korra catches it.

"Man, I didn't know I would miss my morning training so bad!" Korra comments, a big smile on her face to be training this early. "How did you guys get such a great time slot?"

Korra would always wake up with the first sunshine. At first she hated morning, but grew to like them, since it was the time she would be free to show her true bending potential while training with the Red Lotus, after that they would go into the nearest city for supplies and she would be stuck bending just one element, if any at all.

"We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym," Bolin says sleepy. Korra tosses the ball at him and he barely catches it. Bolin is definitely not a morning person.

Mako catches the ball thrown by Bolin. "And you're the rookiest of us all. We got to get you up to speed if we wanna survive in the tournament." he tosses the ball to Korra. "You gotta deal with it."

Korra catches the ball. "First, that's my catchphrase and you don't have permission to use it. Second, _you_ gotta deal with it!" she aggressively tosses the ball back to Mako, the ball hits him hard in the stomach, flinging him backward in a flip, and causing him to land hard on his back, groaning. Korra looks over her shoulder and notices someone entering the gym

"There are my little hard-working street urchins," Butakha starts walking toward the team. He stops and places his hand on Korra's shoulder. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Korra."

"It's an honor to meet you too!" Korra smiles at him.

"My name is Butakha. I run this whole pro-bending shebang," Buthakha takes a wad of cash out of his inner pocket and places it into the outstretched hand of an eager Mako. "Here are your winnings from the last match." Mako moves to put it away. Butakha raises a finger. "Ah ah ah, not so fast," he takes some of the cash. "First, you owe me for the noob's new gear," takes more cash. "Gym and equipment rentals from last month," Mako sadly looks at the money; he moves to put the rest away, but Butakha stops him again. "Rent on your apartment," Mako looks dismayed at his nearly empty hand. Butakha takes the remaining money. "And a personal loan for groceries."

Mako stares sadly at his empty hand and turns to a dismayed expression. He turns and glares accusingly at Bolin. Pabu is perched on Bolin's shoulders.

Bolin opens his arms and tries to look innocent. "What?" he rubs his stomach. "I'm a growing boy!"

"Oh, and one more small item of business: The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot," Butakha says.

"Thirty thousand yuans?!" Pabu swings his tail for balance as Bolin suddenly slightly bends his head forward.

"Sorry, kids. You got 'til the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else, you're out of the tournament," Butakha says and walks away.

Korra walks up to Mako and Bolin as both brothers look at the ground with sad expressions. They glance to her as she stops.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret bank account overflowing with gold, would you?" Bolin asks.

Korra pulls out her empty pockets. "I got nothing. I haven't needed money since I moved to Air Temple Island. I already have food and clothes for free there."

Mako picks up the ball and puts it in a bag. "Then I wouldn't say you have nothing."

"Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's all right. It's just ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own," Bolin explains.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Mako picks up the bags with two training balls in it and zips it shut. "So, anyway, how are we gonna come up with the money?"

"Oh, oh, I got it! I got it!" Bolin excitedly holds his fire ferret. "I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that!"

Bolin excitedly and hopefully looks at Mako; Mako looks down at Bolin with a 'you cannot be serious' expression. Korra is happy with Bolin's idea, she knows from experience that street performances can result in a reasonable amount of cash if done right.

"Come on, Bolin. We need serious ideas."

"I was serious," Bolin holds Pabu closer, there's hurt in his voice.

"Hey, I'm sure we can get some money with Pabu's tricks," Korra places her hand on Bolin's shoulder. "Naga already helped me to get a few yuans more than once."

"Who is Naga?" Bolin asks

Korra starts opening her mouth, only to be interrupted by Mako. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do," Mako is stressed with his teammates inability to see that Bolin's idea is stupid.

Bolin stands up and both he and Korra eye Mako's exit with a wondering expression. Bolin's look changes to a determined one as he glances to the side.

Cut to Central City Station. Someone is sitting at Zuko's statue's base while people are passing by him.

"Come one, come all!" Bolin has a small bridge set up. He is wearing a flashy jacket and a fake mustache, while Pabu is standing on a little can, wearing a bright lime green jacket. He excitedly speaks to the passersby while making wide motions with his arms. "See Pabu the fantastic fire ferret as he crosses the Ladder of Peril upside down!" Pabu starts to clean himself by licking his paws. "Pabu, do the thing!" the moment Bolin signals Pabu, the ferret jumps on the plank and starts walking across it on his front paws. Bolin softly cheers him on. "Big finish, buddy. Stick the landing." Pabu flips off and lands on one front paw. "Ta da!" Someone throws a coin in Bolin's cup. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! You are too kind! Seriously, too kind! You can come back here and put money right in this…" Bolin shakes his cup, and his excitement vanishes as he hears that there is little money inside it. "Okay, that's fine, that's fine. One yuan down, 29,999 to go."

The typical red car used by the Triple Treat Triad pulls up to Bolin. Bolin looks up. The driver rolls down the window.

"Hey, Bolin. Is that you?" Shady Shin asks

"Oh, hey there, Shady Shin."

Shady Shin gets out of his car and walks toward Bolin. "Heard you're a big time pro-bending player now. Not bad."

"Uh, thanks," Bolin is confused.

"So listen. I got an offer for you. Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle."

"Uh, I don't know, Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats."

"Your brother ain't the boss of you. It's just a little security work. Nothing crooked."

Shady Shin reaches in his pocket, takes out a wad of cash, and tosses it into Bolin's cup. Bolin stares at the money with wide eyes and gasps in awe. He shakes his head and gasps even louder, while nearly sticking his head in the can.

"You game?" Shady Shin asks.

Cut Mako generating lightning. There are at least six fire benders standing next to each other and generating lightning to shoot at the coil in front of them. A construction whistle goes off. Mako takes off his mask and wipes his forehead.

Cut to a shot of the arena's attic that serves as Mako and Bolin's home, as Mako comes up a stair and enters the room.

"Bo, I'm back! Picked up your favorite dumplings!" Mako throws himself at the couch. "Hey, I found some work down at the power plant. Made some decent money," Mako eats a dumpling. "Bolin? You here, bro?" Mako looks out the window at Air Temple Island. "Huh, I bet the little lovebird is making a house call," Mako stands up and walks toward the stairs he just climbed up.

Cut to Air Temple Island to a back-shot of Ikki directing a gust of wind at the air bending gates to make them spin for Korra, who is waiting at the other side. Korra elegantly weaves her way through the spinning panels, twirling around and avoiding every contact.

"Good. Light on your feet!" Ikki shouts. "Light in sense of being opposite of heavy, not light of sunlight!"

Korra spins out on the other side without being touched once by the gates. She lands before Ikki and rests her hands on her knees to catch her breath. The kid smiles at her before suddenly leaning a bit to her left to look behind her. Mako is approaching.

"Korra, is that the bad boy wannabe that drives you crazy?"

"What?! Mako is here?!" she looks wide-eyed at the girl, glances back, and sees Mako.

"So… does he drive you crazy in a bad way… or a good way?"

Korra quickly raises the earth underneath Ikki, catapulting her in the air. Mako pulls up to her, so she turns to face him and clears her throat. Ikki softly land behind her using air bending.

"Ahem. Oh. Hey, Mako," Korra tries to play cool. "Nice to see you."

"You seen Bolin?"

"Nice to see you too, Korra, you're so nice for trying to teach good manners to such a moody and uncultured teenager like me," Korra says in a realistic, if a little exaggerated Mako impersonation. She goes back to her normal voice. "I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. See you later."

Korra briefly glances down, but quickly raises her hand as she calls after Mako.

"Wait, I'm going to help you look for Bolin," Korra states with confidence.

Mako raises his hand to brush her off. "Nah, I got it."

"I didn't ask for your permission," Korra walks past him. "Look, Bolin is my friend and I care about him like a brother, so we're going to take Naga and track him down."

"Who's Naga?"

"My best friend," Korra says proudly. "And a great tracker."

Cut to Mako and Korra riding on Naga through the streets of Republic City at night.

"Your best friend is a... polar bear dog. Somehow, that makes perfect sense," Mako shrugs. "At least it explains all the growling and bare teeth thing."

"Are you trying to imply something?" Korra barks, before growling and baring her teeth at him.

"No! Nothing!"

Korra stops growling, but her teeth are still bared. Cut to Naga pulling up at the base of Zuko's statue. Mako and Korra look around.

"Well, this is his usual hangout." Mako gets off Naga and walks up to some street kids pushing each other around and laughing. "You guys have seen my brother around here today?"

"Perhaps. My memory's a little... _foggy_," Skoochy says and leans closer while casually rubbing his nose. "Maybe you can help _clear_ it up." Skoochy holds out a casual, but suggestive hand, asking silently for money.

"You're good, Skoochy. Humph, a real pro." Mako digs into his back pocket and retrieves a yuan bill. He hands it to Skoochy, who immediately puts it away in the inner pocket of his jacket.

"Yeah, I seen him."

"When?"

"About noon."

"What was he doing?"

"He was performing some kind of monkey rat circus. And then..." Skoochy holds his hand out to Mako again. Mako rolls his eyes in annoyance, but takes out another yuan bill.

Mako gives him the bill. "And then what? Why did he leave?"

"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod." Skoochy pauses for a bit, before adding, "The Triple Threats? The Red Monsoons? The Agni Kais? All the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting outta me!"

Skoochy promptly turns around and runs off. Skoochy's friends pass the scene, running after him.

"What's he talking about?" Korra asks.

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing and Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it."

"Mako?" Korra calls slowly. "How exactly does grass fight?"

Mako sighs and face palms. Korra only looks at him with a confused face.

Cut to several trolleys riding by. As they pass, Naga is revealed, carrying Korra and Mako on her back, who had been waiting to go on.

"So where're we headed?" Korra asks.

"The Triple Threat Triad's headquarters. Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet."

"The Triple Threat Triad? I beat up some of them when I got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up with…"

The rest of Korra's sentence is cut off when Naga suddenly shoot forward. The polar bear dog dashes through the street, taking a sharp right turn in pursuit of a running fire ferret.

"Whoa, Naga!" Korra pulls the reins to halt her mount, to no avail. Naga turns around the corner of a building, the ferret waiting for them. The fire ferret runs down a street and climbs a street light as Naga approaches.

"That's Pabu!" Mako shouts, recognizing the fire ferret.

"Pabu? Pabu!" Korra pulls Naga's reins. "No, Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snack."

Naga calms down and starts panting, her tongue out of her mouth. Pabu slides down the pole, and brings his nose forward to touch Naga's, before jumping on her head and running down her back to climb onto Mako's shoulder, who briefly smiles at the animal.

"We gotta hurry," Mako says.

Cut to shot of the foggy sky, the full moon hidden behind three slim clouds. Korra, Mako, and the animals are standing outside the Triple Threat Triad headquarters.

"Something's not right," Mako approaches the door cautiously with Pabu still on his shoulders. "There're usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious."

Mako presses his back against the door post and peers into the door window, while signaling to Korra that it is safe to come up. As he slinks back into the shadows, Korra casually strolls toward the door, forsaking any sneaking up.

"Korra! What are you doing?!" Mako whispers.

"Saving time," Korra says and kicks the door out of its hinge.

The small party enters the empty room, looking around. The building is strangely empty and the furniture is broken.

"Bolin? You in here?"

A truck's engine roars outside and Korra and Mako promptly run out the back. As they crash through the door, they're just in time to witness a truck and five motorcycles drive off. The back of the truck, its doors still open, shows Bolin and Shady Shin, both tied down and gagged, sitting inside the truck. A masked individual closes the doors. Mako and Korra run after the strangers.

"Bolin!" they shout as one.

As Mako and Korra run after the vehicles, two masked figures on motorcycles pull out smoke grenades and toss them at the incoming duo. The grenades explode with a bright flash and produce thick, heavy, green smoke, effectively halting Korra and Mako's pursuit for some seconds. The masked figures take notice of the grenades effects and drive off with screeching tires; they quickly pull away and turn a corner, smoke in their trail. Mako and Korra are coughing heavily amidst the smoke, covering their mouths.

"Naga, yip yip!" Korra calls.

Korra starts running in the direction the motorcyclists took off in, Naga is racing after her. As she passes, Mako starts to run after them as well. Naga catches Korra with her mouth and throws the teenager over her shoulder, Korra lands safely on the animal's back. The truck they're chasing drives off into the distance, the motorcyclists in tow. Mako sends a fire blast at the masked motorcyclists, who swerve to avoid it.

Korra brings up her arms and cracks the earth with her bending. A motorcyclist avoids the first big crack, before being catapulted into the air by an earth ramp created by Korra. The rider lands safely and continues to follow the rest of the escaping party.

Two of the motorcyclists fall back, one swerving to the left and the other bring her motor to a spinning halt while throwing a bola at the incoming Naga. Naga's feet are tied together by the rope; she crashes to the ground, sending Korra flying through the air and onto the ground. Korra jumps to her feet and looks at Naga, who gives her a reassuring glance. Korra tries do bend the bola, but it is useless.

The two masked motorcyclists elegantly twist in the air to land at opposite sides of Mako and Korra to fight them. The female rider wastes no time and runs for Korra, who makes a punching motion with her right fist and sends a large chunk of ground at the incoming attacker. The female rider elegantly avoids the chunk of ground by jumping over it, twisting several times in the air, and continues her run for the Avatar. She initiates a hand-to-hand combat with Korra, aiming for Korra's head, but the Avatar averts the course with her left hand. Korra retaliates with another chunk of ground, which her opponent ducks under. The chi blocker locks arms with Korra. The Avatar throws another ground chunk with her left hand, but the chi blocker leans back to dodge it, knocking Korra's hand to the side. Korra uses her sideways moment to spin around in a full moon kick, though the masked fighter evades the kick by moving to her left. Korra aims a high kick at the chi blocker's head, who reciprocates that move and curls her leg around the Avatar's and pulls it down, creating an unguarded opening to Korra's right side. She delivers about four punches to the Avatar's side and arm and backs away. Korra staggers with a grunt, as her right side has gone numb. She grabs hold of her right arm with her left one, her eye big in wonder about what just happened to her.

Korra madly charges at the masked female, preparing a punch. The masked woman avoids the punch, flips over a low-aimed arc, and jumps to avoid the a kick aimed at her. The two women run toward each other. Korra aims two more punches and kicks at her attacker, but to no avail as she dodges.

Mako grunts in pain as he finds his right arm immobilized. He briefly clutches it, but quickly focuses again on his male attacker, who comes at him again. Mako aims a wide fire-fueled swing at his opponent, who easily ducks under it, twirls behind Mako's back, and quickly delivers several punches to his unguarded left side. Korra's attacker jumps up and kicks the staggering Avatar back with two feet to the chest. As Korra falls backward, Mako is also being flung backward. He lands roughly on the ground with a heavy thud and a groan; Korra lands right before him with a similar grunt of pain.

"Can you bend Naga's bola?" Mako asks.

"Tried it, the material is not bendable."

"How about their motorcycles? They are made of metal."

"That's … actually a good idea," Korra tries to bend a motorcycle. "Ugh, I can't bend. I can't bend!"

"Calm down, it'll wear off. Those guys are chi blockers."

Naga is growling at the scene that developed before her, and she starts to tug at her restraints. The masked riders approach Mako and Korra while twirling their bolas around them menacingly; as one of the masked figures prepares to throw the bola, his concentration is broken by a loud growl and he looks to his right. Naga jumps up through the air, teeth bare and growling, she jumps on top of the male rider and barks at him, Pabu gets on top of her head and squeaks at the man. Switch to a side-view of both rides who briefly eye each other before jumping up, hurling more smoke grenades to cover their exit. Switch to a side shot as they both ride out of the smoke on their motorcycles.

Cut to a shot of Korra and Mako as they slowly push themselves up. Pabu crawls up Mako's leg and onto his shoulder while Korra drapes her arm around Naga's head and allows her pet to pull her to her feet. Frontal shot of Korra as she curiously eyes her hands, and raises her arms, punching out in an attempt to bend.

"Earth bending!" Korra shouts. "Metal bending! Lava bending!" she sighs and looks at Mako. "Do you know who those guys are?"

"Equalists."

"Equa-what?"

"A group of non-benders who try to end the benders tyranny or something," Mako explains. "According to them, non-benders are considered low class citizens by benders."

"So, basically, they consider a person unfairly privileged because of inborn traits?" Korra shakes her head. "That's racist."

"They have a pretty valid point, y'know."

"No, they don't, that's as silly as the Southern and Northern Water Tribes fighting each other under the excuse of the Northerners being privileged," Korra sighs. "Anyway, what the equalists want with the Triple Threats?"

"Nothing good, I'm sure," Mako rubs his temples in frustration. "Urgh, can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess! I told him to stay away from the Triple Threats!"

"Mako," Korra whispers in a calming voice. "We're going to save Bolin. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not."

Fade to a shot of Korra and Mako riding on Naga through another street of the City in search of Bolin. The shad blurs into another shot of them in the vicinity of a deserted bridge. Naga walks up to a lit trolley station. Cut to Naga walking through another street, vanishing in the fog. Switch to shot of the duo atop Naga, who is panting heavily.

"We've been out all night," Korra comments. Naga stops. "No sign of him."

"We've gotta keep looking. But where?"

They both turn in another direction, eyes closed in disappointment. Suddenly, Korra erects herself and her eyes spring open.

"I just remembered something!" Korra pulls Naga's reins and they start moving again.

Fade to shot of Republic City Park, covering in morning fog. They pull up at a fountain, Naga as she bends over to drink. Pabu climbs on top of Naga's head and takes a drink, too. Korra and Mako sit by the fountain; Mako has his eyes closed.

"The first day I got into town, I ran into an equalist protester over there," she points. "I remembered him because he managed to be more ungracious than you."

"And you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Mako stops. "Wait, do you think I'm ungracious?"

"Your brother has been kidnapped by racists and you're worried about a girl's opinion?" Korra is shocked. "Seriously, Mako, you should review your priorities."

"I'm sorry for carrying about your opinion, Korra, it won't happen again."

"Good," Korra nods. "So, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?"

" Well, we... we used to do some work for them back in the day." Mako is ashamed.

"You were criminals, then."

"No! You don't know what you're talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff."

"Relax, dude, you're not the only one with a criminal past," Korra giggles. "So, what's your list of crimes?"

"Mostly stealing," Mako looks at Korra with curiosity. "What's yours?"

"Stealing, unprovoked assault, disturbing the peace, public indecency, stealing again, unauthorized property re-coloration, unflattering impersonation of an officer, reckless bending, destruction of the peace, really petty larceny, multiple counts of destruction of private and public property, some more stealing, inciting mass hysteria, making fun of the peace, aggravated jaywalking and resisting arrest," Korra shrugs. "There's more, but it's personal stuff," Korra glances at Mako. "Why did you enter a life of crime?"

"We were orphans out on the street; I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother."

"I'm sorry. It must have been really hard," Korra looks down. "Can I ask what happened to your parents?"

"They were mugged, by a fire bender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight," Mako sighs. "Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him..."

Cut to the sun shining through the tree branches; Korra is cuddling Naga, they're both asleep. Pabu is curled up on top of Naga's head. Mako is sleeping against the fountain, thumb sucking.

A protester yells through a megaphone. "Equality now! Equality now!" he yells louder. "We want equality now!"

Korra opens her eyes and sees Mako thumb sucking. She holds back a snicker. Naga is not so nice and makes a laughing sound, followed by Pabu's joyful squeaks.

"Um... what?" Mako wakes up and notices that he is still thumb sucking, he quickly takes his thumb out of his mouth and looks at Korra. "How much did you see?"

Korra smiles awkwardly at Mako who stares back at her. They turn their attention in wonder in the direction of the sound that woke them up.

"Non-benders of Republic City..." the protester continues yelling.

"That's our guy!" Korra excitedly points at the protester.

"Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the..." he gasps as Korra walks up to the podium. Korra pulls up at the table on which the protester stands, with a frightened civilian sitting next to him. The protester puts down the megaphone. "It's you again! You cannot silence me, bender!"

Korra promptly swats away the megaphone under a squeal of the protester. The megaphone breaks into little pieces.

"Good morning, my friend got kidnapped by some equalists. Would you kindly tell me where they took him?" Korra politely asks, a big and warm smile on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'll give you up to the count of three to answer my question," Korra says in a uncanny calm voice. Her smile disappeared. "One."

"What will you do if I disobey?" he asks defiantly. "Use your bending?"

"Two."

"You think you scare me, bender?" the protester angrily asks. "Do you?!"

"Korra, what are you going to…" Mako begins to ask.

"Three," Korra says and Naga attacks the table, flipping it in the air and using her powerful paws to smash the furniture to pieces. "Good girl."

Leaflets with a picture of Amon are thrown off and rain down upon the area, falling upon everyone, the protester and his friend are watching everything with incredulous looks. The protester suddenly snaps out of it and starts to pick up the leaflets, a dismayed look on his face. Mako grabs one of the papers out of the air and examines it.

"'Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o'clock.'"

"What is the Revelation?" Korra asks to no one in particular.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!" the protester yells.

"Naga," Korra casually says the animal's name. "Pin."

The protester hears a low growls and slowly turns his head. He sees a very angry Naga glaring at him. He tries to escape, only to be pinned on the ground by the polar bear dog.

"Get this beast away from me!" he squeaks.

"Such _poor_ manners…" Korra sighs. "No wonder I dislike you."

"What do you want?" he asks, frightened by Naga.

"Answers."

"No one knows what the Revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friend," he immediately says. "But if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

"Where's it happening?" Mako asks.

At the sound of a whistle, Mako and Korra turn to their left. There's a policeman running toward them, while blowing his whistle again.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" the policeman asks.

"Those benders are oppressing us. Help!" the protester screams.

"Naga, let go!" Korra commands and jumps on the animal's back.

Mako quickly snatches up a handful of leaflets before vaulting on Naga; as soon as Mako's on, Naga takes off.

Cut to Mako and Korra sitting on a bench underneath the bridge. Korra holds one of the leaflets, while they're both looking at several others spread out over the floor. There hangs a map of the city next to Korra on the wall.

"Why didn't the equalists put a location on these?" Mako asks dismayed.

Korra doesn't answer, she only stares at the back of the leaflets, there are four different images. Something clicks in her head.

_Flashback_

_Younger Korra and Red Lotus are walking around a street. They are stopped by a man handing out leaflets._

_"One for you, one for you and one for you," the man gives a leaflet to Zaheer, Ghazan and P'Li. "And one for the young lady, of course," he gives one to Korra._

_"Thank you," Zaheer smiles kindly. The Red Lotus continues their walk._

_"Red Flower Party, tonight, eight o'clock," Korra reads her leaflet. "Strange… there's no address…"_

_"Look at the back," Ming-Hua suggests. Korra obeys and sees a red line on the back of the leaflet._

_"It's… a line," Korra states the obvious._

_"Alone, it's just a line," Zaheer takes P'Li and Ghazan's leaflets. "But together…" he joins the three leaflets and shows Korra._

_She and adds her own leaflet, forming a rather simplistic map. "It's a puzzle!" she squeaks._

_"Yup, it's an old trick we use to avoid non-members from crashing our party," Ghazan smirks. "Simple, yet practical."_

_Korra smiles and hands back the leaflets._

_End of Flashback_

"It's a puzzle…" Korra mutters.

She calmly walks over to the map, four leaflets in hand. She starts to compare them to the city map, moving the image over different areas. She finds the right location after a few tries. One of the leaflets has a red spot on its back, indicating the meeting place.

"How did you figure that one out?" Mako is surprised.

"You're not the only kid who worked for criminals," Korra has a confident grin on her face.

Cut to a shot of a factory site at night, barely visible in the nightly fog that hangs over it. A group of people walk toward the building, and Korra and Mako stay into the shadow of another building, eyeing them.

"This is the place," Mako whispers.

"Cool. What do we do now?" Korra asks.

"We call the cops."

"Yeah, a bunch of people having a meeting. So scary and suspicious."

"Fine. We go alone, then."

Mako puts on a hat to fit his disguise outfit and Korra puts on a flapper hat, tugging her ponytail underneath it, before walking toward the other factory building. A doorman is checking the invitation of a citizen, who is holding up the leaflet. Approving it, he moves aside to let the man in, and immediately turns his attention to the man that was waiting, who takes out his own leaflet and shows it. Korra and Mako approach the doorman. Mako moves closer and grabs hold of Korra's arm.

"Mako, what are you doing?" Korra is quite annoyed.

"We'll attract less attention this way," he says in a hushed voice.

"This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation," the doorman barks.

"Invitation?" Mako asks with a confused look. "What invitation?"

Korra handles the doorman a leaflet. "Sorry about that, it's his first time."

The doorman takes the leaflet, eyes it, and moves out of the way. "The Revelation is upon us, my brother and sister."

Mako and Korra enter. They walk to the meeting place and look out over the gathered crowd. The entire crowd is waiting before an empty, but lit podium at the other side of the large factory.

"I knew a lot of people hate benders, but I've never seen so many in one place," Mako looks around. "Keep your eyes out for Bolin."

Korra and Mako run off to the side and make their way through the waiting crowd.

"Please welcome your hero," a hatch opens in the middle of the stage, light pouring out from it. "Your savior... Amon!

Amon emerges from a trapdoor in the stage with a line of equalists behind him under loud approving cheers of the crowd. A spotlight is turned on, illuminating the equalist leader. Korra eyes him slightly shocked. Amon walks up to the microphone, the people still cheering loudly for him.

"My quest for equality began many years ago," Amon begins his speech. "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on the Northern Water Tribe. My father, a powerful water bender, would take me and my brother on 'hunting trips', said trips were just an excuse to ruthlessly train my brother, a water bender, in the technique of blood bending," the audience gasps. "I had to watch as my beloved brother was turned into a monster, and there was nothing I could do to save him back then," Amon pauses, as if having a hard time putting the next events into words. "One day, our father ordered my brother to blood bend me, as the ultimate test of his abilities. My brother tried to go against him, he tried to protect me, but my father called us weak. I was weak for not being a bender, my brother was weak for not hurting me," Amon pauses. "I ran away after that, I tried to save my brother, but he refused to come, he wanted to stay behind… with our father. That day, I lost any faith in benders that I had left," Amon looks around the crowd. "As you know, the Avatar was killed twelve years ago. If she were alive, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she would be _wrong_. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era," Korra bares her teeth in anger. "Happily, that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, 'what is the Revelation?' You are about to get your answer." Korra and Mako change a worried glance. "Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say someone needs to take over the duty of restoring balance. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away," Amon makes a dramatic pause for dramatic effect. "Permanently."

The audience gasps. Korra's eyes widen in horror.

"That's impossible… there's no way…" Korra whispers.

"This guy's insane," Mako reassures Korra.

"Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt," an equalist guard leads the tied up man onto the stage. "Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City," the crowd boos.

"Ah, boo yourself!" Lightning Bolt Zolt yells.

Equalist guards lead four more tied up benders onto the stage, forcing them to their knees, Bolin being the last of them. Bolin is anxiously looking around with a scared expression.

"Bolin!" Korra determinedly starts walking to the front, but is pulled back by Mako.

"Wait, we can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this."

"What are you talking about? I can just lava bend the whole place and seize the panic to save Bolin and get the hay outta here."

"And how are we gonna escape the lava, genius?"

"You… have a point."

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness," the Lieutenant takes off the rope binding Lightning Bolt Zolt. "I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."

Amon moves away from Zolt and the equalist guard pushes Zolt in the opposite direction Amon took to bring some space between the two fighters.

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal."

Lightning Bolt Zolt immediately directs a fire blast at Amon. He nimbly dodges every blast that Zolt throws at him, gradually coming closer. Zolt surges forward while generating lightning. He fires the bolt at the equalist leader who ducks underneath it, grabs hold of Zolt's wrist, and twists it around and away from him. The lighting crashes into the stage, before hitting the ceiling as Amon turns his hands further away. Amon moves his hand from Zolt's wrist to his forehead, Amon places his thumb in the center; Zolt's face is contorted in fear. The crackling lightning changes into a large fire blast, and stops entirely. Amon lets go of Zolt, who collapses weakly onto the ground. Amon takes a few steps back and Zolt attempts to fire bend at Amon to no avail; he crashed back to the ground before the feet of the equalist leader. The crowd gasps.

"What... What did you do to me?" Lightning Bolt Zolt asks.

"Your fire bending is gone. Forever. The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!"

The crowd cheers madly. One of the Equalist guards releases the second captured bender, Shady Shin, and kicks him forward to face Amon.

"Any ideas yet?" Mako asks Korra.

"I think so, see those machines?" Mao looks toward the machines on the walls. "They're powered by water and steam. I create some cover, you grab Bo, we escape and never talk about it again."

"We should just call the cops…"

"We don't have time for that!" Korra growls. "C'mon, Mako, do it for Bolin!"

Mako simply stares at Korra, he then sighs and nods.

Korra emerges at the side of the pleased crowd, carefully moving through one of the side exits. She runs through a hallway filled with machines. She stops; Korra turns a big red wheel on the machine. With a grunt of effort from Korra, the wheel turns, releasing one small air leak.

"Why didn't I just metal bend?" Korra makes a hand gesture, using her bending to turn a small red wheel, causing another minor leak to shut out of the pipe.

"Hey, you!" Korra gulps as the doorman approaches her, his size filling up the entire hallway, blocking any possible exit in that direction.

Back at the meeting, Mako makes his way to the front of the crowd as Amon is taking away Shady Shin's bending. Another bender is grabbed by the collar and pulled to his feet. He gasps, and Bolin is left for last.

Cut back to Korra and the doorman.

"Is there a problem, my brother?" Korra asks in an overly sweet and upbeat voice. She innocently smiles at him.

"What are you doing back here?" he asks more nicely.

"Oh, I was looking for the bathroom but got lost. Would you kindly help me find the right way?"

"Sure thing, my sister," the doorman smiles gently and turns his back to Korra. Korra bends a chunk of ground and throws it at the man's head, apparently knocking him out.

"I'm so, so sorry," Korra apologizes before going back to opening more wheels in the machine, causing more leaks. The man slowly gets up in the background.

Cut to Mako in the crowd, watching Amon remove another bender's bending. He turns to his left, looking to where Korra disappeared to.

"Hurry up, Korra," he mutters to himself.

Cut back to Korra as she ducks underneath a violent swing of the doorman's wrench that hits the pipes instead, denting them. Korra pulls the man into a turn, flinging his entire body into the machine, knocking off all the vents that were holding down the steam. Through three open pipes, steam pores out and fills the room. Korra apologetically looks to the knocked out man.

"You, sir, are a terrible person," Korra scolds him. "Pretending to be knocked out? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Korra smiles a little. "But… thanks for helping me with this steam machine, that was a very nice thing to do."

Cut to a frightened Bolin as an equalist guard moves toward him. As the equalist start to fumble at his ropes, Bolin anxiously looks back, whimpering softly. Once he is free, he is pulled on his feet and thrown forward. He stumbles forward on the stage while the bender Amon just took care of slumps down in exhaustion. Amon slowly turns around under loud cheering of the crowd. Bolin has the fingertips of his hands pressed together as he addresses Amon.

"Uh, hello, Amon, sir," Bolin smiles awkwardly. "I think there's been a big misunderstanding."

Amon moves forward and Bolin slightly backs up.

Cut to Korra, water bending the steam behind her, a focused look on her face. The moment she has enough, she directs it all in front of her with a powerful swipe of her hand. Cut to Bolin. An explosion to his left makes him duck for cover; under loud screams of the crowd, steam starts to pour in to the meeting room. Steam is engulfing everything in its path, clouding everyone and everything. Several civilians back up from the incoming steam, turning around and making a break for it. Amon stands amidst the steam; he backs away, vanishing completely. Bolin slowly backs up, but is grabbed from behind by an equalist, much to Bolin's shock. Mako emerges out of the steam from behind the equalist, grabs hold of him, and throws him away over his shoulder.

"Bolin, do you have any idea of the trouble Korra and I had to go through in order to find you?"

"Mako! I love you!" Bolin moves forward in an attempt to hug his brother, Mako seizes him around his neck and drags him off into the steam.

Cut to a shot of outside the factory where a door is being flung open, scaring off several birds. The two brothers emerge from the balcony exit and run over to a ladder; the Lieutenant goes after them, twirling his kali sticks and slamming them into the ladder, sending an electricity charge through it. Mako and Bolin scream in shock and pain and fall down, landing with grunts. The Lieutenant jumps down from the balcony, his kali stick charged. He lands and immediately releases the charge, forcing the brothers to jump away. Mako raises his fist and goes on the offensive, launching a fire jet at the crouched Lieutenant from his left fist. The equalist runs off to avoid the blast. He attacks Mako with his kali sticks, electricity trailing behind them as he rapidly swings them around. With a few fast hits, Mako is floored, and the Lieutenant turns to Bolin.

Bolin flips over and uses his own momentum to hurl a slap of earth at the Lieutenant with a grunt of focus, who jumps up, twirling out of its path. He does a similar evasive maneuver to avoid the second block a grunting Bolin threw at him, before charging the earth bender. Bolin conjures up a large earth wall to protect himself. The Lieutenant performs a round off, before back flipping and somersaulting over Bolin's wall. He lands behind a shocked Bolin, who quickly turns to face him, and after delivering several quick hits with his charged kali sticks, the Lieutenant jabs him with the two electrified kali sticks and electroshocks him until he falls to the ground unconscious.

Suddenly, Mako emerges from beside the wall, using the adjacent building to push himself off in the Lieutenant's direction, sending a fire slice in his direction. The Lieutenant dodges, and Mako kicks out another fire slice while grunting in effort, knocking over Bolin's wall with his attack. The Lieutenant charges Mako again and after a quick exchange of some blows striking air from both parties, the Lieutenant lands a hit with a kali stack in Mako's stomach, flinging him back with a grunt of pain. As Mako is pushed up against the wall, the Lieutenant charges and twirls both his weapon sticks and jabs Mako's chest, electro shocking him into unconsciousness Mako slumps onto the ground as well; the Lieutenant is looking at Bolin's unconscious form.

"You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore."

A pillar of rock shoots up beside the Lieutenant and thrusts him brutally against the building. He slams hard against the metal, his two kali sticks are knocked out of his hands, and he falls down onto the ground. As he tries to get up, Korra walks in.

"Not on my watch, sparkle," Korra engulfs her hands in flames. "Naga, yip yip."

Naga barks and immediately comes running from behind a building, jumping down the last of the ramp. More equalist fighters storm the area from the balcony. Korra ascend on to Naga.

"Get her!" the Lieutenant screams.

"Ready, girl?" Korra asks and gets a bark in response. "That's what I thought. Now let's do a nice fire wall." Naga jump as high as she can. Korra shots a few fireballs at the ground and uses her bending to turn them into a medium wall, holding back a reasonable number of equalists. "This should buy us some time."

Bolin sits up, slightly dazed, though he screams in fright and moves his hands protectively before him as he looks up. Naga runs up, grabbing Bolin with her teeth by his collar and drags him off. Korra pulls Mako, who is still unconscious, by his shirt and throws him on Naga's back.

Bolin bounces along with Naga's strides. "That's… not… the… best way... to wake… up…" he complains. "Can… I go… top? Please!" Naga simply throws him over her shoulder, he barely manages to grab her saddle and stay on top of the polar bear dog. Naga runs off in the distance.

"The Avatar. That's her! She's alive!" The Lieutenant yells. "Get her!"

Several equalists immediately run after them. Amon appears on the balcony, overlooking the situation, his hands folded casually behind his back.

"Let her go." the equalist fighters stop. "She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power… and a little card to keep up my sleeve…"

Cut to the Air Temple Island at night. Tenzin sees Korra riding Naga and coming toward him.

"Thank goodness!" Tenzin says as Naga stops near him. "Where have you been? Ikki told me something about a teammate of yours showing up…" Tenzin stopps, seeing that Korra is extremely concerned about something. "Korra, what happened? Is something wrong?"

"I was at an equalist rally," Korra blurts out, she is shaking slightly. "I saw their leader."

"Amon?"

Korra nods. "He can take people's bending away. For good."

"That's... that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"But I saw him do it!"

"I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe."

Cut to Amon and the Lieutenant.

"Amon, sir, what should we do now that the Avatar is alive?" the Lieutenant asks.

"We wait…" Amon says calmly. "This information will come in handy soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon _enough_."

Fade to credits.

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**

**So, what do you think of the flashback? Should I do more flashbacks showing Korra's life with the Red Lotus or not?**


	4. A Nightmare On Republic City

**I don't own anything in this fanfic. Nickledeon does. Don't sue me! I am not gaining any profit from this fic.**

**Book One:** Air

**Chapter Four:** A Nightmare On Republic City

"Benders be on alert. After coming face to face with Amon, leader of the Equalists, Avatar Korra discovers a terrifying truth: this masked mad man has the ability to take away a person's bending, permanently. Korra may be the Avatar, but is she prepared to face such a frightening foe?" Shiro Shinobi narrates over newsreel.

The episode opens up at night in Bolin and Mako's room with them sleeping. As a shadow passes the doors, Bolin quickly shoots up in his bed, alarmed. Soon after, an equalist chi blocker breaks through the window, while two more break in through the door. Bolin jumps out of his bed and looks around, trying to find an earth disc. An equalist seizes his distraction and kicks him to the ground on his knees while he lets out a shout of pain. Desperate, Bolin sees Amon walking toward her as she hears footsteps.

"After I take your bending away, you will be nothing," Amon reaches his hand towards Bolin's face as he watches with fear.

Bolin wakes up with a frightful scream, beads of sweat running down his face and gasping for air, revealing that it was all a nightmare. He looks at Pabu, who licks his right hand to comfort his master. Mako is still asleep.

"It was just a bad dream… a real bad one," he pets Pabu. Bolin sighs and looks down. "I'm so worried, Pabu. I… I almost lost my bending… what if they come back for a second try? What if they get Mako or Korra?" Bolin glances at the animal. "Wish there was something I could do…"

Pabu squeaks, unsure on how to answer.

"That's a terrible answer, Pabu!" Bolin complains. "Next time, I'm asking Naga for advice!"

Pabu hisses, displeased with the idea.

The next scene is identical to the original one, so it will be skipped! For those who don't remember: Tarrlok wants to create a task force to bring Amon to justice. Tenzin disagrees, but the rest of the council agrees. Tarrlok is the leader of the new task force.

Cuts to later at Air Temple Island, early in the morning. Happy music plays as Korra defends herself from one of Ikki's back kicks and prepares herself to hit the girl with a punch. The music becomes static and soon after, Amon's voice is heard.

"Good evening, my fellow equalists," The duo immediately stops their fight. "This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear," the radio returns to static.

"Korra, what does this mean?" Ikki asks, confused and afraid.

"This means a lot of things, Ikki," Korra tells the kid. "But the ones that are more relevant to you are: this is city is full of idiots, your fighting training will be doubled for good measure and I'm going to ask Bolin and Mako to sleep here tonight."

"Are we going to have a slumber party?" Ikki is excited again; no trace of fear reaches her face. "Does daddy know about this?"

"Nope, but I want you to tell him when he arrives," Korra takes a fighting stance. "Now back to training, kid, we still have two or three hours before my pro-bending training starts and I want you to perfect that uppercut."

Ikki grins and attacks Korra.

Later, the Fire Ferrets are training. Suddenly, Butakha enters the gym, a big smile on his face.

"Good news, kids!" he shouts. The trio stops their training and looks at him. "You made it to the championship!"

"But… we didn't ante for the pot, did we?" Korra asks and glances at her teammates; they shrug.

"Nope, you didn't, but someone is willing to sponsor your team," Hiroshi and Asami Sato enter the room. "Kids, meet the Satos, your new sponsors!"

"You gotta be kidding me…" Mako whispers to himself.

"No way…" Bolin agrees, equally surprised.

"Hi!" Asami smiles and waves. "Name's Asami."

"Pleasure to meet ya!" Korra grins and shakes hands with her. "I'm Korra."

"And I'm Hiroshi Sato," Hiroshi and Korra shake hands. "You're the team's water bender, correct?"

"Yup! You got that right!" Korra agrees. "Those two back there are Mako and Bolin. Sorry about them, I'm trying to teach Mako good manners, but even my polar bear dog has a better behavior."

"Hi-Hi-Hiroshi Sa-Sato…" Bolin stutters. "Ou-our spon-ponsor."

"Creator of the satomobiles…" Mako shakes his head.

"So… why are you sponsoring our team?" Korra asks. "I mean, I'm thankful for it, but… why?"

"You see, I came from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age, I was a mere shoe-shiner, and all I had to my name was an idea; the satomobile. Now, I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground and I built the entire Future Industries Empire from that one selfless loan," Hiroshi tells Korra. "And, well, I think it's time to pass the torch."

"And why us? There are a lot of pro-bending teams out there, many better than ours."

Hiroshi chuckles. "Toza told me about your situation, he's a good friend of mine and I could see he really wanted me to help you out. I was a little unsure about the whole sponsoring thing at first, but after reading about how you fought those good for nothing equalists, I decided that you have what takes to win the championship."

"Uh… thanks?" Korra scratches the back of her head.

"There's just one catch. You all have to wear the Future Industries logo on your uniforms," Butakha informs the group.

"I'll tattoo it on my chest if you want, sir," Mako finally snaps out of his catatonia. He points to his chest and smiles while both Hiroshi and Asami chuckle. "Thank you both so much," Mako shakes Hiroshi and Asami's hands. "I promise the Fire Ferrets will make the most of this opportunity."

"Great!" Hirsoshi grins. "We must celebrate this! How about I treat you all to dinner? Tomorrow night, eight o' clock, Kuang's Cuisine."

"Uh, Kuang's? We don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy," Mako looks down.

"That's not a problem, I'll take care of that. All you need to do is show up."

"Then I guess we're seeing you there."

"Perfect, I'll see you all there, then," Hiroshi nods and leaves.

"Nice meeting you," Asami winks and follows her father.

"Wait a minute… I have no idea where Kuang's Cuisine is," Korra's smile becomes a frown.

"No problem, I know where it is, Lightning Bolt Zolt took us to a party there once."

"Di-dinner wi-with Hiro-roshi Sa-Sato…" Bolin is still catatonic.

"So… do you guys wanna sleep at Air Temple Island tonight?" Korra asks. "With all the equalist fuss, it would be for the better."

"Yeah, sure," Mako agrees. "It's not like we have any food here," Korra frowns slightly at this.

Later, at sunset on Air Temple Island, Tenzin's family, Bolin, Mako and Korra are about to eat dinner. Before eating, they bow their heads as Tenzin starts a prayer.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and..."

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Tarrlok asks as he stands in the door hole.

"This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner," Tenzin turns and stands up to face Tarrlok.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished." Tenzin narrows his eyes while glaring at him. "Air benders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?"

Tenzin sighs. "I suppose," he takes a seat and glances at his wife, Pema, who scowls at him. He raises his hands, palms facing forward while shrugging, giving her a helpless look.

Tarrlok walks over to the Fire Ferrets. "Ah, you must be the famous Fire Ferrets. It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe."

Ikki leans over the table toward Tarrlok. "Hey, sir, why are you spending many resources in oppressing the equalists instead of creating laws and social programs to help non-benders, thus making short and medium term solutions that will give you time to invest in public education and long term measures to reduce our society's prejudice and mistreatment of non-benders?" Ikki stops to catch a breath. "I mean, it would at least put the equalists in a difficult position, since they wouldn't be able to attack the government without receiving a massive public backlash."

"Well, aren't you... precocious?" he directs his attention to the Fire Ferrets, although Ikki continues glaring at him.

"Korra, have you been teaching Ikki sociology again?" Tenzin whispers to the Avatar.

"Zutara, human reproduction or sociology. Take your pick."

"I see," Tenzin nods.

"So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally and uncovering his sinister plans, now that took some real initiative!"

"Actually, we were just looking for Bolin," Korra mentions.

"Yes, yes, Bolin was kidnapped by the evil equalists and you two valiantly saved him."

"Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok. What do you want from them?" Tenzin asks.

Tarrlok holds up his hand. "Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that," he directs his attention to the trio while Tenzin glares at him. "As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me."

"What?" Mako is rather surprised.

"I need people who will help me attack Amon directly, people who are fearless in the face of danger. And _you_ fit that description," he motions the trio. "What do you think?"

"I'm in," Mako says. The equalists are a menace, he will not let them get away with kidnapping and almost debending his brother.

"If Mako's in, so am I!" Bolin agrees.

"Not interested," Korra is completely stoic. As surprise lights Tenzin and Tarrlok's faces, Korra takes a sip of her drink.

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too," Tenzin says somewhat quietly.

"The Fire Ferrets joining your task force would simply be a way of entertaining the media at best. We lack any training or experience related to that task. Our bending may be strong, but it's heavily pro-bending focused instead of battle focused," Korra explains. "Really, the famous Fire Ferrets who uncovered Amon's 'sinister' plans joining a task force against him? Could you be any less subtle?" Korra snickers. "I'm betting my dinner that you already tough of the possible headlines."

"Now I can see where the kid got her ideas from," Tarrlok comments, subtly motioning at Ikki. "Any chance of changing your mind?"

"Nope. Oppressing the oppressed proletarians is never a good idea. That's how revolutions start, and I don't wanna live in a place where anti-benders are in charge. I like my bending very much."

"They gave you their answers. It's time for you to go," Tenzin says a bit more harsh than usual.

"Very well, but I'm not giving up on you just yet." Tarrlok waggles a finger at Korra. "You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure," he begins to walk out the room.

Ikki stands up and waves. "Bye-bye, sir! Think about what I said!"

Councilman Tarrlok scowls at Ikki's farewell and grunts in distaste as he walks out.

"That was… _interesting_," Pema says slowly.

"Tell me about," Korra agrees.

"Oh, by the way, Korra's taking the day off tomorrow," Mako states.

"May I know why?" Tenzin asks.

"We'll have a dinner tomorrow night with Hiroshi Sato the creator of the satomobile," Mako explains. "And, as Korra probably already told you, I'm an…"

"… uncultured…" Jinora begins.

"… ungracious…" Meelo continues.

"… and moody teenager…" Pema joins in.

"… that drives her _crazy_…" Ikki adds in singsong.

"… in a _bad_ way," Korra finishes as Ikki and Jinora begin to giggle.

"She told us," Tenzin takes a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, anyway, I need Korra to teach me good manners," Mako says. "It's an important thing and I want to make a good impression."

"And I have a lot of work to do," Korra comments. "Just look at him, elbows on the table, encircling his plate with his arm, fidgeting with his utensils…" Korra sighs. "Even Pabu has better table manners," she growls in frustration.

"Don't worry, Korra. I'm sure you can do it!" Bolin is very positive. "I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

Cut to the Fire Ferrets at Kuang's Cuisine, staring in awe. Mako clutches his scarf and checks his sleeves. Bolin fidgets with his bowtie. Korra seems a little unsure about the whole thing.

"Do we really need to go inside?" she asks.

"Yes, we do," Bolin pushes her back, while Mako pulls her arm. They enter the building.

"Ah, welcome to Kuang's Cuisine, Master Bolin, Master Mako and Miss Korra," a server says and bows.

"Uh, 'Master'?" Mako asks, unsure.

"It's an honorific used for young men and boys," Korra explains.

In a back room, the server who greeted the trio unfolds a shirt from a box and dresses it on Mako. The server pulls up Mako's pants, ties his shoes, styles his hair, and gives him a formal-looking jacket to wear. Mako examines the clothes with pleasure. He grabs his red scarf from the table behind him and puts it around his neck. The server glances at it and starts to pull it off, when Mako prevents him from doing so by catching the server's wrist.

"The scarf stays."

"As you wish, sir," the sever bows before doing the same thing for Bolin and Korra, who gets a dress instead of a shirt.

"That's the fanciest thing I ever wore!" Bolin comments with child-like glee. "Quick, Korra, tell me I look fancy."

"Super fancy!" Korra is equally enthusiastic. "Man, last time I wore something like this was before meeting my family!"

"What now?" Bolin asks, confused.

"I'm adopted," Korra explains. She mentally smacks herself for the slip.

"What happened to your parents?" Mako questions her.

"No idea," Korra tells him. "Memories are blurred, faces are obscured and I don't even know their names. Basically, they're as good as strangers."

"Don't you miss them? Don't you wonder where they're, if they're okay, if they still remember you?" Bolin asks, surprised.

"Why should I? I already have a great family," Korra pauses. "Maybe… forgetting them is for the better."

"This way please," the server thinks it's a good time to interrupt the trio. He leads the group back into the restaurant area.

Cut to the Krew and Hiroshi sitting in a round table.

"I am such a big pro-bending fan. I caught all of your matches this season," Hiroshi says to the Fire Ferrets.

"All of them? Wow. Honestly, I wish there were a few you hadn't seen," Mako says.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, you're amazing. I can't wait to see you play in the tournament."

Hiroshi, Mako and Bolin quickly engage in a heated discussion about pro-bending. Korra and Asami exchange a glance.

"So… are you into pro-bending?" Korra asks.

"No. Are you into engineering?" Asami asks back.

"No… how about…" Korra tries to think of something a rich heiress would be interested in. "Theater?"

"I love theater!" Asami happily agrees. "What is your favorite play?"

"Oh, it has to be 'The Boy in the Iceberg'," Korra comments. "It's so faithful to the original story!"

"You kidding? That's my favorite one too!" Asami is getting excited. "And is way better than 'The Last Airbender'!"

"Ugh, don't mention the terrible play!" Korra scolds Asami. "They screwed the whole thing!"

"I wonder if the director even knows about the books," Asami shakes her head. "Probably not."

The girls share a laugh.

Cuts to the pro-bending gym, Korra is training by herself; Asami is sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper.

"Tarrlok's task force really is working," Asami comments. "The boys joined, why didn't you? I thought you were against the equalists."

"I might disagree with the equalists, but they have the right to express their opinions," Korra says. "I believe they crossed the line with the whole kidnapping and debending thing, but I refuse to hunt them down like animals," Korra stops and sighs. "I've always known government has an inclination for idiotic decisions, but this is ridiculous!"

"I think you're the first bender to actually respect the equalists," Asami is positively surprised. "And, by the way, they only debend criminals."

"Let he who is without sin cast the first stone," Korra sits next to Asami. "Bolin is no longer a criminal and almost got debended."

"Bolin used to be a criminal?"

"Yeah, he and Mako worked for the Triple Thread Triads after their parents were killed by a fire bender," Korra looks down. "If it wasn't for pro-bending, they would probably still be on the streets."

"I… I didn't know…" Asami also looks down. "My… my mom was also killed by a fire bender."

"Is it twisted that I find humorous the fact that everybody's mom was killed by a fire bender while mine is a fire bender herself?" Korra asks, the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Yes, very twisted," Asami giggles. "Why did your family move into Republic City? Something job related?"

"Actually, it's just me. I'm living with my cousin Tenzin back at Air Temple Island."

"Any reason for doing so?"

"I want to learn air bending," Korra says. "It isn't like I can air bend, but I could adapt the movements and techniques to water bending."

"How does it feel like?" Asami suddenly asks. "Bending, I mean."

Korra gets up and bends water from a bucket, forming a floating bubble. "Come here."

Asami obeys and walks to Korra. "What are you doing?"

"Raise your hands," Asami obeys again and Korra slowly places the bubble in front of her, before mimicking Asami's pose. "Now you try."

"Try what?" Asami asks without moving.

"Bending," Korra answers.

"This is stupid," Asami lowers her hands. Korra copies Asami and the bubble falls on the ground, splashing both girls. "Why did you do that?!"

"I didn't, you did," Korra replies. "You were in charge, remember?"

"Are you serious?" Asami raises her eyebrow.

Korra bends the water back into a bubble. "Completely serious."

"Fine…" Asami raises her hands again. Korra mimics her. "What do I do?"

"Try moving your arms and legs," Korra suggests.

Asami sighs and does a few movements. Korra copies the girl, bending the water. Asami does a few more moves, testing the results. She sharply stops before going in a fast and complex sequence of movements. Korra faithfully mimics the girl's every move, making the water bubble turn into a bunch of gear-shaped snowflakes. Asami has a proud smile on her face. Korra is clearly amazed.

"That was quite fun," Asami turns to the Avatar. "Thanks, Korra."

"How… how did you do that?" Korra asks, motioning to the snowflakes. "It took me months to control the shape of snowflakes."

"It's like operating my father's machines, but using my whole body instead of just my extremities."

Korra is about to say something when Bolin enters the gym, Pabu on his shoulder.

"Hello, fellow teammate and generous sponsor!" Bolin says cheerfully, scaring Korra, who loses her control and makes the snowflakes fall. "Cool, didn't know you could make it snow inside!" Bolin comments as one of the snowflake falls on his nose.

"You missed practice," Korra says slowly. "I had to train on my own."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Bolin apologizes. "Mako and I are very busy with the whole task force training," he holds out a cupcake and a rose. Pabu climbs off his shoulder. "Anyways, the reason I came by was to give you this. Hope you like it!"

"Wow, thanks," Korra takes the gift. "What's this for?"

Bolin rubs his chin. "Uh, oh I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember. You saved me from Amon!"

"Oh, that? No biggie," Korra shrugs. "We're friends, Bo. Friends take care of each other."

"No biggie, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask and crazy debending powers," Bolin shivers. "I still have nightmares about it…"

Korra puts her hand on Bolin's shoulder, a calming smile on her face. Bolin smiles back.

"Delivery for Miss Korra," the council page enters the gym carrying a large basket of items surrounded by flowers and sets them next to Korra. "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind," Korra stops. "Wait! Tell him I'm a democrat!"

"I'll inform him…" the council page bows and walks off.

"You're a democrat?" Asami asks, surprised.

"Nope. Just messing with him," Korra grins devilish.

"So, you're a republican, then?" Bolin tries.

"Keep guessing."

Back on Air Temple Island, Tenzin walks past a luxurious satomobile wrapped in a ribbon with Ikki and Meelo playing inside.

Ikki is making car noises. "Out of the way, daddy, we're driving here!" Tenzin shakes his head at the gift.

"Beep-beep!" Meelo shouts emphatically.

Tenzin walks on to where Korra is practicing air bending stances on a round platform with a Yin-Yang symbol.

"I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant."

"Yeah, that guy doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer."

"Korra, are you... doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Korra pauses her training.

"Why don't you take a break?" Korra nods and walks toward Tenzin. "I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok, but I just want to make sure your decision was for the right reason."

"Because… when the people fear their government, there is tyranny?" Korra says, unsure of what Tenzin wants to hear. "And… tyranny leads to revolution… and… an equalist revolution would mean the end of the air nomads and benders in general?"

Tenzin muses over her answer. "Right, that makes sense. You know, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears, because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance."

"Oh, I'm not scared. I just utterly disapprove of Tarrlok's task force and think that it was a moronic decision. Really, this whole issue could be solved if everybody simply sat down and discussed things like grownups."

Tenzin stands up. "I'm always here for you, if you want to talk."

Tenzin walks away, Korra watches him.

"Miss Korra! I have something for you," the council page shows out of nowhere when Tenzin fades from view.

Korra instinctively back kicks the man and sends him flying against a tree. She quickly looks back and widens her eyes in shock.

"I'm super duper sorry!" Korra has an apologetic face. "You scared me and I didn't think… sorry…" Korra pauses. "Look, if it is another gift…"

"It's not a gift, it's an invitation," the council page explains as he gets up.

"To what?" Korra grabs the papers out of the man's hands and starts reading them.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in the Fire Ferrets honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance."

Korra frowns at the paper; music kicks in as the scene now scrolls down from the night sky to show the City Hall with two huge banners with the picture of Korra, Mako and Bolin on them. Shortly after, Korra, Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora and Meelo enter the City Hall building dressed in gala clothing. The kids run off. The other attendants start clapping as they notice Korra walking in. Pema starts wandering off and socializing with the people in the background. Korra looks around stunned, standing next to Tenzin.

"This is the biggest event I've ever been… in my whole life… as an invited guest."

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it," Tenzin tells her.

Tarrlok walks toward Korra and Tenzin making overdone gestures. "So glad you could make it, Korra. If you'd excuse us, Tenzin, the city awaits its hero," Tarrlok walks off with Korra.

Tenzin starts looking around and notices Meelo. His head turns blue in surprise and he gasps. "Meelo! No, that's not a toilet! Oh dear," he walks toward Meelo in shame while covering his eyes. The scene shifts to Korra and Tarrlok.

"Korra, it's my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato."

"Hey, Hiroshi, nice seeing you," they fist bump.

"Korra, nice seeing you too," Tarrlok stares at the whole scene, a shocked expression on his face.

"Where's Asami?"

"I believe she is with the boys."

"Mako and Bolin?" Korra asks. Hiroshi nods.

Mako walks toward Korra with Bolin and Asami next to him. Korra smiles and waves.

"Hey, Korra!" Mako calls.

"Hi, guys!" Korra trots towards them. She hugs Asami and Bolin, but simply shakes hands with Mako. "How long have you been here?"

"Roughly an hour," Bolin answers. "Hiroshi gave us a ride."

"I'm so glad you finally arrived," Asami says with a shy smile.

"Glad to be here!" Korra is completely at ease with her friends. "Do you know why Tarrlok decided to have a party in our honor?"

"Well, we took down an equalist operation base. Nothing big, but it's a start," Mako tells her.

"Hehe, isn't that great?" Bolin asks.

"Yeah, terrific," Korra says in an unexcited tone. "Hooray for you. But why am _I_ here?"

Lin Beifong walks by, Tarrlok stops her. "Chief Beifong, I believe you and Korra have already met."

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special," Lin says to Korra in a harsh tone while glaring at her. "You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this," Lin walks away.

"Well, Su did warn me about her temper…" Korra mutters to herself in disbelief.

Korra gazes at Lin as she leaves, though her look saddens as Lin Beifong walks away. Tarrlok and the Fire Ferrets are now seen walking toward a stair, where a lot of reporters are waiting downstairs. Many guests are present in the background. As soon as the media notices the Ferrets, they rush for the stairs and start bombarding them with questions.

"If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions," Tarrlok says to the trio.

"But…" Korra tries to argue. Tarrlok pushes her forward.

"Mako, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?" a reporter asks.

Mako clears his throat. "I think he presents a real treat."

"Then why has your teammate refused to join Tarrlok's task force?"

"She… she… I have no idea," Mako answers.

"Miss Korra, why are you backing away from this fight?"

"Oh, this is a very interesting question," Korra smiles. "You see, if we apply social action along with a few ideas from the theory of structuration and…"

"Miss, can you give a simpler answer? Like, five words or less?" one of the reporter asks. "I doubt anyone is going to understand you."

"I wanna focus on pro-bending," Korra says, annoyed. It's not her main reason, but it's good enough.

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?"

"No! But most of the equalists did nothing that justifies a task force after them!"

"Do you approve of Amon's methods?"

"No! I personally disagree with the equalists. But it is their right to believe in whatever they want."

Tarrlok is seen in the background smiling, as his plan to force Korra into his task force seems to be working. Asami is also seen, she is obviously worried.

"Are you afraid of Amon?" a reporter asks.

"I am not afraid of anybody!" Korra yells.

"Then why do you refuse to fight against him?"

"I already told you why I am not fighting."

The reporters start to talk all at the same time. Korra desperately looks around, trying to figure out what to do.

"I… ugh…" Korra is nearly panicking; she doesn't know how to deal with so many people at once. "I…"

"Korra is joining the task force!" Mako shouts above the noise.

"No, I am not!" Korra immediately disagrees.

"If this continues, our team's reputation will be ruined. Do you want that?" Mako whispers. Korra shakes her head. "That's what I thought."

Tarrlok rushes forward to put his arm on Korra and Mako's shoulder. "There's your headline, folks!"

As cameras start flashing, Tenzin sighs and shakes his head. Asami looks down in disappointment and being powerless. The other guests in the scene also look confused except Mako, who is smiling at the camera and waving in a fake and unnatural way. Tarrlok smiles mischievously as Korra looks down with a sad expression when she realizes that she's stuck with him. Scene changes to show the outside of the City Hall. Korra is twiddling her thumbs and looking sad.

"My fellow task force deputies, tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocker training camp located in the Dragon Flats borough. According to my sources, there is a cellar underneath this bookstore where the training happens," Tarrlok points at a blueprint of a bookstore. "I want two or three unities waiting outside to catch any escapee."

Camera fades from the blueprints to a view of the bookstore from above while a large car with a water tank and filled with task force members in a kneeling position drives toward its location. Once stopped, the task force members jump out and up against the wall. Korra, Mako and Bolin peer through an opening at the bottom of the wall and see several men and woman training and learning chi blocking techniques. On the opposite wall lays a large poster with a portrait of Amon staring over the room. Bolin has a flashback to his dream at the beginning of the episode where Amon is reaching toward him. Bolin gasps with fear, but puts a resolved look on his face.

The trio stands up and looks at Tarrlok for the signal. Tarrlok nods and raises his hand to show his fingers outstretched. He closes them into a fist, shows his outstretched palm again, closes his hand into a fist again, and flashes two fingers this time. A task force member unwinds the top of the water tank and bends the water out. Another member bends the water toward him and to another task force member and another until all the water benders have water at their disposal. Two members of the task force are shown with water ready for the signal to attack. The camera flashes to Tarrlok holding his hand out behind him, where a water bender is holding the water waiting for a signal.

The scene changes to inside the room of chi blocker trainers and trainees. Water floods the room and freezes, with the people inside yelping in surprise. The task force earth benders break through the wall, causing several chi blockers and trainees to leap back. Three task force earth benders attack the people by throwing bricks. One earth bender pushes up a block of earth and slams it into a person slamming them into a wall. Tarrlok and the Ferrets enter the room. Tarrlok throws someone against the wall using water bending and freezes their head to the wall. A chi blocker throws two grenades that have green gas filtering out of them, while another opens the door and escapes. Bolin uses his bending to bury the grenades and the leaking smoke clears up.

"I'm going after those two!" Bolin exclaims and runs.

Bolin kicks open the door the two chi blockers left through and runs down the corridor. Mako goes after him. Korra only sighs and starts to discretely unfreeze some of the equalists while the rest of the task force isn't looking. The equalists exchange a confused glance, but say nothing.

Cut back to Bolin as he trips over a wire and crashes to the ground. A chi blocker leaps out from a space in the ceiling and tries to grab him. Bolin quickly gets up and kicks a large rock up from underneath the chi blocker, hitting the equalist in the chest. Bolin falls back from the left over momentum, but another chi blocker comes from behind him swinging a bola. Mako blasts a fireball at the chi blocker and throws him against a wall.

"Perfect timing, bro!" Bolin complements.

"What did I say about running off alone in the middle of a raid?"

"Not to do it?" Bolin chuckles awkwardly, only to meet Mako's cold glare.

The scene switches to a group of reporters, flashing cameras, and the people who participated in the task force standing over several captured chi blockers; none that Korra freed is present. After another flash from a camera, Tarrlok is seen ushering a chi blocker into the back of a police truck with several task force members on the side. Another flash reveals a row of task force members with an annoyed Korra, a still angry Mako and a slightly proud Bolin at the front. Tarrlok is answering a reporter's question through a microphone, the chi blockers in the middle, and another row of task force members on the other side. The picture turns black and white and is zoomed out to show the same picture in a newspaper. Toza is sweeping his gym, while Korra makes two water bubbles hover above her hands using water bending and Asami is reading the newspaper.

"The boys are missing training again," Asami mentions and flips a page of her newspaper. "You're gonna lose the championship if things continue like this."

"Yeah, I know," Korra slumps and sighs, throwing the two bubbles of water inside a bucket. "They are in an interview now. I should be there too, but no way I'm dealing with reporters again. Ever."

The scene switches to a room full of reporter with Tarrlok on stage behind a podium and the brothers at his side.

"The Fire Ferrets have bravely answered the call to action. With the four of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists."

"Where is Korra?" someone asks.

"Korra is very tired from last night's raid," Bolin lies. "She deeply apologizes for not showing up."

"Question for Mako! Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him? "

Mako comes closer to the microphone, while Tarrlok and Bolin take a step back. "You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward!" Mako barks. "Amon, the Fire Ferrets challenge you and two of your followers to a duel, no one else but the six of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, if you're man enough to face us," Mako walks off stage, as the reporters buzz with questions asking for details and standing up to get attention. Bolin and Tarrlok exchange a worried glance.

The scene changes to the Republic City dock. Tenzin passes the camera on his glider and lands on the dock where Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tarrlok and several others are.

"This is madness," Tenzin scolds the Fire Ferrets. "Three kids fighting Amon is one of the worst ideas I've ever heard."

"See, everybody agrees with me," Korra tells Mako with a smirk. "Your idea is stupid. Can we try mine now?"

"Inviting the equalists over for a political debate with tea and crumpets is not a valid idea."

"First, that's Ikki's idea, not mine. My idea is to fire the Council and establish anarchy. Second, it's still a better and more productive idea than an ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny."

"Can we just go now?" Mako changes the subject.

"Yeah, whatever."

The trio jumps on a boat and Korra guides it out from the docks to Avatar Aang Memorial Island using water bending.

"We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down," Tarrlok shouts to the trio.

Cut to the base of Avatar Aang's statue, where the Korra and Bolin play Pai Sho, Mako simply sits down and waits the equalists.

Quick montage of time passing. Bolin and Korra alternate between victory and defeat. Mako simply stares the sea. The clock suddenly strikes midnight, startling Mako.

Bolin yawns. "Can we go home now?"

"I… I think so…" Mako is a bit disappointed.

As the trio walks past the base of the statue, two chi blockers are seem behind them, the chi blockers chi blocks the Fire Ferrets before they have time to react. The scene fades to black as the trio falls on the ground.

The Fire Ferrets appear tied on the ground and gagged. Mako and Bolin try to break free while Korra is simply staring down the two equalists, one of the them, the Lieutenant, is unshaken by her, but the other is slightly uncomfortable and refuses to make eye contact. Amon enters the room, capturing everyone's attention.

"I sincerely was expecting more of a… challenge," Amon says as he stops in front of the group.

Bolin is freaking out and Korra has her best death glare. Mako is clearly uncomfortable as Amon reaches out his hand in order to touch his face; he turns his face away. Amon bends his wrist so his hand is now with his palm facing upward as he grabs Mako by his chin and forces Mako to look at him.

"An ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny, while inevitable, is premature and you, boy, are not the one I wish to fight," Amon lets go of Mako. "Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. But don't think of yourself as anything special," Amon discretely glances at Korra. "One of yours helped some of my followers escape during a raid. Now, I'll let the three of you keep your bending. My debt is paid."

Amon and the two equalists jab Bolin, Korra and Mako in their shoulders. During her unconsciousness, Korra sees a vision of Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Yakone. Aang charges toward the camera, ready to attack. Korra regains consciousness, she immediately looks around, Mako and Bolin are near her. Mako is already awake and Bolin is beginning to open his eyes.

"Everyone okay?" she asks weakly.

"I am fine," Mako answers and rubs his shoulder.

"Our bending?!" Bolin is fully awake now.

Mako creates a flame in the palm of his right hand, before closing it again. "Still here… but why?"

"He said something about one of us helping equalists escape," Bolin remembers. "Someone in the task force is a traitor!" he is scared.

"Thank goodness for that!" Korra comments. "Or else we would be ex-benders."

"We need to warn Tarrlok about the traitor," Mako looks at Bolin, who has a scared expression. "Are you okay, bro?"

Bolin suddenly starts crying and embraces Mako and continues crying on his chest. Mako comforts his little brother by putting his arms around him.

"I was so terrified, I felt so helpless," Bolin cries. "He almost took our bending and I did absolutely nothing."

"It's alright, Bo, the nightmare is over."

"No, it is not! Amon is still on the loose and… and there isn't anything we can do to stop him!"

"You are _wrong_, Bolin," Korra stands up. The boys look at her. "There is something we can do."

"What?"

Korra bends the ground, creating a statue of Amon, mask and all. "Authority must be obeyed," she slowly turns the statue into lava, letting it melt and crumble until only the mask is left. Korra uses her bending to bring the mask to her hands. "Or it must be _overthrown_," the mask breaks into a million pieces.

Fade to credits.

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**

**Anyway, I am betting my two dollars and fifteen cents that everyone already saw the plot twist. Oh well, the important is having fun.**


	5. Beauty And The Bender

**I lost my two dollars and fifteen cents on a bet, so now I own nothing! Hooray for Nickelodeon, owner of Legend of Korra! Do not sue me! I make no profit and more people will want to watch the show to better understand my awesome fanfiction!**

**Book One:** Air

**Chapter Five:** Beauty And The Bender

"After suffering in the hands of Tarrlok, Amon and evil reporters, all that our heroes need is a little time to deal with the troubles of adolescence, which means a lovely filler episode! Will an idle chapter prove to be the Krew's most formidable foe yet?" Shiro Shinobi narrates a newsreel.

The episode opens up with a determined looking Korra handling a water blob. She splits it in two, and rapidly launches each smaller water bullet in a different direction. Bolin raises his right arm in front of him, an earth disk following the motion and hovering in front of his face. As the water blob Korra launched at him strikes the disk, he is shoved slightly backward by the impact. Mako moves back and twists around, vaporizing the incoming blob with a fire arc. He immediately retaliates with two fire punches. Bolin's earth disk is pulverized by Mako's fire attack. Korra aims another rapid water blast at Mako, who jumps over it, while Bolin launches an earth disk at Korra, forcing her to shield herself with water from a nearby tank. Mako fires a blast at each of his team mates, which both of them block with their respective element. A second fire blast hits Bolin square in the stomach, flinging him backwards. As he is falling down, he raises and launches a last earth disk. Korra directs a water blob away from her, but is knocked back with a grunt as the earth disk plants itself in her stomach. Korra's water attack hits Mako straight in the face, flinging him to the ground several meters from where he was standing. They all sit up and laugh.

"Man, I missed these things," Korra comments and stands up.

"Feels good to be back," Bolin agrees. "But Tarrlok isn't too happy about our little vacations."

"Oh, like he would try to force us to do something after Mako's ultimate showdown of ultimate humiliation."

"We agreed to never speak about it again," Mako complains

"Nope, you said that we wouldn't talk about it again. I didn't agree with anything."

"Team huddle time!" Bolin shouts trying to avoid a fight.

Mako and Korra exchange one last glare before huddling up.

"It's our first match of the championship tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, the Fire Ferrets are awesome and our friendship is strong. Are we ready?" Bolin asks.

"We're ready!"

Hiroshi walks in the practice room with the Future Industries sponsored gear. "Not quite, you'll need these," he holds up a shirt with Future Industries logo on it.

"Cool! New uniforms!" Bolin grabs the uniforms and hands them to Korra and Mako.

"Oh, almost forgot," Hiroshi takes a ticket out of his pocket and offers it to Korra. "Asami asked me to give it to you, it's a ticket to 'Love amongst the Dragons', time and directions are written on the back."

"Wow, thanks," Korra grabs the ticket and examines it.

"You're welcome," Hiroshi smiles. "Bye, kids, I got business to attend to."

"Bye, Hiroshi," they say in unison.

"You're into theater?" Mako asks in disbelief after Hirsohi leaves. "You, the girl who have burping contests with my brother, hates the press and dress like a freaking freedom fighter, is into theater?"

"Yeah, I am into theater, you gotta deal with it," Korra is a little angry with Mako. "And I _don't_ dress like a freaking freedom fighter."

"You definitely dress like a freedom fighter," Mako disagrees. "And one who picked her clothes in the dark."

"I don't have time to discuss fashion," Korra picks up her bag. "I gotta head back to the Air Temple Island to train with Tenzin. Goodbye, guys."

"Bye, Korra," Mako weakly waves.

"See you later, Korra!" Bolin shouts.

The scene cuts to the brothers' attic where Mako preparing dinner while Bolin is preparing a bath for Pabu. The animal protests his owner's act. Bolin finally manages to dip Pabu into the tub of water, who subsequently rises from it, shaking off water from his body, with a look of defeat.

"Work with me here, Pabu! You wanna look spic and span in your new uniform, don't you?" Bolin looks to Mako. "So, what do you think of Korra, in a 'girlfriend' sort of way?"

"Why do you ask? Are you into her?"

"What?! No! Korra and I are just friends!" Bolin shakes his head. "I was talking about her being _your_ girlfriend."

"Korra and I? Together? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mako asks, surprised.

"Exactly! What do you think, bro?"

"I don't know, Bo. It doesn't seem like a good idea for us to date."

"Why not?" Bolin asks, disappointed. "You and Korra are perfect for each other: she's strong, you're strong; she's a pro-bender, you're a pro-bender; she's a good girl, you're a bad boy!"

"I don't think the last one makes sense…"

"Are you nuts, bro! All girls want bad boys!" Bolin replies. "Anyway, you should totally ask her out."

"Look, it just isn't smart to date a teammate, especially during the tournament. I need to keep my head out of the clouds and my priorities straight, okay?"

"Whatever you say, bro," Bolin agrees and turns to Pabu. "You know what I'm talking about, Pabu, I'm talking about undeniable chemistry." Pabu looks confused.

Mako has a thoughtful expression, he is clearly thinking about his brother's words. Maybe dating Korra wouldn't be so bad…

Cut to Air Temple Island. Korra, Jinora and Ikki are feeding fruit to ring-tailed lemurs in the snow.

"So, how's it going with the sweet, black haired heiress? You've been spending a lot of time together lately," Jinora asks.

"No, no, no! Korra likes the tall, dreamy fire bender!" Ikki explains to her sister.

"What now?" Korra is amused. "Listen, Asami and Mako are my friends. _Friends_," Korra slightly blushes. "But let's just pretend for a second you two are more qualified to run my romantic life than me. How do I win my crush's heart?"

"Ooh! I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son, who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did!" Jinora is excited.

"Tell me!"

"She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country!" Korra begins to frown at the impossibilities. "Then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic!"

"I don't have a dragon…" Korra pauses to think. "Do you think it would work with a polar bear dog instead?"

"No!" Ikki shouts and starts speaking rapidly. "The best way to win someone's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly into a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch. Forever and ever and ever!" she air bends upwards in a circular motion out of excitement.

"How am I going to make a love potion without a recipe?" Korra asks. Pema laughs in the background. Korra turns around and sees Pema on the path. "Oh, hey Pema. Uh, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough. But trust me; I know what you're going through," Pema smiles. "I had similar problems with Tenzin."

"So what did you do?" Korra is curious.

"Well, for the longest time, I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history."

"Wait, daddy was in love with someone else before you?" Ikki asks, surprised.

"Yes, he used to date Lin."

"Tenzin and Lin?" Korra shakes her head. "Somehow, this makes more sense than it should," Korra frowns. "But what happens if my crush rejects me?"

"You still have two more friends, don't you?"

Cut to the Pro-bending Arena.

"Folks, after a year of waiting the Pro-bending Championship is finally here. Tonight is the first set of matches in our single elimination sixteen team bracket. And I gotta tell ya, these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen," Shiro Shinobi narrates.

"Introducing our first team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets! And their opponents, the Red Sands Rabaroos," the ring announcer announces.

The match between the Fire Ferrets and the Rabaroos starts. And this scene will be skipped, since it is practically the same thing as the original. Cut to the Fire Ferrets in the changing area.

"Wow, we were really connecting out there in that ring," Mako comments.

"Yeah! You know, I feel like we have been connecting really well out of the ring, too," Korra has a big smile on. "I mean, you're starting to say 'please' and 'thanks', that's progress!"

"So, I was thinking we should spend some time together," Mako says slowly. "We could dine out tonight, what do you think?"

"That's a great idea!" Korra agrees. "You, Bolin and I could go to that noodlery Bolin keeps talking about!"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Oh, we could invite Asami too!" Korra is getting excited. "And Ikki and Jinora and Meelo! Pema and Tenzin could definitely use the free time, if you know what I mean."

"I was thinking of it being just the two of us…" Mako mutters to low for Korra to hear.

"Hey, Bolin, do you wanna go to that noodlery later?" Korra shouts to Bolin. "We just have to stop at Air Temple Island first to pick up the kids!"

"Narook's Seaweed Noodlery?" Bolin asks. Korra nods. "Of course I do!"

Asami walks into the room with Pabu on her shoulder. "Congratulations, guys! You were so amazing out there."

"Asami!" Korra greets the girl. "Do you wanna go to a noodlery with us?"

"Well, I don't have any compromises tonight…" Asami pauses to think. "Sure, why not?"

"Yeah!" Korra cheers. She looks at Mako. "Hey, why all the doom and gloom, Mako? We're going out and will have a good time together!"

"I just remembered I have a… thing to do… somewhere," Mako is sad. "I'll have to sit this one out."

"Okay, then…" Korra forces herself to smile. "See ya later."

"Yeah, see ya," Mako goes away.

"Mako's not coming?" Bolin asks.

"No, he has some stuff to do," Korra seems a little bit sad.

"Oh…" Bolin looks down.

"Hey, cheer up, you two, we still can have a pretty good time," Asami touches their shoulders. "C'mon, let's go eat those noodles, my treat."

Cut to Bolin, Asami, Korra, Ikki, Jinora and Meelo eating in Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Naga is resting in front of the door.

"So, how do you like it?" Bolin asks while slurping on noodles.

"Super duper mega yummy!" Meelo and Ikki exclaim with their mouths full of noodles.

"It's delicious and totally authentic!" Korra comments. "I didn't know I would miss Water Tribe's food so much."

"How have I never been here before?" Asami asks. "This food is simply sublime."

"Hey, who's that creepy guy over there who keeps glaring at us?" Jinora asks, pointing at Tahno who is at a table with a girl in each arm and some guys with him.

"That's Tahno and the Wolfbats, the reigning champs, three years running. Don't make eye contact," Bolin whispers to the group.

Korra disobeys and looks straight at him. Tahno walks up toward the group, along with his company.

"Uh-oh, here he comes. Now don't mess with this guy, he's a nasty dude," Bolin eats his noodles and is quite intimidated by Tahno.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets. Pro-bending's saddest excuse for a team," Tahno taunts. He notices Asami. "What's a beauty like you doing with losers like them?"

"They're my friends," Asami moves slightly closer to Korra.

"Huh, why don't you ditch out those losers and come hang out with the winners?" Tahno offers.

"Leave her alone," Korra commands in a menacing voice.

"Or else what?" Tahno mocks. "Are you gonna hurt me?"

Korra stands up close in front of him. "Leave. Now."

"No."

Korra raises her hand, but Bolin grabs her wrist, stopping her. "Korra, don't. He's just trying to bait you. If you hit him, we're out of the tournament."

"Does this rule apply to us?" Ikki suddenly asks.

"No, why?"

The kids exchange a glance and combine their bending to form a powerful air blast. Tahno falls over, but his friends behind him catch him and they walk away. The group laughs.

"Whoa, ho, ho, I've never seen someone harass Tahno like that!" Bolin tells the kids. "You deserve extra dessert for that!"

"Yay!" they cheer.

"You wouldn't really… y'know, join them, would ya?" Korra discretely asks Asami.

"No way, my father always told me to never hang out with a guy whose hair is more fabulous than mine," they smile at each other

Cut to the Harmony Tower. Asami, Korra and Bolin are watching the city by night from the top of the tower. Korra is cradling Ikki, Bolin and Asami are doing the same to Meelo and Jinora, respectively; the kids are asleep and the teenagers are enjoying the view. Cut to a sad Mako sitting in front of the arena. Korra walks up to him, he stands up.

"How thing turned out?" Mako asks.

"We ate a lot of noodles, met Tahno, watched the view from Harmony Tower," Korra list the activities. "It was nice, you should have been there with us."

"Korra… we need to talk," Mako sighs.

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Nothing… it's just…" Mako pauses. "When I asked you out and you immediately invited everybody. Why?"

"It seemed like a good opportunity to strength our team bonding."

"It was supposed to be just the two of us," Mako explains. "It was supposed to be a date."

"You were inviting me to a _date_?" Korra is surprised. "I thought we were talking about _team_ bonding, not _romantic_ bonding!" Korra stops. "Wait just a second… you _like_ me?!"

"Yeah…" Mako admits and drops his head in shame.

"Oh dear."

"What?"

"I like someone else."

"Please, tell me it's not Bolin…"

"It's not Bolin."

"Is someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Asami?" Korra says nothing. Mako looks up. He and Korra stare at each other, Korra suddenly looks down in shame. "I can't believe it," Mako storms away.

"Hey Mako-! Oh…" a random stranger says. Mako ignores him and continues his way.

The next scene will be skipped because is exactly the same as the original. For those who don't remember: Future Industries Fire Ferrets vs. Boar-q-pines. Mako and Korra are mad at each other. Fire Ferrets win thanks to Bolin.

Cut to Korra, staring from the balcony in sadness and anger, as Mako walks up to her.

"Korra?" Mako calls.

"We need to talk. Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating. But I…" Korra starts to speak.

"Save your breath," Mako stops besides her. "I just want to tell you that I'm sorry, okay?"

"Really?" Korra asks, a glimpse of hope in her voice.

"Really. It's just… I like you and it hurts that you don't like me back," Mako sighs. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you for liking Asami. It isn't something you can control, I should know…" Mako takes a deep breath. "I hope we're still friends."

"Of course we're friends! That's not even a question," Korra looks to Mako. "I'm sorry too."

"For what?" Mako asks, confused.

"For lying to you," Korra confesses.

"Lying about what?" Mako asks.

Korra engulfs her right hand on fire. "My identity."

"No way…" Mako is shocked. "You are…"

"The Avatar," Korra finishes. "Yeah, I'm not dead."

"But… how?"

"I… I can't tell you," Korra dismisses the flame. "Not yet."

A noise is heard. The duo turns around to find Bolin standing there with wide eyes.

"The… Avatar…" Bolin mutters. "Korra is the Avatar…"

"Bolin, we need to talk," Korra walks to him and puts her hands on his shoulders. "Yes, I am the Avatar. No, I am not dead. Yes, Tenzin knows about it and that's why he's letting me stay with him. No, you may not tell this anyone else. Understand?"

"Y-yes…" Bolin weakly nods

"Good," Korra takes a deep breath. "I'm still Korra, okay? I'm still your friend and I don't want especial treatment," Bolin only stares at her. Korra shakes him. "Bolin! Stop acting weird. Nothing changed. I am still same girl. C'mon, Bo, it's nothing special."

"Nothing special?" Bolin repeats. "You're the Avatar! You can't get more special than that!"

Korra is about to say something, but Mako put his hand on her shoulder. "Let me handle this."

"But…" Korra tries to argue.

"Trust me, it'll be better," Korra lets go of Bolin. "I'll see you tomorrow for the match."

"Sure thing," Korra nods. "Goodbye, boys," she walks away.

Mako turns to Bolin. "Now, bro, I need you to calm down. Korra is still the same girl."

"The same girl?" Bolin shakes his head. "She's the Avatar, Mako. We're dirty poor street orphans. Can't you see the gap?"

"Of course I can," Mako says. "And I'm pretty sure Korra sees it too, but she _chose _to be our friend. Despite our poverty, our low status and my bad manners. She doesn't care if we're dirty poor or filthy rich, she _is_ our friend, got it?"

"Got it…" Bolin is still unsure.

"Good. Let's go home," Mako sayd, smiling a bit. "We need to rest for the big game."

Cut to Pro-bending Arena at night, followed by Korra entering the locker room. She looks at Bolin sitting dejectedly on a bench, and walks silently past Mako. Cut to the Ferrets lining up against the Buzzard Wasps.

"You can't find two teams more evenly matched in age, size, and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps. Believe me, I've looked! This should be a pulse-pounding semifinal, folks!" Shiro Shinobi narrates. A bell dings and the game begins. "The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo. All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two. And Mako is knocked all the way back into zone three! The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell. All three players are totally out of sync tonight." Bolin gets struck in the stomach with an earth disk. "Ooh, that has got to sting!" Bolin stumbles to the side of the ring, removes his helmet, throws it aside, and vomits. "And Bolin loses his noodles! Literally." Korra turns around and watches with pity and disgust. "Which reminds me, this match is brought to you by our sponsor, Flameo Instant Noodles! Noodliest noodles in the United Republic." Match continues and Korra is knocked into zone three. "The Buzzard Wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory. And Mako plunges into the pool! Can the Fire Ferrets hold on? The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now... and the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell! They had better pull themselves together for round two, otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye."

Bell dings, second round begins. Mako gets knocked back a zone, and fire bends a blast that hits Bolin in the back and knocks him to the ground.

Bolin turns to Mako. "Hey! Watch it!" as his back is turned, he is struck by a blast of water and knocked off the edge.

"The Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin is in the pool!" Shiro Shinobi narrates

Korra boils the water and throws it against the Wasps' fire bender, who is hit right in the unprotected neck area. He screams and brings his hand to his neck, only to scream louder.

The referee blows his whistle. "Unnecessary roughness!" he grimly pulls out a yellow fan.

"And Korra is slapped with the yellow fan. The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now. It's just sad to watch. With the Buzzard Wasps leading two rounds to zilch, the Ferrets' only hope of winning is with a knockout," Shiro Shinobi comments. Meanwhile, a pair of medics is carrying the Wasps' fire bender on a stretcher. "But will the Buzzard Wasps be able to survive with one player less?"

"Why are we messing up?" Mako asks. "What are we doing wrong?"

"Our synchronism is gone. Something is keeping us from playing as a team," Korra stares at the brothers. "Even with the Wasps outnumbered, I don't think we're gonna go to the finals if we don't work together."

"The way we're playing, we don't even deserve to be in the finals," Bolin comments.

"Look, if we don't pull together and work as a team, we'll never forgive ourselves," Mako says to his team. "So, what's wrong?"

"I think I know…" Korra looks to Bolin.

Bolin sighs. "It's just… I found out that my gal pal Korra is _the_ Avatar Korra, no one less than the most important person in history and that everyone thought was dead… it's… confusing…."

"Hey, I know it's a lot to take in," Korra says in a serious voice. "But Avatar Korra wants my buddy Bo to be her friend too. What do you say, Bolin, can Avatar Korra and Bo be friends?" she puts her hand on Bolin's shoulder and smiles at him.

Before Bolin can answer, the bell dings, signaling the start of round three.

"Bolin's knocked into zone two, followed quickly by Korra!" Shiro Shinobi narrates the game. An earth coin strikes Bolin in the shoulder and he cries out. "And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder! Looks like it's a clean hit."

"Bolin!" Korra shouts. She then gets hit with a blast of water and knocked off the edge.

"Korra's in the drink and out of the match. And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm! I gotta hand it to him, this kid's got grit! But how long can he keep it up?" Bolin gets knocked off the edge with an earth and water combo. "Apparently, not very long. The Fire Ferrets' dream of making it to the finals now rests in their fire bender's hands. But with two on one, I don't like his odds." Mako dodges the attacks in an attempt to stay in the ring.

Cut to Bolin, pulling himself painfully out of the pool. He looks up as Korra kneels above him, smiling and offering a hand. Korra pulls Bolin up and steadies him.

"Are you okay? How's your shoulder?" she asks, worried.

"Ah, it's messed up pretty bad. But I think I'll be all right," both teens step onto the lift, which begins rising. "Are we gonna be all right?"

"That's your decision, Bo; not mine."

"I want to be friends with Avatar Korra," Bolin says. "But why do you keep it a secret?"

"I want to have a normal life for once," Korra explains. "Just until I master all four elements anyway."

Shiro Shinobi's voice is heard. "What an unbelievable effort here by Mako! He's dodging every element the Wasps throw at him!" Mako knocks each of the Wasps into a line. "Mako finally gains some ground, but with only ten seconds remaining, it might be too little too late!" Mako angles himself so that the Buzzard Wasps are lined up in front of him, and knocks them out with a single blast of fire. "It's the big kibosh! What a knockout!"

"Yes! She did it!" Bolin exclaims, excited.

"Oh yeah! We're in the finals!"

"It didn't seem possible, folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!" Shiro Shinobi shouts.

Korra hugs Bolin tightly in celebration. "Shoulder! Shoulder!"

Korra drops him. "Sorry… so… forgive and forget?" she raises her fist.

"Not revenge and regret," they fist bump.

"Am I missing something?" Mako walks in.

"Mako!" Bolin and Korra shout and hug him.

"You were awesome out there!" Korra says.

"Thanks, bro, now we are in the finals!"

"Heh, no biggie. I'm just glad everybody's friends again."

Cut to the Wolfbats entering the locker room. Tahno enters last and inhales deeply with an expression of disgust.

"Ooh, oof. You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is; yeah, that's the scent of losers."

"Must be coming from you, then," Korra has a smug smirk on.

"I'm so going to kick your butt at the arena…" Tahno growls.

"Oh, shut up, Tahno, you'll never be the man your mother is."

"You little b-"

"And now, the defending champs, the White Falls Wolfbats!" the ring announcer announces.

Korra's smirk develops into a full grin as the Wolfbats leave. Asami and Hiroshi enter the room.

"Great job!" Hiroshi enthusiastically shakes Mako's hand. "What a comeback, Mako. I've never seen a hat trick like that."

"Thanks!" Mako smiles "But, if it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you."

"Uh, I need some medical attention over here," Bolin comments. "So, if you don't have anything else to do could you just…"

"Ooh, let me help!" Korra places both hands on his shoulder.

"Owww! Gah! It hurts! It hurts!"

"Relax, I'm a healer!" Korra bends some water out of a bucket and puts it over Bolin's shoulder and begins to heal. "I learned from my aunt, the best there is."

"No, no, oh- ooh! That's the stuff!" Bolin relaxes. Korra giggles.

"Hey, Asami," Mako turns to Asami.

"Yes?"

"I, ugh, I… look, you're Korra's friend and I'm Korra's friends… so, I was thinking… can we be friends too?"

"I don't see why not."

"Your winners, the Wolfbats!" the ring announcer shouts.

"What? How is it over already?" Korra asks, raising her head.

"With a brutal round one knockout, the defending champs secure their spot in the finals," Shiro narrates while the Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards are being helped out of the pool by medics with stretchers. The water bender on the team even has a large hole in the glass of his helmet. "I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor, 'cause they're gonna need one!"

The Krew exchange worried glances.

Fade to credits.

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**

**Oh, almost forgot: Pemzin or Linzin? (Yes, this is relevant to the story)**


	6. The Equalist's Speech

**Legend of Korra belongs to Nickelodeon! I'm not gaining any profit from this fanfiction! And don't sue me, please! I'm a good girl… most of the time…**

**Book One: **Air

**Chapter Six:** The Equalist's Speech

"After a close encounter with Amon, the Fire Ferrets took a leave of absence from Tarrlok's task force. But they have still been hard at work, the underdog Fire Ferrets clawed their way to the pro-bending championship finals. Only one team stands in their way: the White Falls Wolfbats! Led by team captain Tahno, the brutal Wolfbats look to repeat as champs. Have the Fire Ferrets finally met their match?" Shiro Shinobi narrates a newsreel.

The episode opens up to a close-up shot of a net as two earth disks fly in it and fall to the ground. Bolin quickly levitates and throws two more disks straight at the net. The Mako throws two fire punches and a flaming arc with his foot. Korra moves a small water blob around a bit before launching it forward. There are two images of equalists and one of Tahno suspended on a rope; the first one gets cut in two by Bolin's earth disk tearing through it, the second one gets incinerated completely by Mako's fire blast, and Korra's water blob takes off a large portion of Tahno's image. Korra triumphantly jumps up, raising her hands.

"You're listening to 'The Music Hour'!" the radio exclaims. Korra lets out a triumphant shout, and starts to confidently walk around. "Brought to you by Cabbage Corp, Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years."

"Man, I got a good feeling about tonight," Korra says in an upbeat tone while picking up a towel. "I think Tahno will suffer an unfortunate fate, which probably means that we'll win."

Mako takes off his helmet. "It's going to be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right."

Bolin hugs Mako. "Introducing your new champs, the fantastic Fire Ferrets!" he imitates the announcer.

The radio begins to broadcast static and changes to Amon's speech. Everybody looks at the radio in alarm.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last." Mako and Bolin walk up to the radio. "It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the Council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences."

Static returns and the radio is silent.

"That guy's got some nerve," Bolin comments.

"You think the Council will give in?" Mako asks.

"Why should we care?" Korra asks. "I mean, they aren't the bosses of us."

"Uh, Korra, if they give in, the championship will be canceled."

"What?! They don't have that much power!"

"Yes, they do," Mako and Bolin say at the same time.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the Council will decide against shutting the arena," Korra relaxes and smiles. "Pro-bending is a symbol of unity between benders and non-benders. Both sides would turn against the Council if the finals were canceled, and seriously, the Councilmen can't be stupid enough to give people even more reasons to dislike them."

"Korra, you do remember which council we are talking about, don't you?"

"Yes! The one with Tenzin, Tarrlok and three guys that always agree with Tarrlok," Korra smiles, proud to know what council they're talking about. Her smile quickly turns into a frown. "_Oh_… we're screwed."

"Any ideas?" Bolin asks.

"Well… just one tiny little one…" Korra says.

Cut to the City Hall as the Fire Ferrets ride up to it on Naga. Korra jumps out the animal and pushes the main doors open.

Tenzin stands up from his chair. "Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting."

"As pro-bending players and citizens of Republic City, we have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals," Korra is clearly nervous. She's utterly terrible at dealing with authority.

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you. But as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down," Tenzin is a little too harsh.

"What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?" Korra tries to appeal to Tarrlok's pride.

"Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once."

"Why people are always joining forces to plot against me?" Korra grumbles under her breath.

"The Council is unanimous. We're closing the arena," Tenzin announces.

"Now I understand why you want to fire the Council…" Mako mutters to Korra.

Bolin turns to Tarrlok. "I-I don't understand. I thought you, of all people, would take a stand against the equalists."

"While I am still committed to bringing those lunatics to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game," Tarrlok explains.

Mako steps forward. "Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city! Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together... in-in peace! To watch benders..."

"Beat each other up! In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!" Bolin completes.

"I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation."

"The reality of the situation is that you're cowering like children because of an idle treat!" Korra barks. "There will be non-benders there! They can't risk losing the lives of the people they fight for!" Korra stops; she's growling and panting. "The worst they can do is debend everyone, and I bet they won't take the risk of staying there that long. They'll probably just go for the pro-benders, and trust me, we _can_ take the pressure."

"Yes! That's what she said!" Bolin points to Korra. "Korra's right!"

"I'm sorry, but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned." Tarrlok picks up the gavel. A metal cable knocks off the gavel head and Tarrlok gasps. Everyone turns to look toward the entrance of the courtroom as Lin coils her cable back and looks at the Council.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the kids," Lin sighs.

"You do?" Tarrlok is surprised.

"As you can see, even the police agrees that the government is wrong," Korra whispers to her friends.

"I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin," Tenzin rolls his eyes at the comment. "But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these equalists."

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war!" Tenzin exclaims. "The council is not changing its position, Lin."

"Now just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind," Tarrlok says. Tenzin grunts and folds his arms.

"If you keep the arena open, my metal benders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"I wouldn't say so…" Bolin speaks up.

"What do you mean, kid?" Lin turns to him.

"At least one of them uses electrified kali sticks," Bolin knocks on Lin's armor. "And you use a metal armor. Not the best combination, if you get my drift…"

"We only have to use an insulator, then," Lin looks to Tarrlok. "What do you say?"

"Are you personally taking responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlok asks. Tenzin looks at Tarrlok with a mixture of anger and suspicion.

"I guarantee it."

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record," Tarrlok says, somewhat scornfully and sarcastically. He turns to the council. "If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?" The other three Council members raise their hands as Tenzin turns away in disappointment. "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals."

The Fire Ferrets jump in their cheering.

"Alright!" Bolin shouts as he and Korra hug.

Mako punches his fist into the air. "Yeah!"

Korra looks to Lin with a big toothy grin. "Thank you, Lin!"

"And good luck to you, Chief Beifong," Tarrlok smiles in a malicious way.

Tenzin approaches Lin. "A word please, Lin."

The scene cuts to a City Hall corridor where Tenzin is talking to Lin.

"Tarrlok's playing you and I don't want to see you get hurt," Tenzin says.

"I know what I am doing and the risks that come with it," Lin crosses her arms. "Tenzin, I want to ask you something about Korra."

"What?"

"How can she water bend?" Lin asks. Tenzin freezes.

"Korra… she… ugh…" Tenzin looks down. "It's… it's complicated…"

Lin frowns. "Tell me."

"Korra… has an extremely rare genetic condition that makes her able to bend two elements, earth and water in her case," Tenzin lies. "There are only forty people known to have this condition. Korra is one of them."

"You've always been an awful liar, Tenzin."

Korra suddenly walks up to them. "Excuse me, Chief Beifong. I wanted to thank you again for your help, it means a lot to…"

"How can you bend two elements?" Lin snarls.

"What?" Korra is a little confused.

"You can bend both earth and water. How?"

Korra is taken by surprise. "I… bend the minerals in the water."

"Don't use this idiotic excuse. It might fool others, but not me."

"Fine, fine… I'll tell the truth," Korra sighs. Tenzin's eyes widen. "I have a genetic disorder, the name is Half Avatar Syndrome, I believe. It's a very recent thing, for some reason a few people gained the ability to bend an extra element after the Avatar's death, I'm one of them," Korra shrugs. "Not much is known about it, so there isn't much else to say."

"Guess you were telling the truth…" Lin mutters to Tenzin. "Sorry."

"To err is human."

"Whatever. I have to get my men ready," Lin leaves.

"Close one, right?" Korra asks. Tenzin only stares at her. "Tenzin? Everything okay?"

"How… I used the same excuse!"

"Yeah, I heard you two talking," Korra smirks. "That's a nice explanation for my… _abilities_. Gotta remember it."

Scene changes to a cargo area where Amon is watching his people loading cargo into trucks.

Asami approaches Amon. "I just got word. The Council defied your threat. They're keeping the arena open."

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan."

"Um… Amon, sir, do you think this is really a good idea?" Asami seems unsure. "Korra is neutral to our cause… I think she could become a powerful ally if we played the right cards…"

"The Avatar is a symbol of everything we fight against," Amon tells the girl. "She is our enemy."

"But… if she joined us, she could give up her bending willingly… don't you think it would be better than taking it by force?" Asami bites her lips.

"Asami, Asami, the Avatar has softened you, hasn't she?" Amon asks, slightly amused. "Remember, benders cannot be trusted. Did you already forget what they did to your mother?"

"No. Never," Asami whispers, then raises her voice. "But Korra's different; she's good, selfless… _she's my friend_…"

"The Avatar is a liar and a coward," Amon says calmly. "She hid like a runaway during twelve years. She ignored her duties as the Avatar. The spirits gave her powers, she no longer deserves them. Understand?"

"Yes, Amon," Asami nods weakly.

Nighttime approaches where the Pro-bending Arena is surrounded by the ships of the metal benders, the officers are scouring the inside, looking for some undefined objects.

"All clear, Chief," an officer says.

Tenzin approaches Lin from behind.

"How is the security sweep going?" Tenzin asks.

"Fine," Lin is blunt.

"They've checked underneath the stands?"

"Yes."

"And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?"

Lin turns her head to Tenzin. "I have the skies, the bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered. Now leave me alone and let me do my job."

"Lin, with so much on the line it would be nice if we could help each other out, at least for one night."

"Alright, but only one night."

"Thank you," Tenzin pauses. "May I ask why did you side with the kids?"

"They remind me of the Boars," Lin explains.

"The Boars?" Tenzin is confused.

"Yeah, the Flying Boars, my pro-bending team back in the days…" Lin smiles a little. "Your daughter takes after Kya."

"Really?" Tenzin raises an eyebrow. "And which one takes after you?"

"The fire bender, I bet the boy would be a nice cop if given the chance."

The scene changes to inside the arena.

"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbats' ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smack down soup? " Shiro Shinobi exclaims.

"Now I know there's a big crowd but don't be nervous. You're gonna do great, I believe in you," Bolin tells Pabu.

"I'm sure Pabu will be impressive," Korra tells Bolin.

The Fire Ferrets are preparing themselves for the championship as the ring announcer comes up to the stage, light beaming down on him as the spectators cheer.

"Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" the ring announcer shouts.

People cheer as the Fire Ferrets come to the arena. Hiroshi and Asami are sitting in the V.I.P. section as Asami smile and wave to Korra. Korra grins and waves back, not noticing that Mako is rolling his eyes, but smiling at the scene. When they reach the arena, Bolin signals to Pabu.

"Pabu, do the thing!" he whispers.

Pabu jumps down and does his trick by moving around on his front paws before doing some back flips while Bolin uses an earth disk, removing the center for Pabu to back flip through and back, ending the performance with one paw standing.

"Yes! Nailed it!" Bolin turns to his teammates. "He's so talented!"

"And their opponents, the three timed defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats!" the ring announcer shouts.

Bat-masked Wolfbats with purple capes howl and spread their wing capes while fireworks go off all around the arena. The Wolfbats' fangirls cry and howl in support as the Fire Ferret cosplayers boo.

"They got nothing on us, buddy. Anybody can howl," Bolin attempts to howl, failing miserably at it. "Hum, whatever."

Tahno takes off his bat mask and unties his cape. He smirks at Korra, she blows a raspberry in return.

"I'm so gonna bend the heck outta him…" Korra snarls.

"The champs and challengers face off at the center-line and here we go!" the bell rings.

And round one will be skipped. By now you probably already know that it will pretty much like the original. For those who do not remember: Wolbats cheat. A lot. And the referees do nothing.

The Fire Ferrets huddle together before round two.

"What's wrong with these refs?" Korra asks.

"They've been paid off; it's the only explanation," Mako says. "Someone wants us to lose."

"If we cheat, the refs will come at us… what do we do?" Bolin is worried.

"Well… there ain't no rule about lava, water tentacles and bending more than one element…" Korra comments, a sly smile on her face.

"But I can't lava bend," Bolin reminds her.

"But_ I_ can."

"Oh…" Bolin gets her drift.

"Round two!" the bell rings.

Korra bends the water in her zone to form six tentacles on her back, using them as whips. Each earth disk Bolin throws becomes lava. The Wolfbats exchange a short panicked glance before fighting back.

"What's that, folks?! It seems Bolin can bend lava! I don't think the Wolfbats can counter _that_!" Bolin starts to bend another disk, but his right foot gets iced. Tahno kicks his back with water bending. "But once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand." Korra whips Shaozu with her water tentacles, sending him back. Ming attempts to block a fire bending blast with a disk but is sent backward. Mako dodges three fire bending blasts that were aimed at his head. "Wowzers! Those look like illegal head shots to me!" Mako dodges another blast to the head. Bell rings.

"Round two will be decided with a tie-breaker!" the ring announcer shouts.

A coin is flipped. The coin is caught by the referee, the teams are facing each other with the referee in the between them looking at the coin. Korra still has the tentacles on.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?"

Korra steps forward, finally dismissing her tentacles. "I'm taking this one. Let's go! You and I, Tahno! Hope you like tentacles!"

Tahno steps foward. "On the first date? How daring…"

"Sorry, I am not into cheaters."

Their teammates move away from the center as the center elevates itself with Korra and Tahno in the middle, preparing to fight. Korra and Tahno move around for the first strike.

"Come on, little girl. Give me your best shot," Tahno taunts.

Korra narrows her eyes and water bends at Tahno. Tahno dodges it but gets hit under the chin by a stream of water. The scene rewinds to show the replay from a farther distance. Korra had sent the first stream of water as a distraction and used her leg to water bend the final blow. Tahno had attempted to retaliate after Korra's first shot, but Korra's surprise hit to his chin causes his water bending jet to quickly lose form. Tahno collapses out of the ring and the bell rings.

"What's the matter, turtle-duckling?" Korra mocks him. "Can't handle a _little girl_?"

Tahno's fangirls are shocked from the tie breaker along with the Fire Ferret cosplayers. Tahno's helmet lands right into one of the Fire Ferret cosplayer's hands.

"Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!" the Fire Ferrets' color lights up for the second round. Korra jumps down from the center to be praised by the brothers.

Mako and Korra high five. "Nice one!"

"That's the stuff. You are my hero!" Bolin punches the air.

"We might actually win this thing!" Mako cheers.

Cut to Tahno being helped to his feet. He shakes off his team members in rage and fixes his hair.

"Let's send them to a watery grave!" Tahno growls.

Cut to Tenzin and Lin watching in the crowd.

"I can't believe someone like you have a daughter like her. She's tough as nails," Lin is impressed.

Tenzin turns to Lin. "Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age. You two might get along if you would only give her a chance."

"Maybe you're right…"

Cut to Hiroshi and Asami.

"Yeah! Go Ferrets!" Hiroshi cheers enthusiastically. "I knew I should invest on them!"

"Asami rolls her eyes, but smiles at her father." I'm going to the restroom. Be right back."

"Bring me some fire gummies!" Hiroshi asks.

"Sure thing, dad," Asami leaves.

Cut back to the ring. The match has already started.

"The Wolfbats fly out of the gates, swinging with bad intentions." Ming launches a disk. Shaozu jumps over him and sends out a fire blast. "The challengers are showing a lot of heart but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now." Tahno runs and jumps off a pole to dodge an oncoming lava disk and launches his own water blast. "Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the refs?" Korra tries to whip Tahno, but he dodges and bends the tentacle back at Korra. "It's all down to this final round! Mako is leaving it all in the ring." Ming launches a disk forward before bending up another to bring behind his back. "And it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans!" Ming breaks the disc into Tahno's water and Tahno water bends the broken disc into three blasts, quickly knocking Bolin and Mako off the arena. Korra is hit by the water and manages to stay grounded until the rocks reach her and knock her off the arena; she tries to grab the edge of the ring with her tentacles, but they slip and are quickly dismissed as Korra falls to the water bellow. "Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!"

"Knockout!" the corrupt referee announces.

Crowd begins an uproar. Cut to Tenzin and Lin.

Tenzin furiously waves his hands. "Oh, come on! Those were illegal head shots! Open your eyes, ref!"

"Calm down, Tenzin, it's just a game," Lin sighs.

"Just a game?! This is the championship final!" Tenzin almost yells.

"Oh…" Lin blinks. "That's pretty important."

"I know!"

"Well, folks it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match!" Shiro Shinobi is clearly mad. The Wolfbats celebrate and wave at the spectators. "For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions. Even though they do _not_ deserve it, if you ask me."

Tahno removes his helmet. "I barely broke a sweat! Anybody else wanna scrap with the champs?"

Cut to a montage of people putting on equalist masks and electoral gloves. Cut to Tenzin as he expresses his outrage over the match as Lin turns to look at him. He turns his head and realizes that an equalist is standing behind Lin.

"Look out!" Tenzin shouts.

The equalist grabs Lin by the shoulder and… nothing happens. The equalist looks confused.

"Insulator," Lin says simply as Tenzin air bends at the equalist. "Look out!"

A female equalist electrocutes Tenzin. He falls unconscious. Lin grabs him and uses her left cable to tie down the woman. Equalists and metal bending cops are fighting all over the place. Spectators are screaming in fear.

Korra surfaces from the water along with her teammates and immediately notices the electricity in the stands.

"What the hay?" she mumbles under her breath.

The Lieutenant drops onto the platform underneath the arena. Korra gasps. The Lieutenant charges his kali sticks. Korra tries to water bend at him. The Lieutenant jabs his electrified kali sticks into the pool causing her water to drop back into the pool before it could hit him. The Fire Ferrets are electrocuted and they all scream in pain before becoming unconscious.

"Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands that are fighting the metal bending cops," Shiro Shinobi narrates as an equalist opens the door and comes into the commentary booth. "One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks! He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants." The Equalist releases the electricity from his glove.

Tahno and the Wolfbats look around in confusion and fear. Amon and a group of equalists rise from the ring's center platform. The Fire Ferrets are still unconscious. Lin is fighting three equalists at the same time, Tenzin is lying near her.

"What's going on here, ref?" Tahno asks as Amon and his followers get near.

The referee lifts his arms in confusion. "I don't know!"

"Alright, you want a piece of the Wolfbats? Here it comes!" Tahno launches a water blast at Amon, who evades it and darts forward.

The Wolfbats begin to bend at the equalists. Amon dodges Tahno's attack and turns his attention to Shaozu. Shaozu attempts to hit him with fire bending, but Amon dodges and moves behind him, grabs his arm and swings him around once and moves forward with him as he screams. Tahno attempts to save him with water bending, but his hands become restrained with a bola. Ming's hands also become tied up with a bola and he steps backward before his legs are bound with a second bola. Two equalists are now holding Tahno in front of Amon with Ming and Shaozu on the ground.

"Wait, please don't do this!" Tahno begs, crying. "I'll give you the championship pot!" Amon raises his hand. "I'll-I'll give you everything just please don't take my bending!"

Amon places his thumb on Tahno's forehead and takes his bending away. The equalists drag the Wolfbats' bodies near the edge of the ring, and kick them off into the water. A massive banner with the equalist symbol is unrolled; more banners are unrolled across the arena. The Lieutenant drags Korra out of the water to be tied up.

Korra seems half conscious and begins to have more visions about Aang. First, Aang and Toph stand in front of a row of metal benders while Toph points toward the camera and says something. Fade to Yakone at a trial meeting with Aang seen standing behind him. Fade to Yakone standing up. Fade to Aang in the Avatar State, with Yakone cowering in front. Aang's tattoos stop glowing. The scene switches back into the present as the Lieutenant ties the Fire Ferrets to one of the arena supports.

Amon somehow got hold of a microphone. "I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Just like they did to the Avatar." the audience gasps. "Oh, so she didn't tell you? Oh well, I'll let you in a secret: the Avatar is here. She's alive and healthy. I do not know why she hid for so many years, but I'm sure it was for some petty reason… you can ask her lates, if she's still the Avatar, that is…" Amon lets out a creepy giggle. "Now for my followers, I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid! It's time to take back our city."

Meanwhile, the Fire Ferrets are tied up.

"Amon!" Korra half barks, half snarls. "When I get outta here, I'm burning your hide!" she lets out a fire breath in frustration.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Mako asks while trying to get the knots loose.

Bolin smiles as Pabu swims toward them. "Pabu! Listen up, buddy," Bolin chatters his teeth at Pabu while Korra and Mako look on in consternation.

"Stop fooling around!" Mako is annoyed.

"I'm not! I'm trying to save us!" Pabu begins to chew on the ropes. "See? Pabu's not just a one trick poodle pony."

And back to Amon. "For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!"

An equalist airship appears above the Pro-bending Arena. An area of the glass dome smashes and ropes with platforms on the end are lowered down through the hole. Amon and the equalists climb onto these platforms and are lifted out of the arena.

Tenzin regains conscience as explosives detonate; he recoils and lifts his arm to cover his face from the blast. The entire explosion shakes the arena and the crowd begins to scream in fear. Cut to Pabu and Bolin as both watch debris fall nearby.

"It's okay, Pabu. Just a little explosion," Bolin chatters to Pabu quickly. "Keep chewing, you're almost through it!" Pabu moves forward to keep chewing through the ropes, freeing the Fire Ferrets. The trio stands up. Korra runs immediately toward the water. "Yes! Great job, buddy!"

Korra runs off the platform, freezing the water in the pool. "I'm going after Amon!"

"Be careful!" Bolin shouts. He turns to Mako. "Kids these days…"

Korra jumps into the water and water bend herself up in a massive water cyclone. Korra makes her way toward the hole in the roof, but realizes she is not going to make it. She gets higher the water begins to lessen until eventually there is not enough for her to reach the ceiling. Korra as she begins to fall, with an outstretched hand toward the ceiling, as she begins to scream. She tries to create water tentacles, but it is useless.

Suddenly Korra is caught by cable as it wraps itself around her waist. Korra looks up and sees Lin as she circles her, being held up by another cable. Korra prepares herself. Lin shoots Korra up and out of the arena.

"Thank you, Lin!" Korra manages to shout as she flies past Lin.

"You're welcome," Lin smirks. "Avatar, huh? I knew Tenzin was lying..."

And the epic fight scene on the roof will be skipped. It is too long and nothing really changes in this scene. Cut to Lin and Korra as they land on the arena below.

Lin helps Korra up. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine thanks to you," Korra smiles a bit.

"Don't mention it, kid," both turn to look at the fleeing airship. "Looks like we lost this one."

Mako rushes toward Korra, followed by Bolin. Mako hugs her.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

Bolin hugs the two of them. "Me too!" they smile at each other.

Korra smile slightly turns into a frown. "Wait, what about Asami?"

"I think she escaped," Mako speaks. "She's a non-bender, she should be safe."

Tenzin approaches, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand," Lin looks down.

"He played us all, "Tenzin says. "Republic City is at war."

The camera pans up from the burning pro-bending ring to the hole in the ceiling.

Cuts to the credits.

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**

**Oh, and I**'**m sorry this chapter is so similar to the original, I just didn't** **have much to work with. Red Lotus Korra changes mostly dialogue and interactions, fighting and pro-bending scenes are pretty much unadulterated.**

**Okay, so a guest sent me a review full of questions. I decided to answer them here, since I can't PM him or her. First, the 'bend the minerals in the water thing' was used with Bolin and Mako (two guys who lived on the streets up to the age of 14-15, so they lack the knowledge to know it's impossible), a few Air Acolytes (which probably aren't master earth benders and just went for the simplest solution that wouldn't conflict with their belief that the Avatar is dead) and Tenzin's family (a 5-years-old, a 10-years-old and his wife who is probably not such a big fan of pro-bending), everybody else though she was a regular water bender. Second, Lin fell for the 'Half Avatar' excuse because a) Tenzin is a dependable individual and b) the chances of Korra coming up with the exactly same lie/excuse are very slim. Third, Korra introduced herself as an earth bender to have earth bending classes with Bolin. Fourth, in this fanfic everybody thinks that the Avatar was killed in the Avatar State (which ends the cycle), it's like when you see someone who looks like a dead celebrity, your first though will more likely be 'they must be a cosplayer or look-alike' than 'wow, the celebrity everyone thought was be dead for twelve years is actually alive'; she considers the genetic disorder thing because it makes more sense than the Avatar being alive (again, everyone believes the Avatar to be dead for real), and the genetic disorder could be easily used as an excuse (the Avatar brings balance. No Avatar, no balance, weird disorders no one ever heard about start popping up); also, Lin doesn't know enough about spirits/biology/genetics/whatever to actually analyze if this excuse is valid or not (think of a parent telling a kid that babies are delivered by storks, the kid may feel inclined to believe that the parent is lying, but the kid lacks the necessary knowledge to tell for sure and won't be able to declare the parent wrong until he or she have enough knowledge about storks/reproduction/whatever to prove his or her point). Fifth, she hides her identity as the Avatar because telling the truth would attract a lot of unwanted attention (White Lotus, reporters, fans), she is only in Republic City to learn air bending (and pro-bending, but that is just for kicks); Korra kept a secret because it would be easier to fool someone with 'I don't want to attract attention because I'm afraid of my kidnappers finding me' than 'hey, I just escaped twelve years of captivity, let's make sure the whole world, including my kidnappers, knows where I am'; plus, she grew up with a bunch of anarchists, she doesn't think that being the Avatar is such a big deal, she's as good as anyone else, but try telling this to the press. Sixth, the thing with her being a relative of Tenzin is because Tenzin needed an excuse for letting a random girl stay at Air Temple Island for no reason (the daughter thing is because Lin didn't believe Tenzin, so Korra had to come up with an excuse as to why Tenzin was trying to get Lin to let Korra get away with destruction of property way back in chapter one). **

**Is this explanation good enough?**


	7. The Good, The Bad and The Korra

**Nickelodeon owns The Legend of Korra… I think… anyway, don**'**t sue me; I**'**m not gaining any profit. **

**Book One: **Air

**Chapter Seven:** The Good, The Bad and The Korra

"Although the Hundred Year War has long passed, we are not living in a time of peace. These revolutionaries who call themselves 'equalists' are not interested in equality at all. They just want to wage war against benders. Chief Beifong was supposed to protect Republic City, but she was powerless to stop Amon's attack on the arena. She has failed us all. If we are to survive these dire times, our law enforcement needs new leadership," Tarrlok narrates over a newsreel.

The episode opens to a flock of lizard crows. A police truck driving by disrupts the flock and rides through a factory entrance. Metal bender cops break through the windows and rip open crates to find equalist propaganda and electrical gloves.

"Looks like our intel was good," Lin comments.

"There's enough evidence here to bury Cabbage Corp for an eternity," Saikhan says.

Lin looks away. The scene shifts to outside the Cabbage Corp building with a statue of the cabbage merchant in front, reporters shout questions to Lin.

A belligerent Lau Gan-Lan is being escorted out by Saikhan and taken into custody. "This is an outrage! I'm innocent!"

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say…" Saikhan rolls his eyes.

"Is it true that Cabbage Corp is conspiring with the equalists?" a reporter asks Lin.

"The evidence points in that direction, but the investigation is ongoing. For the time being, we have frozen Mr. Gan-Lan's assets and are closing Cabbage Corp."

"No! Not my Cabbage Corp!" Lau Gan-Lan yells with tears in his eyes. He is dragged away by two officers, and put in the police vehicle.

Scene changes to an overhead shot of the Pro-bending Arena. The glass dome is broken in places and construction scaffolding is in place around it. Some cars are parked near the entrance, which is blocked off by a police barricade. Korra rides up on Naga to the entrance, jumps off, and ducks under the yellow tape. In their apartment, Mako puts a red shirt into a box.

"I still can't believe they're shutting this place down," Mako says in slight sadness.

"Yeah. We had some good memories here, didn't we?" Bolin forces a laugh before sighing. "Guess it's back to the streets now…"

Korra excitedly runs up the stairs. "Guys! Great news! I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with me!"

Bolin immediately hugs Korra tightly. "Korra, you're the bestest friend in the world, don't let anyone say otherwise!"

"Can't. Breath," Korra struggles to say.

"Sorry…" Bolin lets go of her. "But really, thanks, you're my heroine."

"Don't mention it," Korra smiles honestly. "So, need help packing?"

"It would be nice."

Behind Korra, Asami enters the gym.

"Oh hey, Korra, I was hoping you would be here," Asami speaks. "How are things going?"

"Every reporter in the city is trying to interview me, Tarrlok decided to turn my identity as the Avatar into a political move and my fangirls are fangirling… all normal," Korra shrugs. "And you?"

"Dad is going to throw a party in memory of the Pro-bending Arena, you are all invited," Asami says. "And I was thinking about all of us taking the day off today, we could lunch out at Narook's, have a sleepover and, you know, just take a break from the whole…" Asami pauses, trying to think the right word.

"Terrorist attack?" Mako offers.

"Yeah… that…" Asami agrees weakly.

"Seems great!" Bolin grins. "What do you think, Korra?"

"Sure, but it will have to wait until noon," Korra says. "Lin wants to ask me a few questions about the attack, and I should be there…" Korra looks around for a clock, she sees one in the wall. "About five minutes ago… _I'm so dead right now_…"

Korra goes back down the stairs at full speed while Asami, Mako and Bolin wave goodbye.

Cut to an inside shot of the police headquarters. Korra is looking at Tahno, who is sitting on a bench.

"Boy, you look terrible," Korra comments.

"Geez, thanks, little girl," Tahno's hair is a mess and he has bags under his eyes. "Or should I call you 'Avatar' now?"

"Korra is fine, "Korra sits down on the bench beside Tahno. "I'm sorry Amon took your bending… is there any chance of getting it back?"

"I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent," Tahno sighs. "I shouldn't have cheated on the championship, me and my team just gave the equalists another reason to hate benders."

"Hey, we all make mistakes," Korra tries to cheer him up. "The important is that you learnt from your mistakes and won't repeat them."

"Thank you, Korra," Tahno smiles a little bit. "I needed that."

Korra nods her head. Lin, Tenzin and Hiroshi Sato walk up to the bench.

"Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know."

"I'm happy to help any way I can. The equalists have crossed the line," Hiroshi nods his head toward Tahno and Korra and walks away.

"We're ready for you now," Tenzin informs Tahno.

Tahno stands up and turns back to wave at Korra. "See you around, little girl."

"Goodbye, turtle-duckling," Korra says as Tahno follows Tenzin and Lin.

Cut to inside Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Mako and Bolin are eating noodles, while Asami is eating kale cookies.

"Where's Korra," Bolin is tiny little bit frustrated. "She should be here by now."

Korra, who is panting slightly, suddenly appears and sits on the chair besides Asami.

"Korra, glad you made it," Asami greets her friend. "Why did you take so long?"

"Lin's definition of 'a few questions' differs widely from mine," Korra says and grabs a cookie, biting it shortly after. "So, missed anything?"

"Not really," Mako shrugs. "Any idea of what we might do after lunch?"

"We could fight each other," Asami takes a sip of her drink. "In a friendly way, I mean."

"Like when we train?" Bolin asks.

"Yes, pretty much."

"What about taking the whole day off thing?" Korra raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I find training very entertaining," Asami smiles. "What do you say? Think you can beat me, _Avatar_?"

"Bring it on, Sato!" Korra growls playfully.

Cut to Korra lying still on the ground, she looks incredibly annoyed by the situation. Asami is sitting beside her in lotus position and the brothers are playing Pai Sho in front of the downed Avatar. They're inside a luxurious gym located inside the Sato mansion.

"It's official," Korra growls. "I. Hate. Chi. Blockers."

"I think it will wear out in a few hours… probably…"

"Probably?!" Korra exclaims. "Why did you even learn chi blocking?"

"I've been in self-defense classes since I was a kid. My dad made sure that I would always be able to protect myself," Asami tells her. "I can teach you later, if you want to."

"No, thank you," Korra tries to move, but to no avail. "As fun as it seems to paralyze people, I think I will stick to good ole martial arts."

"Yeah, because they've proved themselves to be so effective," Asami is sarcastic.

"Just wait until I regain movement of my feet, I'm kicking your butt all the way to the North Pole," Korra snarls.

"Korra, you do realize that I can do whatever I want with you without retaliation, don't you?"

"I'm sure my friends will protect me in my time of need."

"Who wants to give Korra a makeover?" Asami asks in singsong.

"Oh, me, me!" Bolin raises his hand in child-like fashion. "Can we braid her hair?"

"Of course we can!" Asami smiles. "I'll grab the makeup, you get the jewelry."

"Bolin, I'm disappointed," Korra looks to Mako. "Mako, my true, true friend, you surely will help me out, right?"

"I'm getting the clothes," Mako gets up.

"_This_ is why I live out of town," Korra sighs.

Cuts to Korra with a deeply traumatized look on her face. Her hair is braided around her head, she is wearing tons of makeup and a lot of jewelry; her usual attire has been exchanged for a satin dress. Mako, Bolin and Asami look at her with big toothy grins on their faces.

"My revenge will be artistic, not personal," Korra is menacingly serious.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Korra, you look fabulous," Mako says.

"Yeah, you look like a princess or something!" Bolin agrees.

"And look on the bright side, you should get your bending and movement back any minute now," Asami pauses, realizing the implications of her words. "We should start running now."

A smirk spreads across Korra's face as she tests her arms and legs, finding herself able to control her body again, Korra slowly stands up and assumes a bending stance.

"We're toast," Bolin is utterly terrified.

"I concur," Korra engulfs her hands on fire and grins wickedly.

Asami, Mako and Bolin immediately run as fast as they can to escape the Avatar's fury. The fade away from view as Korra starts to chuckle. Hiroshi suddenly enters the room.

"Korra? Care to explain… this?" Hiroshi points to Korra's clothes and flaming hands, unfazed.

"They took advantage of me in my time of need," Korra explains. "And now I seek revenge."

"Oh… need help with that?" Hiroshi offers.

Korra nods, happy. "Sure! Any ideas?"

Hiroshi grins as wickedly as Korra. "Plenty."

Cut to both of them on the mansion's roof. Korra, who is back to her normal attire, is holding a bunch of stink bombs in her arms, while Hiroshi is working on the roof.

"Now, if I'm correct, this part of the roof should lead directly to Asami's room," Hiroshi lifts two shingles. He and Korra spy through the opening and see Mako, Asami and Bolin sitting on top of a bed.

"This will be fun," Korra drops the bombs. "REVENGE!"

The bombs explode and the room is filled with green smoke. Hiroshi quickly puts the shingles back in place.

"I'm a terrible father," Hiroshi says.

"Want me to tell her that it was all my doing?"

"Please."

The scene changes to inside the mansion. Asami, Mako and Bolin are panting on the living room, Korra happily enters the space.

"What's that smell?" she covers her nose.

"You know very well what it is!" Mako acusses. "How could you do such a thing?!"

"Revenge, my dear Mako, is a powerful and often undeniable force," Korra sniffs the air. "Now seriously, take a bath."

"Me first!" Bolin shouts and bolts towards the nearest bathroom.

"Uh, is there another bathroom I can use?" Mako asks Asami.

"There's one upstairs, first door on your right. You can wash yourself in there."

"Thanks."

Cuts to Mako washing and drying his hands. As he leaves the room, he hears Hiroshi's voice.

"No, no! No, I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned." Mako looks around and sneaks toward the room where the voice is coming from. "Uh-um, yes... luckily, the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time." Mako looks into the room through the keyhole and sees a person sitting in a chair. "Trust me, by the end of the week we'll be ready to strike! The person stands up and Mako sees it is Mr. Sato. He hangs up and Mako hurries away.

Cuts to the butler spraying perfume all over Bolin and Asami, while Korra watches with an amused face. Mako runs past them.

"Wow, why all the hurry, bro?" Bolin asks.

"I have some… stuff to do. Right now," Mako shakes his head. "See you later!"

"Okay, but we're having a sleepover!" Korra shouts to him.

Scene changes to outside at nighttime where Mako talks to Tenzin and Lin.

"So, you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the equalists then framed Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin sniffs the air. "Did you hide inside a trash can?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing… just…" Tenzin shuts up, unsure of how to tell Mako that he stenches.

"That's a bold accusation, boy, but what proof do you have?" Lin asks.

"Well, I don't exactly have proof, but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something."

"He does have the means... and he has a motive," Tenzin ponders.

"That's right," Lin agrees.

"A motive? What is it?" Mako is curious.

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A fire bender killed Sato's wife during the break in."

"That's terrible."

"It was tragic. It's possible that he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time."

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely," Lin sniffs the air. "But you must take a bath first, a _long_ one."

Cut to the door of the Sato mansion, which the butler opens. Mako, Lin, and Tenzin enter. Tenzin and Lin walk upstairs and Mako walks behind them, passing Korra and Asami.

Korra stops Mako. "What's going on? Why Lin and Tenzin are here?"

"I overheard Hiroshi on the phone yesterday," Mako tunrs to Asami. "Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the equalists."

"What?" Asami is clearly confused. "But… my dad isn't an equalist…"

Inside Hiroshi Sato's office, Lin and Tenzin stand in front of Hiroshi's desk.

"Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you."

Asami opens the door and walks in. "My father is innocent. Trust me, I would know if he were an equalist." Mako and Korra follow her into the office.

"Equalists?" Hiroshi asks as Asami stands next to him. "Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals."

"Mako, how exactly did you get that idea?" Korra asks, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I overheard him on the phone. He said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought him time, and he's getting ready to strike," Mako turns to Hiroshi. "Explain yourself."

Hiroshi guffaws. "This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from an young and overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles," Hiroshi giggles. "It's just business, nothing too evil."

"In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?" Tenzin asks.

Asami freezes in place, her eyes open wide. Hiroshi happily nods. "If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries."

Cuts to the Future Industries factory with a news reporter broadcasting.

The news reporter narrates a newsreel. "Is it possible, presidents of Cabbage Corp and Future Industries both have equalist ties, or did Hiroshi Sato frame his longtime rival, Lau Gan-Lan? Or did Chief Beifong just plain arrest the wrong man?" Lin breaks open a box to see the contents. "So far the investigation has yielded no evidence to incriminate Sato."

Cut to the outside of the factory as the metal bender cops are lifted into the police airship while Lin and Tenzin watch. Mako approaches them.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything," Mako says.

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent," Lin shrugs.

"Okay, you did your search. Now you all can leave, right?" Asami seems nervous. Korra is beside her.

Lin glares at Asami. "I suppose."

Korra signals to Mako, and they move away to have a private conversation.

"Why are you so sure that Hiroshi is guilty?" Korra inquires.

"There's something… strange. I'm not sure, but I know something is off about all of this."

"Any proof?"

"No, but I have a strong feeling about this… do you think I'm being paranoid?"

"No, you're only paranoid if you don't have a reason to worry; but you will need proof if you want to convince anyone about it."

Korra leaves as Mako sighs and turns away. A worker in the background slides the factory's door shut and turns to see Mako, the worker approaches him. He places a note in Mako's hand as he walks past him. Mako, surprised, looks around to see who handed him the note, to no avail. He opens the note and reads it. Looking at it with surprise, he turns to Lin and Tenzin.

"I think you guys should hear this," Mako reads the note. "'If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight.'"

Cut to the police airship over the bridge at nighttime as Mako, Lin and Tenzin walk to the north end.

The warehouse worker signals to them. "Psst." Mako, Lin and Tenzin turn their heads. Over here." the warehouse worker comes out from hiding behind the pillar. "Listen, I joined the equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn't sign up for this... this war."

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin inquiries.

"Hirsohi Sato?" the worker looks confused. "No, the one behind it all is _Asami_."

"What?!" Mako whispers.

The warehouse worker lifts up the collar to hide his face. "And there are rumors she's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon."

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing," Tenzin comments.

"It's because it's a hidden factory."

"Where?" Lin asks.

"It's right underneath the Sato Mansion."

Mako, Lin and Tenzin gasp and look at him in shock. Cut to Mako, Lin and Tenzin on an airship.

"Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck. If we're wrong..." Tenzin quiets down.

"I know. I can kiss my job goodbye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon."

Cut to the Sato mansion; Tenzin, Lin and Mako are on the front door, Lin raises her fist and knocks on the door three times.

Hiroshi opens the door. "Mako! Tenzin! Chief Beifong! What a pleasure to see you here, I'm so glad you could make it to the party."

Bolin and Korra appear behind Hiroshi. "Mako! We were waiting for you!"

Lin ignores the teens. "We have a reason to believe that there's a factory hidden below the mansion."

"I think I would've noticed if there were a factory underneath my home," Hiroshi chuckles. "You know, that's actually a good idea, but I think a storage room would work better... lot less chance of someone stealing something."

"Where is Asami?" Mako asks.

"In the workshop behind the house," Hiroshi answers. "She likes there, it's a lot more quieter and calmer than here."

Changes to the outside of the Sato's workshop, metal bender cops guard the area as they all walk toward the place. The metal bender cops burst into the workshop to find no one in the room.

"Asami dear? Hello?" Hiroshi calls.

An officer approaches Lin. "Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived."

"Perhaps we just couldn't see her leaving," Lin walks into the middle of the room with her hands behind her back. She raises her leg and metal bends her left sole, removing it to expose her bare foot to perform her seismic sense. "There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside."

"What? But I didn't build any tunnel…" Lin looks at the floor and metal bends to remove the metal layer, exposing the stairs and an elevator going down as they walk toward it.

"Do you think Asami knows about this tunnel?" Bolin asks to no one in particular.

"Well, this would explain why she spends so much time here."

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious." officers walk toward the stairs. Mako, Bolin and Korra start walking toward it until they are stopped by Lin. "Uh-uh, you three stay up here."

"I'm the Avatar, protecting the innocents is as much my duty as it is yours," Korra steps forward. "I'm going with you."

"Fine, you can come," Lin has neither the time, nor the inclination to discuss with Korra. "Officer Song, keep an eye on the rest."

Song salutes her as Mako, Bolin and Hiroshi look at the group. As they walk down, Korra turns her head and looks at the three in sadness as Mako turns his head away with resignation. The elevator takes the group down until it stops and they cautiously walk into a massive room that has posters of Amon hanging up. There are large robotic machines on the sides.

"Not your average backyard workshop," Lin comments

Tenzin looks at the large robotic machines. "And I'm guessing those are the new weapons."

"Now where's Asami?" Korra asks, looking around. Suddenly, a metal wall shoots up to block the entrance. The three upstairs hear the noise.

"What was that?" Bolin asks.

"We need to get down there and see what's going on," Mako jumps to his feet.

"Absolutely not. You're staying put until the chief comes back," Song is strict.

Bolin and Mako look at each other, hatching a plan. "All right, we'll stay put. But could we wait outside or something? It's so dusty in this workshop."

"No! We're waiting right here!"

"Okay, but don't blame me if I start sne- if I start sn-sn-sneez-" Mako sneezes.

"What's your problem, lad?" Song inquires.

"I'm about to-" Song approaches him and Mako fire bends his sneeze, causing Song to move back and trip over by Bolin's earth bent rock. Bolin jumps on him and they tie him up to a barrel as he struggles. "Sorry pal, we know you were just doing your job."

"Yeah, just stay put until the chief comes back. That's sounds very familiar doesn't it, why? Because you said it!" Bolin blows a raspberry. "Hiroshi, you should stay here. We'll check it out."

"It's my daughter we're talking about," Hiroshi protests.

"I understand. But I think it will be safer if you stay here. Please."

"Fine," Hiroshi agrees. "Take care, you two."

Hiroshi clasps his hands together tightly as he looks down with uncertainty. Meanwhile, down in the factory, Lin tries the bend the seemingly metal wall, but to no avail.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metal bend that wall, Chief Beifong," everyone turns around to see Asami, she's wearing an electrified glove on her right hand. "It's solid platinum." the robotic machines come to life and approach the group. "The mecha tanks are platinum as well," Asami looks down, feeling guilty. "Not even Toph Beifong could bend a metal so pure."

"That source was a set-up! You lured us down here!" Lin accuses. The mecha tanks come closer to surround the benders.

"Yes."

"You're an equalists," Korra says, there's no anger or judgment in her voice, only curiosity. "Why?"

"Benders are always bullying non-benders, treating us like inferiors. They're a menace, the enemy… they took away my mother…"

"That's a very weak answer," Korra points out. "Really, you're saying that everyone with a certain inborn trait is necessarily evil based solely on the actions of a relatively small group," Korra rolls her eyes. "If we apply this logic to everything, you're a hundred times eviler than I, because, let's face it, you have Fire Nation ancestry and we all know what _they_ did…"

"Benders always treat non-benders as lesser people," Asami seems unsure.

"Actually, our constitution and criminal code make no distinction between benders and non-benders," Tenzin speaks up. "As far as the law is concerned, there's no difference between one and the other."

"So… any other reason to hate us?" Korra crosses her arms and leans against a wall.

Asami bites her lip, trying to think of something to say when a mecha tank suddenly shoots out a grappler to capture the benders. Lin, Korra and Tenzin evade it. Another mecha tank attacks the metal bender cops but they dodge, shooting out cables to wrap around its arms, holding it down. Two more metal bender cops run up and metal bend to hold off another mecha tank. Lin runs forward, dodging the grappler and earth bends herself up into the air. She metal bends daggers from her wrist armor, and lands onto the head of the mecha tank. She breaks the glass by stabbing the front, missing the equalist inside who dodges. She keeps stabbing, making the machine move backward and fall over.

While Lin and the others attack the mecha tank, Korra starts walking towards Asami, a mecha tank tries to attack her, but she lightning bends at it, causing it to overvoltage and malfunction. The metal bender cops are having a difficult time holding the other mecha tanks down, their cable spools starting to spark and overheat with the effort. As they are pulled forward by the tank, they raise the earth with their bending in an attempt to find more foothold to withstand the pull. The mecha tanks wrap the cables around their arms and bangs them against the walls until they lose consciousness and release their grip. Lin attempts to deliver another blow, but is grabbed from behind with a grappler, knocking her forward and against a metal support beam. She is subsequently flung across the room and lands hard on the ground, where she remains unconscious as well.

Korra finally reaches Asami, who is doing her very best to hide her fear. Korra gently pulls Asami's left hand. "We don't have to be enemies, you know."

"Aren't you mad?" Asami asks, her voice is shaking.

"Oh, trust me, I'm very angry, extremely angry… but not at you," Korra says. "Amon used the turmoil caused by your mother's death to manipulate you. You don't believe the equalist's ideals, you just want revenge."

Asami takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Korra," she touches the Avatar's arm with her electrified glove, sending Korra into unconsciousness. "I'm too far gone to be saved."

"Korra!" Tenzin yells.

An equalist shoots bolas combined with an electric disk. Tenzin is ensnared with it and grunts in pain as he is electrocuted. He roughly lands on the ground, unconscious. Asami turns to the mecha tanks, a fake smile on her face as she tries to pretend that she's happy with the results.

"Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run," she forces a laugh. "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon."

A hole is earth bent from the ground, and Bolin pops up from underneath along with Mako. They look around until they notice with horror the metal benders being dragged into the trucks.

"Oh no," Bolin whispers.

"We gotta do something, quick!" Mako whispers back.

Bolin and Mako sneak around the factory, getting closer to Tenzin, Lin and Korra. Mako hoists Korra onto his back, while Bolin does the same with Tenzin after untying the bola wrapped around him. They are about to grab Lin to drag her away as well, but are spotted by Asami Sato and the Lieutenant.

"Not so fast, boys," Asami conducts electricity from her glove.

Mako drops Lin's arm. Bolin does the same and uses Tenzin's arms to express his surprise. "Hello, Asami. Wow! What a really swell, scary factory you have here under your giant mansion," Bolin forces a laugh.

"Befriending Korra, being nice to us. It was all just a big cover," Mako accuses.

"Of course it was! We needed someone to spy on the Avatar and Asami turned out to be perfect agent," the Lieutenant says. He and Asami approaches the brothers.

"Asami, stop!" Asami turns around in surprise. Hiroshi stands protectively in front of the boys. "What are you doing with those equalists?"

"Dad, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could. I used some of Future Industries' resources without you knowledge to help the cause." Korra regains consciousness. "But now you know the truth, please, forgive me," Asami pauses for a moment. "Benders took my mom away, they murdered the love of your life. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us, everywhere!" Asami takes off her glove and offers it to her father. "Join me, dad."

"Asami, I understand your grief, but this isn't the solution. Do you really think that everything would magically fix itself if all benders were eliminated? Do you think your mother would be proud of what you are doing?" Asami gasps. Hiroshi continues. "You allowed revenge to take over your life, you betrayed your own friends and worked behind my back… and for what? How is any of this making things better?"

"You… you don't understand," Asami says, but she lacks confidence. She slowly puts back her glove.

"I understand… you became a monster, controlled by grief and revenge," Hiroshi puts on a brave face. "You're just another mindless goon of Amon, born in grief and raised in hate."

"Dad!"

"Don't call me that. You are _not_ my daughter, just a monster wearing her face."

Asami electrocutes her father until he loses consciousness, tears stream down her face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," the Lieutenant says. "He's a traitor, he deserves much worse than that."

Asami grabs the Lieutenant, electrocuting him until he passes out. Mako and Korra are stunned at the fact that she took them down so easily by herself. Lin regains consciousness as the mecha tanks notice them.

"No one talks about my father like that," Asami turns to the others. "Go, escape. I owe you this much."

"I'm not going without you," Korra speaks up.

"Korra, we're enemies."

"No, we're not," Korra smiles. "We're friends, silly. You made a few minor mistakes, nothing to really worry about."

"The platinum mecha tanks were my idea," Asami comments.

Korra raises her hands and bends lightning towards two mecha tanks, causing them to overvoltage and malfunction. "As I said, a few minor mistakes. Platinum is a great electrical conductor, you know. Now let's go before someone gets killed."

" Don't you understand?" Asami looks Korra in the eyes. "I'm too far gone."

"And what do you want me to do about it? Say 'you're either with me, or against me' and then proceed to declare you public enemy number one, even though you only joined the equalists because Amon used your feelings to manipulate and trick you?" Korra asks. "No, really, your main reason to support them is revenge and you lack any in-depth knowledge about their ideology, that gotta say something about your true loyalty."

A grappling hook flies towards Korra, she jumps backwards and grabs the cable, sending her lightning through it. The mecha tanks overvoltage and malfunctions.

"I see your point," Asami says.

"About the mecha tanks or my friendship speech?"

"Both."

Lin grabs Hiroshi Sato and the group runs to the large hole Mako and Bolin came in. Right before the mecha tanks attempt to capture them again, Bolin earth bends the hole shut. The scene changes to the police airship floating away from the Sato mansion. Asami looks down at her former home in dismay.

"My metal benders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault. Tarrlok's right, I've failed as chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation," Lin sighs.

"Are you giving up like that?" Tenzin raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm gonna do it my way, outside the law," Lin turns to Korra. "Your friend needs to be judged for her crimes, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Korra pauses, thinking of something. "Do you think we could put her on probation?" Korra asks Tenezin. "I'll take full responsibility, and I'm pretty sure I can get Tarrlok and the other councilmen to agree with me."

"It's possible," Tenzin admits. "But are you sure? Tarrlok could easily use it against you."

"That's what friends are for," Korra smiles a little.

"You're a good friend, Korra," Tenzin comments. "I hope your trust is well placed."

"It's is. Thank you, Tenzin," Korra walks towards Asami and sits beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Why are you doing this?" Asami asks. "I betrayed you."

"We're friends, Asami. Friends take care of each other," Korra explains. "I'm giving you a second chance, prove that it is not a mistake."

"I will," Asami nods, the ghost of a smile on her face. "You're a good friend, Korra."

"Yeah, a good… _friend_."

Cut to credits.

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**

**P. S.: Do you have any ideas for next chapter's title? It has to be some sort of wordplay, as you probably already noticed.**


	8. Bending and Prejudice

**The Legend of Korra is propriety of Nickelodeon. Please, don't sue me; I encourage people to watch the show.**

**Book One: **Air

**Chapter Eight:** Bending and Prejudice

"Republic City is at war! After discovering that his own daughter, Asami Sato, was working with the enemy, Hiroshi disowned her and kicked her outta home. Good thing she has the Avatar to help her get back on track! And following another defeat at the hands of the equalists, Lin Beifong resigns as Chief of Police. With the equalist army growing stronger, who will help the Avatar stop Amon and restore balance to the city?" Shiro Shinobi narrates a newsreel.

The episode opens with the leader of the White Lotus staring at Ikki, Jinora, Meelo and Naga. The kids are smiling at him, but he seems confused.

"So… lemme get this straight: Avatar Korra is not here?" the White lotus leader asks.

"Yeah, she and daddy left earlier to attend Asami's judgment," Jinora agrees.

"Master Tenzin is your father?" he asks.

"The one and only," Ikki nods.

"And you three have no idea when they're coming back?"

"Nope!" Meelo shouts.

"May I wait for them here?"

"Yes! And we can have a tea party!" Ikki jumps up and down. "And a debate! We must have a debate! There are so many excellent topics. How about Ozai's fascist regime? Or maybe monarchy versus democracy? Or even…"

"Oh, can you please tell us more about the White Lotus?" Jinora asks while Ikki continues babbling. "I always wanted to know the deeper details of its history."

The White Lotus leader sighs as the kids pull his sleeves and Naga pushes his back with her head. Cut to the City Hall as Korra is in the middle of explaining things to the Council. Asami, Bolin and Mako stand behind her.

"As you know, the stronger the State, the more the individual is respected," Korra makes dramatic gestures to emphasize her words. "And considering our present situation involving the equalists, it is essential to the citizens' morale to know that the Council is still going strong."

"What do you suggest, Avatar?" Tarrlok asks, amused.

"I believe you should put Asami Sato on probation. This way you will show mercy and generosity where the equalists have only shown intolerance and prejudice," Korra smiles, she has a point.

"I don't know, Korra. What would the people think?"

"Well, the political power belongs to a select group that makes and enforces decisions that are valid to the whole society, even if the use of force is needed," Korra shrugs. "Plus, the media loves you, Tarrlok. We both know you can easily convince them that you're some sort of hero for giving Asami a second chance."

"You're right, I could probably use this to my advantage," Tarrlok agrees. "But I need a guaranty that Lil' Miss Sato is not going to run back to Amon at the first opportunity."

"I take full responsibility for her," Korra offers. "If anything goes wrong, I'll be the one to blame, not you."

"And you just win my support. Who votes to put Asami Sato on probation?" he raises his own hand, followed by the rest of the Council. "Great, it's unanimous! But there are a few conditions, nothing too troublesome."

Korra narrows her eyes. "What conditions?"

"First, Miss Sato is not allowed to leave Air Temple Island without a valid authority figure. Mainly you and Tenzin, but other Councilmen and the police Chief also count," Tarrlok checks to see if Korra is paying attention. "Second, she must be home from twenty-one o'clock to six sharp."

"Reasonable enough," Korra slowly nods.

"Also, last, but not least…" Tarrlok makes a dramatic pause. "If she breaks any of those two rules, she's going straight to jail. No questions, no excuses."

"Understood."

"Good. Our meeting is closed, then," Tarrlok smirks. "Everybody is dismissed."

Tenzin leaves the City Hall, followed by the Krew. When they reach outside, Korra clings to Asami for dear life, her eyes are wide and she's clearly scared. The Avatar is desperate and nearly panicking. Asami is so dumbstruck that she barely acknowledges the person clinging to her, she is completely still and her brain can't decide between racing thoughts and ceasing all function. Mako and Bolin exchange glances, silently inquiring if the other can also see the scene unfolding before them. Tenzin wonders to himself if he would be able to get on top of Oogi and save the teens if he moved fast enough.

The scene before them is something so terrible and horrible that many would rather be debended and forced to fight unarmed against an army of equalists instead of facing such nasty situation. Korra herself was silently wondering if she should use her most powerful bending techniques and risk innocents lives or rush back inside and beg Tarrlok for help.

There, right outside the City Hall, what seems to be every single reporter in the city plus a few outsiders are all reunited around the building. Hundreds of flashes, movers and shakers are pointing to Korra and her friends. There are also many voices, shouted questions mixed with cheers and boos.

"Avatar Korra, is it true that you befriended an equalist spy?" a reporter asks.

"Asami Sato, why did you choose Avatar Korra over the equalists?" another reporter shouts.

"I… ugh… Korra?" Asami shakes Korra, but the Avatar is paralyzed with fear.

''Mister Tenzin, what was the Council's decision?" someone yells.

Tarrlok peacefully exits the City Hall, he has a big smile on his face and seems pretty okay with the whole situation, which is almost undeniable proof that he is an evil, power-hungry and narcissistic villain… or just a regular politician. "Hello, my fellow citizens of Republic City. Who wants to hear all about Miss Sato's judgment?" he asks. The crowd cheers. "That's what I thought," he subtly glances at Tenzin. "_Save the kids, I'll distract them,_" he whispers to the air bender.

"_Thanks,_" Tenzin manages to whisper before discretely running towards Oogi, quickly followed by the Krew.

Cut back to Air Temple Island. The White Lotus leader, Naga and the kids are sitting around a table full of sweets and drinks. They're outside. Naga has a bowl in front of her filled to the brink with tiny sandwiches.

"I'm pretty sure Jet didn't really like Katara and was only manipulating her," the White Lotus leader says as he grabs a cookie. "Zuko, on the other hand, was totally crushing on her."

"C'mon, everyone knows Prince Zuko had a thing for Grandpa Aang," Ikki disagrees. "I mean, they danced in the middle of a tornado of rainbow fire underneath two dragons forming a heart; how much less subtle can you get?"

"Guys, you do know that Fire Lord Zuko married Fire Lady Mai, don't you?" Jinora speaks. Everybody on the table - even Naga - stares at her with barely contained, burning fury. "Forget I said anything..."

The arrival of Oogi distracts the group. The kids and Naga quickly run to the flying bison. The Krew and Tenzin jump out of the animal's back.

"You're finally here!" Ikki rushes to hug Bolin and Mako. "I'm so glad we're roomies now! I missed you!"

"And now I finally can have…" Meelo makes a dramatic pause. "A_ guys_ night out!"

"Oh yeah!" Bolin cheers. "Guys night out!"

"Avatar Korra?" the White Lotus leader slowly walks towards the group. Everyone looks to him. "Um… hi, you probably don't remember me, I'm the leader of the White Lotus; I came as soon as I heard the news... I'm glad you aren't dead."

"Hi! I'm also glad that I'm not dead," Korra smiles warmly. "So, why are you here?"

"I came here to take you back to the Southern Water Tribe compound," he takes a step forward. "You'll be safe there."

"Yeah… not happening," Korra gets closer to Tenzin. "I have to learn air bending, you see. And Tenzin is the only master air bender, so…"

"I'm sure Tenzin can teach you _there_."

"No, I can't," Tenzin speaks up. "I have a job and a family to take care of. I can't just leave everything behind just to teach Korra air bending."

"As you can see, I'll have to stay _right_ here," Korra stomps the ground in a playful manner.

"What if the Red Lotus comes back?!" the White Lotus leader yells. "You won't be able to protect yourself!"

"I totally will!" Korra takes a few steps away from the group. "Okay, okay… check this out!"

Korra bends the sea water in order to give herself ten water tentacles. She then raises her arms in one swift motion, making two jets of lava fire beside her. Last, but not least, Korra shoots lightning towards the sky, making an improvised light show. The others stare in awe, except for Mako, who scoffs and say something along the lines of 'showoff' and Asami, who silently realizes that Korra was holding back every time she fought against equalists.

Korra dismisses the elements. She's panting and sweating, but has a small smile on. "It's still a work in progress, I'm waiting to add a little air bending to the mix… maybe a few flames and ice scythes too… what do you think?" she asks, hopeful.

"How… how did you even learn lava bending?" the White Lotus leader is flummoxed. "And lightning bending?"

"I lived with the Red Lotus for twelve years," Korra says slowly. "What exactly do you think I was doing?"

"Fair point…" the leader nods. "But you still have to come back with me."

Korra rubs her chin, trying to think of a good plan. She sighs in defeat. "Fine, I'll go with you. But can it wait until tomorrow? I want to spend one last night at Air Temple Island."

"Sure, I guess one night won't hurt," the White Lotus leader shrugs. "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir!" Korra says in a silly way. She already has a plan to escape in the middle of the night and ask Hiroshi to help her remain hidden for a few days. "Now, if you excuse me, I promised my girlfriend a tour through the place."

"Your… _girlfriend_?" he raises an eyebrow.

Korra's eyes widen and she blushes. "Err… I mean… she's not…" Korra clears her throat. "She's just my _friend_ who happens to be a _girl_."

"I see," the leader nods. He then turns to Tenzin. "Master Tenzin, I have a few things to discuss with you, would you mind?"

"No, of course not," Tenzin walks towards the man. Korra silently lets out a sigh of relief.

Cut to the gates of Air Temple Island. Naga playfully chases Pabu around as the Krew and Tenzin's kids walk toward the temple. Ikki runs around with her hands outstretched as she sings and hums gleefully. Asami looks down at Meelo with confusion as he glares at her.

"I hope you realize everyone's just putting up with you because Korra's your friend," Meelo growls. "Otherwise we would just throw you jail, you evil dadnapper."

"That's… not very nice," Asami is highly uncomfortable.

"You don't deserve nice!" Meelo is being unpleasant. "You're nasty, vile, wicked monster that no one likes! Everyone would be better off without you!"

Korra grabs Meelo and pulls him up until they lock eyes. Korra gives him a death glare. "Listen up, because I'm only saying this once. If you ever, ever do that again, I'm gonna snag you, gag you, drag you through town. I'll put your head in the river and let you drown."

"I'm not afraid of you," Meelo barks.

"Then Naga's gonna paw you, claw you, saw you in half. When you cry out for mercy I'll just laugh," Korra giggles in a extremely creepy and uncanny way. "Now get out of my sigh and think about what you have done," she lets go of Meelo.

"I'm telling dad!" he yells before running away.

"Let's just pretend that none of it happened," Korra sighs and the group continues walking.

Ikki lifts her hands up as they stopped walking, silencing the group. "And now for the grand tour. The flying bison sleep in those caves down there. And that's the temple Grandpa Aang built. And that's the greenhouse where we grow the vegetables we eat," Ikki points to each location.

"I have a couple of questions," Bolin says. "Is the vegetarian diet obligatory? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own sky bison? And final question, how many trees are on this island?" Bolin bends to look at Ikki.

Ikki thinks and answers quickly with her hands behind her back while rocking back and forth slightly. "Yes. No. No. Ten thousand five hundred and fifty two." Long pause from the others as they blink at Ikki in surprise.

"So, where are we going to be staying?" Mako asks.

"You're a boy. Boys have to stay on the boys' side," Ikki explains.

Jinora puts her hands together. "I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory," Jinora and Mako walk away.

"I'm a boy!" Bolin follows the pair.

Korra turns to Asami. "Ikki and I will take you to your room this way."

Scene changes to show the girls dormitory's corridor where Korra, Asami and Ikki are walking.

"Hey, Asami, can I ask you something?" Ikki asks.

"Sure, what is it?" Asami looks at the girl.

"Who do you think Korra's crush is: you or Mako?" Ikki inquires. "I personally think it's Mako."

Korra stops in her tracks as her eyes grow wide open in horror. Cut to the inside of her head as her face contorts in a dramatic background where Korra screams at Ikki in horror, fire burning and lightning striking behind her before returning to reality. Korra looks around with fear as Asami looks uncomfortable with the topic.

"Why are you asking me that?" Asami seems nervous.

"Jinora and I made a bet," Ikki explains. "Since Korra won't tell us, we're guessing it's one of you guys."

"Oh…" Asami blinks.

Korra grabs Asami's arm and drags her further along the corridor. Korra slides a door open and moves to the side, smiling and gesturing to Asami in an inviting manner to enter the room. As Asami enters, Ikki walks up to the room to follow them, but Korra goes in after Asami and turns around, glaring at Ikki while slamming the doors shut in front of her, making her step back.

"Hey!" Ikki is surprised and angry.

"Twelve laps around Air Temple Island. Now," Korra yells from behind the door; just as angrily.

"But…" Ikki tries to argue.

"NOW!" Korra screams.

Ikki looks down and moans sadly. Suddenly, she looks up and acts out like an angry cat with glowing white eyes, making some cat noises as she claws at the air before growling at the doors. She folds her arms in annoyance while walking away. Inside the room, Korra sighs and scratches her head awkwardly.

Korra sighs. "So, here's your room," Korra walks toward Asami. "I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to."

"After what I did, I'm lucky to have somewhere to stay," she turns her head to look at Korra. "Thank you for your hospitality,"

"Hey, just so you know, I really, truly like you," Korra says. "Meelo is a little mad with the equalists, but he'll get used to you."

"It's alright…" Asami looks down. "He told the truth. I deserve that."

Korra holds Asami's hands. "Look, people make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed. You might have committed a few mistakes, but in the end, you made the right choice, that has to count for something," Korra smiles, Asami smiles back. Someone bangs on the door. "Ikki! I swear if you don't leave us alone, I'm gonna-" Tenzin slides open the doors. Korra's face blanches out.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tenzin asks, gazing at the girls holding hands. Korra and Asami follow Tenzin's gaze and quickly let go of each other's hands.

"So… how was your talk with that White Lotus guy?" Korra inquires.

"Harrowing," Tenzin walks toward them. "Korra, Meelo told me you threatened him. Care to explain?"

"He was insulting Asami."

"Oh, he _was_ a bit snappy after I told him about the equalist underground center," Tenzin nods. "Anyhow, Beifong's replacement, Saikhan, is going to be inducted as the new Chief of Police later. I think we should both be there."

"Why?" Korra inquiries. "It's not like I'll be here long."

"You were serious about going to the South Pole?" Tenzin asks, surprised.

"Of course not," Korra shakes her head. "But I like to keep the illusion alive, it feels more realistic."

"Are you going to tell me your plan?"

"And spoil the fun? No way," Korra smirks. "But if I don't call until tomorrow noon, worry."

Cut to the outside of the Police Headquarters, a large crowd standing at the front with Saikhan at the podium.

"It was an honor serving under Chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police. Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen but there is one man who's been effective against Amon's revolution, Councilman Tarrlok." Saikhan says. Tarrlok nods his head as reporters take his picture. "That is why for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him." Korra and Tenzin turn their heads to Tarrlok with surprise. "The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force until we quell this insurgency."

"What is that weasel snake Tarrlok up to now?" Korra snarls.

Saikhan leaves the podium. Tarrlok takes his spot. "Republic City stands as a beacon of freedom, but the equalists are using that freedom to tear it down. I have proposed a law that would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the equalists or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew, ensuring all non-benders are in their own homes by nightfall."

"This is going too far, Tarrlok!" Korra stands up. "You can't punish all non-benders for the actions of a few!" she bare her teeth. "You're just giving them more reasons to side with Amon!"

"That kind of cowardice will cause our city to fall into Amon's hands!" Tarrlok accuses Korra. The crowd, formed mainly of benders, boos the Avatar. "We'll be voting at high noon. I hope the others councilmen make the right choice. Thank you for your time."

Cut to the crowd dispersing after the inauguration, Tarrlok gives the Fire Nation councilwoman a hands, who leaves with the other council members; he bows after them in their direction.

"Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket but I highly doubt it was legal," Tenzin says.

"Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city?" Tenzin grunts in disgust as Korra walks toward them. "Well, Avatar Korra. Long time, no see. Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force."

"Actually, I'll be going to the South Pole tomorrow morning," Korra informs him with a smug smirk. "The White Lotus wants to keep me safe or something…"

"That is unfortunate to hear," Tarrlok pauses. "But how about our little deal?"

"What deal?" Korra raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, the one where you're fully responsible for Lil' Miss Sato…"

Korra freezes. She didn't think about that. "I… I..."

"I'll take over the responsibility," Tenzin interferes.

"_You?_" Tarrlok snickers. ''You can't even teach Korra air bending, which reminds me, how is the training going? Any significant progress?" Korra looks down in shame. "I didn't think so. Well, goodbye to you, Avatar Korra, have a safe trip."

He leaves as Tenzin places his hand on Korra's shoulder to comfort her, as she looks in Tarrlok's direction in anger. Cut to Oogi flying over Republic City.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me. I've memorized nearly all of the practice forms, but I still can't produce a single measly puff of air!" Korra complains. "I'm a failure."

"Oh, right, you mastered three elements, plus a few martial arts, have great knowledge on sociology and politics, were able to become a phenomenal pro-bender in record time and are the only person who can calm Ikki down with just a few words," Tenzin seems a little annoyed. "But surely you're a complete failure because you can't air bend yet. Yeah, I see your point."

"I deserved that," Korra says. "But it's still so unfair. I mean, Aang was able to bend all elements at the age of twelve. I'm already seventeen."

"Aang not only had his bending teachers, but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?" Tenzin suggests.

"No, of course I haven't. Did you forget our meditation sessions? I'm a spiritual failure."

"You may have made a connection without realizing it. Perhaps something you mistook as a dream?"

"Maybe. I had a few weird hallucinations, but I hardly even remember them and I think that eating twelve rye bread sandwiches might have something to do with the whole thing..."

"_Twelve_ rye bread sandwiches?"

"What? I was hungry."

"Anyway, did you see any previous Avatars in these visions?"

"I saw Aang. It seemed like he was in trouble. What do you think it means?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Tenzin strokes his beard. "But I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something."

The scene cuts to Korra's sitting on lotus position on her bedroom, her eyes are closed and she's trying to meditate. There's a radio playing a calming song next to her.

"Korra? You here?" Korra open her eyes and snarls in frustration as Mako opens the door.

"Korra!" Bolin, Asami and Mako find her. "There you are," Bolin notices her mildly annoyed expression. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Korra turns to them. "Just trying to meditate in order to connect with Avatar Aang. Tenzin thinks he wants to tell me something."

"Any success?" Mako asks.

"Nope," Korra sighs. "I'm an incompetent. Aang wouldn't be having this problem."

"C'mon, Korra. Air Nomads have higher spiritual enlightenment than everybody else," Asami reminds the Avatar. "Plus, Aang had to deal with a lot of problems that you probably would have solved in a few minutes."

"You might be correct. But I _hate_ being unable to do something," Korra sighs in sadness. "Who is going to listen to an incomplete Avatar?"

"I will," Bolin extends his hand.

"Me too," Mako place his hand above Bolin's.

"Me three," Asami put her hand on top of Mako's.

Korra stands up. "That makes four of us. Not bad for a start," she places her hand on top.

"Shame you're going to the South Pole tomorrow," Mako says.

"I'm not."

"What?" Mako is surprised.

"I'm not going. I have a plan," Korra tells him. "I could give more details, but I can't risk you being interrogated."

"I understand…"

The music suddenly stops. "_We're interrupting the 'Night Music' to inform that equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous. They're at the fifty six hundred block of Dragon Flats borough. Beware,_" the radio says before going back to the calming song.

"They are doing _what_?!" Korra barks in anger. "Naga, yip yip!"

Naga jumps through an open window and lands next to Korra. Korra promptly jumps into the animal.

"How did you do that?" Asami points to the polar bear dog.

"I trained Naga to hide when I say 'yip' and to come to me when I say 'yip yip'," Korra explains. Naga shifts, unsure of what to do. "Sorry, girl," Korra apologizes to the animal. Korra turns to the others. "What are you waiting for? Get up!"

Asami, Mako and Bolin get on top of Naga.

"Naga away!" Bolin shouts. Naga bends down, causing the Krew to slide off her and fall on top of each other. Naga growls and shakes her head. "Okay, we can scratch that out."

"So, any ideas for a new form of transportation?" Mako inquires.

"Hmm. I think I have the answer," Asami taps Korra's shoulder. "Hey, Korra, didn't Tarrlok give you a satomobile back when he was trying to convince you to join his task force?"

"He did indeed. It's behind the Flying Bison's stables to be exact," Korra says. "Now would you kindly get off of me?" Korra politely asks while placing her head on her hand.

"Sorry," the others mutter as they stand up.

Cut to the headlights from a red satomobile shining on Mako, Bolin and Korra. Asami starts up the satomobile and drives out of the garage. The car swerves and stops in front of them.

"Future Industries' top-tier luxury satomobile," Asami says with delight. "Tarrlok knows how to chose a gift, I'll give him that."

"I call front!" Bolin jumps besides Asami.

Mako lets Korra go first. "After you."

"What a gentleman," Korra smiles. "Guess teaching you good manners was a good idea after all."

Both jump into the satomobile, smiling at each other as Asami adjusts the mirrors, narrowing her eyes at them in disdain before starting the satomobile and driving off to the Dragon Flats borough, where police airships are circling around an area plunged in darkness. There are a few reporters around, but not too many.

"Why is the power out?" Korra wonders.

The satomobile swerves around the corner and stops. Asami takes off her goggles as they look at hundreds of non-benders protesting at the metal bending police officers who are holding them behind a blockade.

"Wait a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous," Asami is confused.

"Sure doesn't look that way," Korra agrees. They turn to see Saikhan speaking through a microphone.

"All non-benders, return to your homes immediately," Saikhan says. "The new curfew is already in order."

"Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on," someone yells. Cries of protests in agreement began to stir.

Saikhan frowns. "Disperse, or you will all be arrested."

"You benders can't treat us this way!" a woman shouts. A child tugs at her skirt and points at Korra.

"Mummy, look! It's the Avatar!" people turn around and rush toward Korra.

"Please, help us! You're our Avatar, too!" the same woman begs.

Korra strides forward, pushing two metal bender officers aside. "Everyone, please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this," she turns along with her friends as they search for Tarrlok who is talking to a task force member. "Tarrlok, turn the power back on and leave these people alone," she snarls.

"Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here," Tarrlok is stern.

"All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood," Korra snarls. "Everyone has the right to freedom of movement and residence within the borders of each state," Korra locks eyes with Tarrlok. "You are disobeying the Declaration of Human Rights, Tarrlok. And the Declaration of Human Rights is my business. It is everyone's business. Now let those innocents go."

Tarrlok lifts his hand. "This is an equalist rally. There is nothing innocent about it."

"Everyone charged with a penal offence has the right to be presumed innocent until proved guilty according to law in a public trial at which he or she has had all the guarantees necessary for his or her defense," Asami declares. Everyone stares at her. "What? Equalists know the law; you can't be a proper rebel if you don't know how your government works."

"I concur!" Korra agrees.

"They are the enemy!" Tarrlok is furious at the two girls who dare to defy his authority. "Round up all these equalists!" he shouts to the officers.

Metal bending officers begin to earth bend, removing the legs from the barriers and forcing the people back as they coil the barriers around them. The metal benders slam their legs into the ground, causing large mounds of earth to rise underneath the non-benders, lifting them off the ground. Fear begins to spread through those not caught, and they start running away. The police force prepares to put people into the police trucks, while the Krew looks on aghast.

"Not on my watch!" Korra earth bends the mounds of earth down so everyone can escape. However, a few are still captured by the police. Tarrlok turns to see Asami watching Korra. He bends a water whip to grab onto Asami's wrist. Asami turns and looks up at him.

Asami struggles to be free. "Hey! Let me go!"

"You're under arrest," Tarrlok says in a calm voice.

"What? You can't do that!" Korra complains.

"Actually, I can. Don't you remember, Korra?" Tarrlok has a smug smirk on. "Lil' Miss Sato is past her curfew. And I made it quite clear that if she broke any of the conditions, it would be straight to jail. No questions, no excuses."

"But..." Korra tries to say.

Tarrlok points at the brothers. "Arrest those two!" the metal bending officers coil their cables around the brothers and pull them in.

"You can't arrest them! They didn't do anything!" Korra yells.

"They were interfering with police busines,s " Tarrlok explains. Korra opens her mouth. "Now, I know you might have some _great_ excuse, but we both knows that it would be your word against mine. Who do you think they're going to believe? The respectable councilman that is actively fighting the equalist menace… or the young Avatar who disappeared and is friends with Lil' Miss Sato the equalist."

"_Former_ equalist," Korra corrects him.

"Huh, as far as we know," he turns his back to her. "I can already think of the headlines of tomorrow's newspapers: 'Avatar Korra goes against the Council and helps equalists escape during a rally', charming, isn't it?"

"Tarrlok…" Korra snarls as she engulfs her hands on fire.

"Korra, don't," Mako says. "It's not worth it."

"We'll be all right," Bolin tries to smile. "Jail can't be worse than the streets."

Korra dismisses her flames. "This is not over, Tarrlok," the trio walks into the police truck, Korra looks on in dismay.

"Oh, I believe it is," Tarrlok gets into the truck, and the driver drives away.

Scene changes to the Police Headquarters, Tenzin is walking up to the front doors. He walks up toward Korra, who attempts to talk to the person behind the counter without success.

"I hate politics…" Korra sighs. "Why can't we all just live in peace and anarchy?"

"I came as fast as I could. Are your friends all right?" Tenzin asks.

"I don't know," Korra snarls. "These numbskulls muttonheads aren't giving me any information."

"I'll take care of this," Tenzin spots Saikhan walking. Saikhan notices Tenzin, and tries to walk away. "Saikhan, a word please."

"Councilman Tenzin, I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can this wait?"

"No, it cannot. Three of Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately."

"They're not going anywhere," Saikhan shakes his head. "We have to fill their charges first, and get their testimony."

"Can you at least release the innocent non-bender citizens you rounded up, then?" Korra asks. "We both know they aren't equalists."

"All equalists suspects are being detained indefinitely. They'll be freed if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat," Saikhan explains.

"Those people are entitled to due process under the law," Tenzin reminds Saikhan.

"You'll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok."

Tenzin raises his pointer finger. "Oh, I plan to. At the council meeting, first thing in the morning."

Korra points at Saikhan. "You're officially the worst Chief of Police ever!" she barks. "I bet you don't even know the Constitution!"

Tenzin grabs Korra away. "Calm down, Korra. I'll get this sorted out, we just need to be patient," both turn and walk away before Tenzin quickly turns back. "But you really are the worst. Ever!" they continue to walk away.

Cut to Air Temple Island where it is snowing. Korra lies on her bed, angry at herself and opens the window to look at Republic City. She turns to Naga.

"Wake up, girl," Korra whispers. "Time to talk with Tarrlok."

Scene changes to City Hall. Korra rides on Naga as they come closer to the building. Korra slips down from Naga.

"Naga, yip," Korra whispers. Naga moves her head with concern, but Korra rubs her head against hers. "Don't worry, I'll be all right. Now, yip."

Naga slowly nods and then runs to hide in an alley. Scene changes to show Tarrlok working with the council page before the window bursts open, blowing papers everywhere. There's a decorative waterfall behind Tarrlok and the council page. They look up to see Korra standing at the window.

"You and I need to talk," Korra jumps in and walks up to Tarrlok, who's face contorts with anger.

"Are any of the other council members here?" Tarrlok asks to the council page.

"I believe everyone has gone home for the night."

"Then you should do the same."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Leave us," the council page looks at Korra before looking back at Tarrlok. He bows and quickly walks away. "You obviously have something on your mind? Spit it out."

"Don't you see? You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders. You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people when it should be your duty to protect them."

Tarrlok tilts his head to the side. "And you don't?"

"What makes you say that?" Korra is curious, but plays aloof.

"Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends?" Korra shows no emotion. Tarrlok smirks. "See, that's what I admire about you, Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share."

"Do you know what 'intimidation' means?" Korra asks. "It means to force someone to do something by inducing fear. I'm not here to frighten you, Tarrlok, I'm above that. I am here to make a deal."

"A deal, huh?" Tarrlok's smirk turns into a grin. "Here is my deal, I'll convince the White Lotus to let you stay at Republic City, should be easy enough; you fall in line, do what I say and _then_ I'll release your friends."

"That's why you arrested them? To get to me?" Korra is not surprised. "Wow, and I was beginning to think that you were intelligent."

Tarrlok ignores the insult. "I need your answer."

"Nah, I want to free the innocents civilians too, not just my friends," Korra waves her hand. "Now, here's my deal, you free my friends and the non-benders that you unjustly arrested and then I'll go my merry way and start a cute underground revolution against the Council. What do you think?"

Tarrlok stands up and turns his back. "You will regret that decision."

"Oh, just wait until I make a temporary alliance with the equalists in order to overthrow your corrupt regime," Korra jokes. "I mean, the equalists have what? One terrorist attack and four kidnapping, as far as I know anyway; while you have, lemme see… dozens of falsely accused civilians, several violated Articles of the Declaration of Human Rights, a vanity project that you call a task force and, of course, you just tried to manipulate the Avatar."

Tarrlok's eyes widen in rage. "I've tried to work with you, Korra, but you've made it impossible."

Tarrlok turns around, suddenly slicing a stream of water from the waterfall at her. Korra barely dodges, only a small section of her hair being cut. She rolls and earth bends at Tarrlok, forcing him back and causing him to hit his back on the wall. Korra raises her arms and holds it straight while shooting a blast of fire toward Tarrlok, who protects himself by water bending a dome around him. He thrusts his hands forward repeatedly behind the dome, firing several ice darts toward Korra, who flips back to try and dodge them, but still gets grazed as she lands. She attempts to punch the ice darts away, but one catches her on her side, and she lifts her hands up to protect her head. Tarrlok continues to throw ice darts at her with a sadistic smile, but Korra earth bends a wall to protect herself. She thrusts her arm forward, earth bending the wall behind Tarrlok into him, causing him to fly through the wall into the council chambers. He tries to right himself, but trips over the railing and begins to fall, grabbing the railing with his hand, his hair loose over his face as he glares.

"Okay, we're both being immature now," Korra earth bends, causing Tarrlok to fall to the ground. She jumps off and punches the ground, causing a gigantic hole around her. She looks up at him. Korra's breathing heavily. "Now that you're out of water, can we please go back to adulthood and discuss things in a polite and outspoken manner?"

Tarrlok moves away and looks around, searching for water to bend.

Tarrlok blood bends Korra. Korra groans in pain as he continues, making her fall to her knees.

"You're in my way Avatar, and you need to be removed."

Korra loos at her arms before looking at Tarrlok with shock, as he continues. "You're, you're a blood bender?"

"Very observant."

"Can you let me go?" Korra almost begs. "I'll just move to the South Pole and never be in your way again," she's bluffing.

"With your attitude and current knowledge?" Tarrlok chuckles. "Good one. No, no, Korra, I have better plans for you."

Tarrlok blood bends her and flings her across the room into a pillar. Korra begins to lose consciousness as Tarrlok approaches her, until she faints. Visions come to where in a courtroom, Yakone bulges his eyes in pain, Sokka yells in pain from the blood bending. Toph tries to metal bend her cables, but she too is blood bent. Aang struggles to move closer to Yakone, who laughs at him, an expression of determination in his eyes. Korra sluggishly wakes up to find Tarrlok has bided her with ropes. She lifts up her head.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere no one will find you. Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You'll never see it again!" Tarrlok begins to close the doors as Korra fire bends a breath of fire from her mouth, screaming in anger. Tarrlok manages to close it in time and slams a fist on the door before walking up to start driving.

"You won't get away with this!" Tarrlok starts driving. "People will search for me!" car begins to move. "You're worse than Amon!"

The car drives away from the City Hall as the camera pans up to show a crescent moon.

Camera pans down to Zaheer, Ghazan, Ming-Hua and P'Li on a boat.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Zaheer is distressed. "I shouldn't have let her do it."

P'Li puts a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Korra is fine. We'll arrive soon enough. Everything will be alright."

"I still can't believe people found out about her being the Avatar," Ghazan comments. "Good thing I was listening to that match."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Ming-Hua is slightly annoyed. "I won't complain about your pro-bending matches anymore. Happy?"

"Very," Ghazan smiles.

Fade to credits.

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**Sorry for the delay. I spent the week away from home doing a job, and now I might take a little longer to update thanks to a lot of paperwork.**


	9. Amon Strikes Back

**Everything in this fanfic belongs to people who aren't me, but I'm not gaining any profit, so don't sue me.**

**Oh, just a quick note: I'll be skipping most of Korra's scenes, since they don't change much (the metal box is made of platinum, so she cannot bend it). **

**Book One: **Air

**Chapter Nine:** Amon Strikes Back

"The Avatar has been abducted! After Tarrlok arrested her friends, Korra confronted the councilman in his chambers. But the argument quickly turned into an all-out bending battle! Desperate to save himself, Tarrlok revealed his ability to blood bend and took Korra far from Republic City. Will the Avatar's friends find her before it's too late?" Shiro Shinobi narrates a newsreel.

The episode opens by showing the Red Lotus sneaking around Air Temple Island at night. The group reaches the girls' dormitory, only to find Ikki outside in a fighting stance. The girl blinks a few times and stares at them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ikki asks.

"We're Korra's family," Zaheer says calmly. "Can you show us her room, please?"

"You don't look like Korra," Ikki points out.

"It's because she's adopted," Zaheer explains. "We came here to visit her."

"Korra didn't say anything about a visit…"

"It's a surprise visit," Ghazan smiles. "My name's Ghazan, I'm Korra's uncle. Who are you, kiddo?"

"I'm Ikki," Ikki makes a proud pose. "Korra's favorite air bending master and personal protégé."

"What are you doing outside so late?" Ming-Hua inquires. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I had a nightmare where bad people wanted to hurt my family. I tried to talk to Korra about it, but she isn't here," Ikki explains. "So I decided to come out and train, this way I'll be able to protect everyone if the bad guys try anything."

"Okay then…" Ghazan says slowly. "Do you know where Korra is?"

"No idea. I think she left the island at some point, I believe she'll be back soon," Ikki informs the group. "You can wait here if you want to."

"Um… no one can know we're here," Ghazan tells her.

"Why?"

"Because…" Ghazan tries to think of an excuse.

"It won't be a surprise visit if everybody knows we're here," Ming-Hua interrupts.

"Oh, that makes sense," Ikki nods. "You can hide in the attic."

"Thanks," Zaheer smiles. "And don't tell anyone about this, okay? It shall be our little secret."

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" Ikki may know a great deal about political ideologies and how a society works, however her knowledge of 'stranger danger' is still a little awry.

Cut to Tenzin and Pema's bedroom at dawn as a telephone rings. Tenzin and Pema are asleep in bed with Meelo between them. Meelo sits up, rubs his eyes, and crawls over his father's face to answer the phone, waking him up in the process.

"Who is this? It's six in the morning! This better be important!" Meelo pretends to be enraged.

Tenzin sits up and takes the phone from him, leaving him somewhat annoyed. "Councilman Tenzin here," Tenzin stays quiet for a moment. "WHAT?!"

Cut to a photographer taking a photo of the damages in City Hall. Tenzin and the White Lotus arrive and go straight to Tarrlok, who is having his arm wound healed by a healer.

"What happened?" Tenzin asks. "What was Korra doing at City Hall?"

"As I told Chief Saikhan," Tarrlok stands up as he rolls down his sleeve. "Korra came to my office late last night. She was upset that I arrested her friends. She asked me to release them and... that's when the equalists attacked."

_Flashback_

_Tarrlok drops an equalist chi blocker mask. _

_"I tried to protect Korra, but we were outnumbered," Tarrlok's voice narrates. Tarrlok throws a bola around a pillar. "Then, I was electrocuted," Tarrlok uses an equalist glove to electrify himself in the shoulder while growling. _

_End of Flashback_

"When I came to, the police had arrived. But Korra was gone," Tarrlok bows. "I'm so sorry."

"We need to talk to Asami immediately," Tenzin says.

"How, may I ask, would Lil' Miss Sato be of help?"

"She's a former equalist," Tenzin explains. "She might be able to discover what they're up to."

"That's a brilliant idea, Master Tenzin!" the White Lotus leader.

"Why didn't I think about it?" Tarrlok is boiling on the inside; berating himself for the slip.

Cut to Lin Beifong lying in bed, listening to the radio.

"_We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report. Late last night, equalists attacked City Hall,_" Lin sits upright, startled, and begins tuning the radio to listen more closely. "_They subdued Councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra. Details are still coming in."_

Lin switches off the radio. She gets slowly out of bed, pausing for a moment to groan and hold her arm. She crosses to a cupboard and opens it, looking at her police uniform arranged inside. She stands in her underclothes with her back to the cupboard and metal bends her uniform onto her body. She glances down at the police insignia on her chest and tears it off, before putting on a long coat.

Cut to Mako and Bolin standing in their cell. Mako has his back to Bolin, who is attempting to pee in a toilet in the corner of the room.

"Are you done yet?" Mako is slightly annoyed.

"Cover your ears! I can't go with you listening."

Mako sighs and covers his ears. He glances up as the cell door is metal bent off its hinges.

"C'mon, kids, I'm busting you out," Lin declares.

"Thanks, Chief," Mako smirks.

"Ahh!" Bolin blushes. "A little privacy, please!"

"Is Korra alright?" Mako asks.

"Korra's in trouble. Amon captured her," Lin tells the boys.

"What?! No, no, no, this can't be happening," Mako rushes from inside the cell.

"Come on, we have an Avatar to rescue," Lin says to Bolin.

Bolin runs before Mako. There is a zipping noise and Bolin stops, squeaks and blushes.

"Your fly was down," Lin informs him.

"Thanks for catching that," Bolin is embarrassed.

Cut to Asami lying on her back on a cot in her cell. She sits up as Tarrlok opens the door.

"Good morning, Lil' Miss Sato, time to wake up," Tarrlok happily singsongs. "We're in need of your help."

"My help? For what?"

"The equalists have captured Korra," Tenzin informs her.

"But… but that's not the plan…" Asami is confused. "We, I mean _they_, were supposed to attack the city, _then_ get the Avatar," Asami shakes her head. "This doesn't make any sense, that way she'll just become a martyr and everyone will be expecting an attack to follow soon, completely ruining the element of surprise..." Asami stares intensely at the two men. "Are you sure the kidnappers were equalists?"

"I saw them with my own eyes," Tarrlok nods.

"Do you have any idea of what they might have in mind?" Tenzin approaches the girl.

"No…" Asami knows that something is wrong, but she can't quite put her finger on it. "But I assume they won't take her to any of our usual hideouts, they either left the place after I switched sides or already have a trap ready for when you arrive…"

"Thanks for the information, Asami," Tenzin bows slightly. "Come, I'll take you back to Air Temple Island. Wait there and call me if you think of anything else that might help us find Korra."

"I will," Asami bows and follows Tenzin.

"Goodbye, Lil' Miss Sato," Tarrlok waves. "See you later."

Cut to Ikki and the Red Lotus. They're all sitting in the attic with a tray of sandwiches in front of them.

"Now to the updates," Ikki bites her sandwich. "No one knows where Korra is, Naga is also missing, Asami is back on the island and I'm starting to think that Republic City's superstructure is a little wonky."

"Who's Asami?" Ghazan asks with a certain curiosity.

"A friend of Korra. I don't know her much, but Korra likes her a lot, so she is probably alright," Ikki finishes her sandwiches. "I have to go now, people will get suspicious if I stay here too long," Ikki gets up. "I'll come right back if I hear anything," she leaves the attic.

As Ikki is going down the stairs, she sees Asami. Ikki freezes.

"Ikki, what were you doing in the attic?" Asami inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"Um… nothing?" Ikki laughs nervously. Asami doesn't say anything, she simply lock eyes with Ikki for a few seconds. "I was just talking with my new friends," she blurts, no longer able to withstand the pressure. She quickly covers her mouth. "Oh no… please don't tell them I told you!"

"Ikki, who are them?" Asami is assertive.

"Nobody!" Ikki says fast. Too fast.

Asami sighs. "I'll give you one more chance to tell me the truth. If I catch you lying, I'm telling your parents."

Ikki is paralyzed in fear for a few seconds. Her brain is racing, trying to decide which course of action will be better. "I… uh… I…." _what to say in this kind of situation? _Ikki silently asks herself. _What would Korra do?_

Asami gently puts her hand on Ikki's shoulder. "Let's make a deal, okay?" Ikki nods. "If you tell me the truth, I'll tell you one of my secrets, you can even choose which one, deal?"

"Deal," Ikki agrees slowly. "Korra's family came visiting, but it's a surprise, so they're hiding in the attic until she comes back."

"Oh…" Asami was taught about 'stranger danger' long ago, so she immediately had a minor freak out when she heard that Ikki's new friends are real people and are hiding in the attic. "Can I meet them?"

"I'll ask them, come back in five minutes," Ikki goes upstairs.

Cut to the Red Lotus, Ikki and Asami sitting in a circle. Asami is wearing her equalist glove, all the others are staring at her. There's an awkward silence.

"So, Korra was kidnapped by equalists," Ming-Hua breaks the silence.

"According to Tarrlok," Asami nods. "But there's something off about this… I mean, it is a rather strong attack to the enemy's morale, yet the timing is awfully faulty. And Amon knows better than that…" she says the last sentence in a lower tone.

"Maybe I could go looking for her," Zaheer suggests. "I'm sure Naga will be able to track Korra down."

"Naga is missing too."

"Have anyone tried to call her yet?" Ghazan inquires.

"No, why?" Asami is slightly confused.

"So there's a chance…" P'Li says. "We're going after Korra."

"No," Zaheer disagrees. "All of us would drawn too much attention. It will be better if I go alone, while the rest wait here."

"But…" Ming-Hua tries to argue.

"The enemy is specifically trained to fight against benders," Zaheer points out. "I'm the only one who will have an advantage."

"Good luck, honey," P'Li kisses him. "Come back soon, and with our girl."

"I will," Zaheer stands up.

"Here, take this," Asami offers her glove. "It electrocutes anything it touches."

"Thank you, but it won't be necessary," Zaheer declines the glove. He walks to a window and opens it. Zaheer gives the others one last glance before jumping.

Cut to Lin, Mako and Bolin walking into Tenzin's office. Tenzin and Hiroshi Sato are talking. Hiroshi is wearing a backpack.

"Lin? Wh-wh-what are y- What are y-" Tenzin is flummoxed. Hiroshi is also surprised. "You should be in the hospital! And you two should be in prison!" he points to the brothers.

"I figured you could use our help finding Korra," Lin comments.

"What a superb idea, Ms. Beifong!" Hiroshi cheerily agrees. "We'll find Korra in no time with such a fantastic team."

Mako steps forward anxiously. "Do you have any leads?"

"Unhappily, no," Tenzin shakes his head. "I've been in the phone all morning, and nothing."

"I believe we should take matters into our own hands," Hiroshi says. "Maybe a little investigation of our own."

"I agree," Mako nods. "But where do we start?"

"My guess is the equalists are hiding underground in the maze of tunnels beneath the city," Lin speaks up.

"Underground... just like my daughter's secret factory. Figures," Hiroshi grumbles.

Bolin brightens up. "Yeah! Yeah, that makes sense! When those chi blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel!"

"I know where to start looking! Come on!" Mako shouts. He, Bolin and Hiroshi rush from the office.

"Wherever Amon is keeping Korra, I bet that's where my officers are too," Lin comments.

"Let's bring them all home, Lin," Tenzin tries to make her feel better.

Cut to shot of downtown Republic City, as the group flies in on Oogi. They land in a deserted street and dismount off Oogi.

Mako points down a road. "The truck with Bolin took off down this alley," the group jogs to the next intersection.

"Which way?" Hiroshi asks.

Bolin sniffs the air. "Hmm. This way kinda smells familiar."

Lin metal bends the sole of her shoe back and uses seismic sense to test the ground. "There's a tunnel nearby," she sets off as the rest of the group follows and slides down an embankment.

Mako indicates a large tunnel entrance with a metal gate. "There!"

Lin inspects the ground. "Motorcycle tracks."

"Korra has to be in there... somewhere."

Lin metal bends the gate open. Cut to the group walking into an intersection of tunnels. Mako uses fire bending to light the way.

"Let's try this way," Mako indicates.

"And what if Korra's not down there?"

"Then we pick another tunnel until we find her!"

Cut to the group walking down the tunnel. Hiroshi is next to Mako.

"You seem pretty worried about Korra," Hiroshi comments.

"Of course I am," Mako is not paying much attention to the conversation. "That's what you do when you like someone, you worry about them."

"But do you like Korra like a friend… or like a _girlfriend_?"

"Doesn't matter, she likes someone else," Mako confesses.

"And who is the lucky boy?" Hiroshi smiles slyly. "Bolin? Tahno?"

"Asami-" Mako shuts up, but it's too late.

"_Asami?_" Hiroshi whispers the name as if it is cursed. "Korra likes her of all people?"

"Yeah…" Mako is ashamed of himself. "Surprised?"

"To be fair, that explains a lot," Hiroshi takes a deep breath. "Are they together yet?"

"No," Mako shakes his head for emphasis. "Are you upset?"

"A little," Hiroshi sighs, then smiles a bit. "I can't believe a charming girl like Korra actually fell for the little psycho I have for a daughter," Hiroshi is still mad at Asami.

"Love is blind."

"And lacks common sense, it seems," Hiroshi says. "Well, at least Korra is good in-law material. I've always been afraid that my little girl would show up one day with some ungracious bad boy wannabe that would completely break her heart and cheat on her with some younger gal."

Mako simply stares at the man. A noise of motorcycles is heard. "Hide!"

The five duck behind a pillar as the equalist motorcycles approach. One equalist flips a switch on his motorcycle dash that in turn opens a secret door in the opposite wall of the tunnel. The two motorcycles race inside and the door promptly closes. Lin makes a face and crosses the tunnel, followed by the others. She runs her hand across the door and uses metal bending to trigger the opening mechanism and force the door up. The group rushes in and the door closes behind them. They approach a large open space, where equalists are loading supplies onto tram carts on tracks that lead into various tunnels. An equalist with a clipboard is directing loading and traffic.

"That tram goes to the training camp," the equalist with a clipboard says. The tram disappears down a tunnel and he walks to another one that has just arrived. A female Equalist climbs down.

"Everything was delivered to the prison, sir," they walk away.

"That's where they must be keeping Korra," Tenzin whispers to the others.

"We need to get down that tunnel."

Lin signals the group with her hand and they all run toward the tram and jump in. The tram starts to move down the tunnel. At the tunnel's exit, two equalists are waiting for the tram. A light flashes and an alarm sounds to signal the tram's arrival. It coasts to a stop with nothing inside.

"It's empty!" an equalist exclaims.

"Yeah, I can see that," the other equalist is sarcastic.

From inside the tunnel, Lin uses her metal bending cables to grab the two equalists and drag them inside. The two equalists are shown tied up next to each other.

"You two, keep an eye on them," Lin tells Bolin and Hiroshi. She uses her seismic sense to search the prison. "My officers are inside."

"What about Korra?" Bolin asks.

"I don't see her yet."

Mako, Lin and Tenzin head off down the corridor. They turn the corner and see two equalists, who prepare to attack them. Tenzin uses his air bending to knock them against a wall. Mako runs toward them and grabs one of them, removing his mask.

"Avatar Korra. Where are you keeping her?" Mako snarls.

Cut to Lin peering into the prison cell, where her metal bending officers are being kept. She metal bends the bars apart and walks in.

"Chief Beifong?" an officer asks wearily.

"I'm too late. That monster already took your bending, didn't he?"

The officer nods his head. Lin looks down sadly.

"I failed you. I'm so sorry," Lin whispers, then raises her voice. "Come on, let's gets you out of here."

All the officers get up and follow Lin out of the cell. Cut to Mako, who has pinned the equalist against a wall.

"Tell me where is Korra!" Mako almost yells.

The equalist looks to the side and smiles a little. "Savior!"

Mako drops the man. "What?!"

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Mako looks to the side and sees Amon. "It seems that Asami really betrayed us. Such a shame a prodigy like her was lost to benders like you."

"Amon," Mako is wary. "Where's Korra?"

"We didn't we attack City Hall and we don't have the Avatar," Amon informs the boy. "Tarrlok's lying."

"Why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's in the blood, maybe that's just because benders are all liars," Amon shrugs. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Amon," Lin and Tenzin show up. They get into bending stances.

"Three against one?" Amon glares at the duo. "How _unequal_. Better change that."

A siren sounds and the group runs look at each other.

"Time to be equalized," Amon grabs Mako by the arm and pushes him. "This one is for Asami."

Before Amon can debend Mako, a stink bomb hits the equalist in the head. Mako seizes the distraction and frees himself. A few more bombs follow and soon the place is covered in smelly green smoke.

"Everybody run!" Bolin's voice is heard. The group runs toward him and Hiroshi, who is closing his backpack that was filled to the brink with stink bombs.

The benders, most of which are coughing thanks to the smoke, and Hiroshi get into the tram, which takes off. Equalists in another tram start to catch up from behind. Bolin uses his earth bending to collapse the tunnel sides, causing the tram to crash in the rubble.

"Try to chi block that, fools!" Bolin says jubilantly and challengingly.

Lin, at the front of the tram, notices an army of equalists waiting up ahead. Among them is the Lieutenant and several mecha tanks.

"We've got more company!" Lin metal bends a rail from the ceiling onto the track. "Hang on!"

The tram climbs the rail as Lin earth bends a hole in the ceiling. The tram flies through the gap and lands on the ground of the tunnel above. Everyone groans as Lin makes another hole on the ceiling and daylight streams in. Cut to Zaheer in a back alley in Republic City. He looks around, checking if there's anybody near.

"Naga, yip yip!" he calls once he's certain that no one is within earshot. Zaheer waits a instant, then he hears a bark coming from his left. Zaheer turns and sees Naga standing by his side as if she had been there the whole time. The man simply smiles and gets on top of the polar bear dog. "Time to find our girl."

Naga barks in a cheery way, glad that she'll be soon reunited with Korra. Naga runs as fast as she can, making sure to stay hidden from strangers' eyes, following nothing but her owner's smell. Zaheer only hopes that he'll arrive before anything bad happens.

Cut to the council chamber, as Tenzin's group approaches the council members, the White Lotus leader and Chief Saikhan.

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice."

"Chief," Lin greets coldly.

"Lin," Saikhan is just as cold.

Tarrlok approaches from behind. "Have you news of Avatar Korra?"

"Yes, and we discovered something very important."

"And what would it be?"

"The equalists don't have Korra," Tenzin glares at Tarrlok. "You're our main suspect right now."

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act! I already explained: equalists attacked us and took her! If she's not with them, she probably escaped or was sent somewhere else."

"You planted the evidence, didn't you?" Hiroshi speaks out of nowhere. "You have the means and the reasons to do so."

"And what would my reasons be?" Tarrlok pretends to be amused.

"Korra knows more than she should," Hiroshi says. "I've seen it happening before, someone knows too much and is either killed or coerced into keeping their mouth shut. However, since you can't kill the Avatar without having her being reborn, and Korra would never keep quiet about something if she can help the situation, you took another option: kidnapping."

"That is a ridiculous accusation!" Tarrlok is angry.

The council page appears from behind a pillar on the balcony above. "It's true! He took her! I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage."

Flashback to Tarrlok kidnapping Korra, throwing her into the back of his automobile. Flahsback Tarrlok leaps back and shields himself from a burst of flame, slamming the door as Korra screams in frustration. The page watches from behind a pillar as Tarrlok drives off. Flashback ends and the camera goes back to the present.

"That is nonsense!" Tarrlok yells. The page cowers behind the pillar as he points at him. "Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky-voiced liar!"

Lin folds her arms and looks at the page. "Why did you wait until now to 'fess up?"

"I was terrified to tell because... because Tarrlok is a blood bender!" everyone looks at Tarrlok in shock. "He blood bent Avatar Korra!"

"Don't make this worse for yourself," Tenzin takes his air bending stance. "Tell us where you have Korra."

Lin also takes her stance and both prepare to attack. Tarrlok's eyes bulge as Tenzin and Lin both bend at him, but he has control of their bodies before they can hit him. Everyone in the room cries out in pain as Tarrlok blood bends them to their knees. Tarrlok continues to blood bend until one by one, everyone falls unconscious. Tarrlok backs away and flees the scene. Cut to the attic, where Ming-Hua is trying to teach Ikki how to bend without using her arms. Ghazan is watching the whole thing with a highly amused expression. Asami and P'Li are away from the trio, talking to each other.

"Zaheer defied a warlord for you when you were still kids?" Asami is amazed.

"Yeah, he freed me and showed me that there's more in life than just fighting," there's small hint of emotion in her voice. "If it wasn't for him, I'd be following that warlord's every command, just another killing machine," P'Li smiles a little bit. "So, how did you meet Korra?"

"Amon sent me to spy on her," Asami explains and P'Li frowns. "But we became friends. And when I betrayed her, she refused to give up on me; when I hurt her and her friends, she forgave; when my own father turned his back on me, she looked in my direction; and, in the end, she testified in my favor in front of the Council," Asami looks down. "Now she needs me and there's nothing I can do to help. I'm the worst friend ever."

"Korra'll be fine," P'Li comforts Asami. "And I know that when the time comes, you will be there for her, just like she was for you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just a wild guess."

"Guys! Guys! I think I get it!" Ikki shouts. She swings her hips and twists her torso, bending the air into a gust.

"Impressive," P'Li comments while Ghazan claps enthusiastically.

Cut to an unconscious Tenzin as Lin walks up to him.

"Wake up!" Lin slaps Tenzin across the face, waking him fully. Mako helps Bolin up as Hiroshi wakes up and moves around.

Bolin looks around the chamber. "Ugh! Man! I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil blood bender. So weird."

"I had the exactly same dream," Hirsohi comments. "What a mysterious coincidence."

"Guys, that really happened. He knocked us out," Mako points out.

"Are you serious?" Bolin looks around. "Where is he? Is he here right now?"

"Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the whole force," Saikhan and the Councilmen leave.

"We've only been out for a little while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail."

"It could lead us to Korra! Let's go!" everyone runs off.

Cut to Zaheer and Naga arriving at the place where Korra's being kept captive. Zaheer dismounts and pats the polar bear dog.

"I'll go get Korra," Zaheer informs the animal. "Yip," Naga growls in protest. "Look, I need you to run and get the others if anything goes wrong, understand?" Naga nods slowly. "Good. Yip."

Naga runs off-screen. Zaheer sighs and enters the hideout.

Inside her cell, Korra stops meditating. "Aang... this whole time... you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok," she rubs her eyes and stands up as she hears the door open.

"Korra, are you here?" she hears Zaheer calling.

"Dad!" Korra immediately cheers up.

"What happened?" Zaheer opens the box.

Korra exits the box and stretches. "Oh, you know, the usual. I got an authority figure mad... the weird thing is that he can blood bend without a full moon, but more of that later. What are you doing here?"

"Everyone found out that you're the Avatar, what did you want me to do?"

"Good point," Korra grins. "Now let's get outta here," a truck's motor is heard outside. "Tarrlok's back. Hide," Korra goes back into the box and closes the door. Zaheer hides behind the platinum box, knowing full well that he and Korra have little chance against a ruthless blood bender.

Tarrlok opens the door. "My life is a disaster now, thanks to you."

"So your bloody little secret's out?" Tarrlok growls at her before leaving. "Man, didn't Yakone teach good manners to his own son? How sad," Tarrlok stops walking.

"I was his son, but in order to win Republic City, I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior. But you, you ruined everything!"

"Your plan is pathetic if a little girl can ruin everything while locked inside a box without any contact with the exterior world," Korra shrugs. "So, what's your plan now? I suggest freeing my friends and innocent citizens, then you could do some redemption quest and, I dunno, apologize for your atrocious behavior or something."

"Lil' Miss Sato and the brothers are already in freedom," Tarrlok comments. "And my current plan is escaping and starting a new life. You're coming as my hostage."

"Sorry, I'm not into cheaters."

"I'm not a cheater."

"Blood bending without a full moon is totally cheating, cheater."

"And bending more than one element is not?"

"The Avatar can bend four elements ever since Avatar one. It's a character trait, not cheating," Korra explains. "Your ability to bend without a full moon came outta nowhere and if your explanation for it is that you trained a lot, I'm going to whine about Hama until your ears bleed."

"That's pretty immature for you."

"I'm locked inside a cell with nothing to do and I've been holding my pee for hours. So I currently don't care."

"Whatever you say, Korra," Tarrlok walks to the top of the steps and gasps when he sees Amon, the Lieutenant, and several chi blockers waiting for him.

"Amon!"

Cut to Korra in her box, who gasps. Zaheer opens the door and lets Korra out. He quickly closes the door again and drags Korra with him as he once more hides behind the box. Korra tries to argue, but he put a finger on his lips, telling her be quiet.

"It is time for you to be equalized," the Lieutenant and other equalists behind him all take fighting stances.

"You fool! You've never faced bending like mine."

Tarrlok begins blood bending the group. The other equalists all crumple and fall to the ground, but Amon seems unaffected and with minor struggle, begins walking forward. Tarrlok gasps and redoubles his efforts. Amon is halted for a moment, but with a very great effort he moves one foot forward and continues walking normally. Tarrlok begins backing up in horror.

"How... how can you do this?" Tarrlok whispers in surprise and horror. "How can you resist my blood bending?"

"Beneath this mask there is more than flesh. Beneath this mask there is an idea, Mr. Tarrlok, and ideas are bendingproof."

Amon reaches out and grabs Tarrlok's arm, twisting him around until he is standing behind him. He jabs his right hand at the base of Tarrlok's neck, who groans at that, and moves his left hand toward his forehead as Tarrlok watches in horror.

Cut to Korra and Zaheer hiding behind the box, they hear Tarrlok's scream of anguish as his bending is removed. Korra looks up toward the ceiling. Tarrlok collapses to the ground with wide open eyes. The equalists all groan and stand up as Amon lifts Tarrlok's limp body onto his shoulders.

"Get the box into the truck," Amon orders. As the chi blockers approach the box, Zaheer and Korra show themselves, Korra hands are engulfed in fire. Amon gently puts Tarrlok on the ground and gets closer to Zaheer and Korra.

"I don't wish to fight," Zaheer says calmly. "Please, let me and my daughter go."

"I apologize, but I need the Avatar," Amon grabs Zaheer and forces him to his knees. Zaheer allows it to happen, he's forcing himself not to smile. Korra holds back a giggle. "Time to be equalized," Amon touches Zaheer's forehead. Korra covers her mouth with her hands, trying to avoid laughing.

"Was something supposed to happen?" Zaheer asks, a wicked glee in his voice.

"You can no longer bend."

"Oh, that's alright," Zaheer kicks Amon, sending him to the ground. "I'm already a non-bender," Zaheer jumps on Amon and headlocks him.

"Get him!" the Lieutenant shouts.

"Not on my watch, sparkle," Korra fire bends, sending the equalists back.

Zaheer shifts his headlock into a back mount. Amon struggles, but is unable to set himself free.

"Let me guess," Zaheer gives Amon a rear naked choke, while still back mounting him. "You're great at fighting _benders_, but is a sitting turtle duck when the subject is a _non_-bender."

"You're correct, but I have a little _trick _up my sleeve," Amon blood bends Korra, who is fighting against the others equalists, through sheer focus and strength of will. She cries in pain and falls on the ground.

"Korra!" Zaheer immediately lets go of Amon and rushes towards Korra. He takes her into his arms. "Naga, yip yip!"

Naga tears down the door and jumps inside, throwing chi blockers against the wall with her powerful paws. Amon, surprised with the sudden attack, stops blood bending Korra and attempts to regain enough focus to blood bend the polar bear dog, but a kick in the head - courtesy of Zaheer - sends him unconscious. Naga snarls at Amon before staring at Zaheer, waiting for his next order.

Zaheer places Korra on top of Naga and then mounts the animal. "Take us to Republic City, girl. Go as fast as you can."

Cut to Naga galloping while Zaheer does his best to hold her reins and keep Korra from falling. The polar bear dog sees a strange shadow on the ground ahead, she looks up for a moment, trying to find the cause of said shadow. Meanwhile Tenzin, Lin, Mako, Bolin and Hiroshi are flying above the city on Oogi as they hear a howl.

"That sounds like Naga!" Tenzin pulls the bison into a turn. "Down there!"

"What was that for?" Zaheer asks as Naga slows down.

Korra moans slightly as the bison lands and the group dismounts. Tenzin and Lin run up to them.

"Korra! Oh, thank goodness!" Tenzin notices Zaheer. "You! What are you doing with her?"

"Where's Tarrlok? How did you get away?" Lin turns to Zaheer. "Did you help her escape."

"Yes," Zaheer agrees with Lin. "Look, I promise that later I'll answer every single question that you may ask, but right now I think Korra needs a healer."

"I don't need a healer," Korra argues. "Dad saved me. I'm fine," she closes her eyes and leans her head against Zaheer's chest.

"Dad?" Tenzin repeats, staring at Zaheer. "Did she just call you 'dad'?"

"As I said, I'll answer all of your questions later. Now can we please get her to a healer?" Zaheer carries Korra to the bison's saddle and sets her gently down, brushing her hair back from her face.

The others mount back on the flying bison. Cut to Korra laying in her bed. Asami, Tenzin, Lin, Zaheer, P'Li, Mako, Bolin, Hiroshi, Ghazan, Ikki, Mello, Jinora, Pema and the White Lotus leader are all watching her with concern. Ming-Hua is sitting next to her, bending water above her torso.

"She'll be alright," Ming-Hua says as she continues her work. A mutual sigh of relief is heard. "I can't do much to her beside lessening her pain right now, but she'll be fine by tomorrow."

Ming-Hua quiets down and focus entirely on bending the water. The others exchange a few looks, but say nothing.

Fades to credits.

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**And I want to thank a Guest for giving me inspiration for this chapter's title. I also want to thank everyone else for reading, reviewing, favorite and following my story. Thanks you, you're awesome. I don't even know you, but I'm sure you're awesome just the way you are.**


	10. Seek and Debend

**Don't you dare suing me! I'm a loyal fangirl and I'm not even making a profit from this.**

**Book One: **Air

**Chapter Ten:** Seek and Debend

"Amon's revolution grows stronger by the day. First, he attacked the bending arena! Then it was discovered that Asami Sato was the mastermind behind the equalist gloves and mecha tanks! And most recently, Amon ambushed Councilman Tarrlok, took his bending, and nearly captured the Avatar as well! Everyone is on edge, wondering where will Amon strike next?" Shiro Shinobi narrates a newsreel.

Episode opens to a shot of Korra lying asleep in bed, as Asami watches over her. She holds the Avatar's hand, while P'Li watches silently from a doorway.

_Flashback_

_Teenager Zaheer is lying on a bed, he's covered in bruises and bandages. Teenager P'Li is sitting next to him; she's also bruised and wearing bandages, but is relatively better than Zaheer._

_"You're stupid, do you know that?" P'Li asks. "He could have killed you."_

_"Worth it," Zaheer chuckles, only to wince in pain. "You're free now, that's what matters."_

_"Aren't... aren't you my new master?" P'Li is surprised._

_"Of course not!" Zaheer feels offended. "You're your own master, you own yourself."_

_"I have been owned by my parents, a woman and a warlord. But I have never owned myself," P'Li looks down. "I am not comfortable with the idea."_

_"Look, I'll do whatever I can to help you and you can stick with me if you wanna," Zaheer is as serious as he can be." But I am not a slaver. I do not own you."_

_"And for that, you are better than all the others," P'Li holds his hand. "But still the fact remains that I do not know how to live being responsible for myself."_

_"Good thing I'm an expert on that," Zaheer smiles and P'Li smiles back._

_End of Flashback_

P'Li smiles slightly and leaves. Pema is drinking tea in the dining room, P'Li sits in front of her and pours herself a cup.

"Where are the others?" P'Li asks and drinks her tea.

"I believe the boys are still arguing..." Pema rubs her chin. "And your other friend is playing with the kids."

"You left Ming-Hua unsupervised. With kids," P'Li blinks slowly, astonished by Pema's words. "Do you hate your children or are you just insane?"

"What?" Pema is utterly confused.

"You don't simply leave Ming-Hua taking care of kids," P'Li explains. "Korra already entered Avatar State twelve times just by being alone with her. For an hour."

"And what are we still doing here?!" Pema jumps and runs off to her children. P'Li finishes her tea and follows her.

Cut to the plaza where Ming-Hua is towing Ikki with her water tentacles. Ikki seems excited, while Ming-Hua is second guessing. Jinora and Meelo are watching everything with great interest.

"So what do you want me to do?" Ming-Hua asks.

"Use your tentacles to shoot me as far as you can," Ikki explains.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm gonna stop the collision with air," Ikki giggles. "C'mon, just one time, _please_?"

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No, but I have faith on my abilities."

"Then I guess it's okay," Ming-Hua shrugs and proceeds to launch Ikki. The little girl flies towards a tree, but manages to use her air bending to reduce her speed and safely lands on the ground.

"I can't believe it worked..." Ming-Hua is surprised.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Ikki shouts and goes back running to the armless woman. "Do it again! Do it again!" she begs as she jumps around Ming-Hua. "But do it stronger! And faster!"

Ming-Hua nonchalantly grabs the kid by the hip and flings her again.

"Can I go next?" Meelo asks.

"No, I'm older, I should go next," Jinora says.

"Kids," Ming-Hua calls. The duo looks up as she raises her tentacles. "I have two of these, y'know."

Pema arrives just in time to see the water bender hurling two of her children. P'Li arrives shortly after, and momentarily wonders if she should try to help her friend out or just sit down and enjoy the show.

"What are you doing with my kids?" Pema asks angrily as Ikki comes back.

Ikki opens her mouth. Ming-Hua grabs her by the ankle and hangs her upside down. "Not now, kiddo," Ikki nods, not bothered at all by her current situation. Ming-Hua turns to Pema. "Sorry, you were saying..."

Before Pema is able to say something, Meelo and Jinora appear; Meelo jumps on Ming-Hua's free water tentacle.

"Aunt Ming! Aunt Ming! Throw me again right now!" Meelo is majorly happy.

"Aunt... Ming?" Pema is flummoxed.

"Yeah, aunt Ming," Meelo nods. "She's super cool! She can bend without arms!"

"And Ikki already started translating the movements to air bending," Jinora is fascinated. "In no time we will have a brand new style of air bending. Isn't it great?"

"Sure..." Pema blinks a few times. "And why was aunt Ming throwing you?"

"Have you ever been hurled at top speed only to stop the impact with air bending?" Ikki asks. "It's awesome!"

"I... don't know what to say about this..." Pema shakes her head. "Just... just go back to doing what you were doing."

"Gladly," Ming-Hua nods. She turns to the kids with a slasher smile. "Now who wanna bungee jump off a cliff?"

"ME!" the kids shout.

"That's what I thought," Ming-Hua sprints towards the nearest cliff, quickly followed by the kids.

Pema turns to P'Li. "Didn't you say she was dangerous?"

"Oh, she is," P'Li shrugs. "Yet kids love her for unknown reasons. Just wait until dinner, you won't be able to find a patch of skin that isn't bruised, most of their muscles will be strained, I'm guessing that at least one of them will get a sprained ankle or wrist and don't let me get started with the dirty clothes."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Sorry."

"Oh dear..."

Cut to the dining hall, Korra chows down on food while sitting at a table.

"Ah, much better," Korra grins. She looks up and sees Tenzin and the White Lotus leader entering the hall. "Good morning, people!"

"Good morning, Korra," Tenzin sits down. "How are you feeling?"

"Great," Korra exclaims. "What happened while I was asleep? An ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny? A battle of the bands? No, wait, we don't have a band..."

"We proposed a truce until everything is cleared out," Tenzin says. "Korra, I realize you've been through a lot, but we need to know why you're loyal to the Red Lotus."

"That's easy, it's because I personally agree with their ideologies and motivations, besides, they're my family."

"Korra, these people are not your family," the White Lotus leader says slowly. "Your family is waiting for you back in the Southern Water Tribe."

"But Eska and Desna live on the Northern Water Tribe..."

"I'm talking about your parents."

"But my parents are right here," Korra is thinking about Zaheer and P'Li.

"I'm talking about Senna and Tonraq."

"Who?"

"Your parents. The _biological_ ones," the leader of the White Lotus fights the urge to facepalm.

"Ah..." Korra finally understands. "_Those guys_, totally forgot about them."

"Anyhow, I want you to come back to the South Pole with me," the White Lotus leader explains to Korra. "There we will able to undo the Red Lotus brainwashing."

"I was not brainwashed," Korra barks. "My position as an anarchist comes from years of study, experience and research, not manipulation. I'm completely aware of the upsides and downsides of my choice."

"But what about your parents?"

"We're in the middle of a civil war," Korra waves her hand. "I'm sure they'll understand that protecting an entire city is more important than a family reunion."

"But what if something happens to you? What if you're captured or Amon debends you?"

"I'm the Avatar, it's an occupational hazard."

"So you won't come with me?"

"Exactly," she nods.

"If you don't come with me by will, then I'll make you come by force."

"You and what army?"

"The entire Order of the White Lotus," he smiles. "And that's just the beginning."

"How scary," Korra is sarcastic. "Want me to call my evil ex? Then you might actually have a chance."

"You have an evil ex?" Tenzin is surprised.

"I have three exes," Korra explains. "My first ex is a little spoiled, but also a good person at heart and my third ex is very sweet and friendly. I'm great friends with those two. But my second ex..." Korra shivers. "Not even Ozai was that evil..."

"As interesting as your romantic past is," the White Lotus leader rolls his eyes. "We still need to reach a conclusion. I'm willing to give you one more chance to come peacefully."

"Not gonna happen," Korra crosses her arms. "I refuse to be locked away like an animal."

"Any chance of changing your mind?"

"No."

"Korra has made her choice. Please, leave," Tenzin says in an austere voice.

"Are you serious? Think this through, Tenzin, she still has a whole life ahead of her," the White Lotus leader tries to convince Tenzin. "Are you going to let her throw her future away like that?"

"She knows the consequences," Tenzin is calm. "I can't force her to go with you, all I can do is aid her trough her path as good as possible. Now, leave."

"You'll regret this. All of you," the leader leaves the room.

"Are you sure that was a wise decision?" Tenzin asks Korra. "The Order of the White Lotus could become a powerful foe."

"If I go back to that compound, it'll be game over. End of story. But if I stay and fight... then maybe, just maybe I'll be able to restore the balance," Korra sighs. "I'm sorry I lied to you about the Red Lotus being evil. It was the only way to get you to train me and not, y'know, call the White Lotus and all."

"It's fine, Korra," Tenzin hugs her. "But the White Lotus will come for you and I still have doubts about the Red Lotus."

"I'll be gone before the first ship arrive," Korra looks Tenzin in the eyes. "And I know it is asking too much, but could you give my family a chance? Please? I'll let you kick them off the island if they cross the line."

"One chance," Tenzin estates. "If they do anything suspicious or violent, I'm sending them to jail myself."

"Fair," Korra nods.

Cut to Tenzin walking through a courtyard, as Lin comes up from behind.

"Lin, um, I, I- I need to ask you a favor. It would mean the world to me... but I-I know it could be a- a potentially awkward situation; furthermore-"

"Spit it out already!"

"Will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the Council? With everything that has happened lately, I want to be sure my family is in safe hands."

Lin puts her hand on Tenzin's shoulder. "Of course I'll help, old friend."

Meelo, Jinora and Ikki come riding Naga and hide behind Lin and Tenzin.

"Dad, help us!" Meelo asks in panic. "Tentacle Lady is coming!"

"What?"

"Tentacle Lady and her army of evil snowmen is coming to get us," Ikki explains. "Jinora managed to slow her down, but she's recovering speed fast."

"NO ONE CAN HIDE FROM TENTACLE LADY!" Ming-Hua appears, she's wearing an ice crown and has six little snowmen following her.

Lin and Tenzin assume bending stances. "You won't get these kids."

"Yeah, dad and Spider Lin are gonna save us!" Meelo shouts.

"Spider Lin?" Lin raises an eyebrow.

"Arrow Man and Spider Lin don't stand a chance against my TENTACLES!" Ming-Hua raises her tentacles.

Tenzin quickly realizes that it's just a game. "Oh no, she's right! I'll go get help from the League of Air. Spider Lin, protect the kids while I'm gone!" Tenzin mounts his sky bison.

"This is not what I signed on for!" Lin complains angrily.

"Thank you, Spider Lin! Oogi, yip yip," Tenzin takes to the sky on Oogi.

"HA! Now that Arrow Man is gone, it'll be even easier to defeat you!" Ming-Hua exclaims.

Lin decides to play along. "I've got no chance against such a strong foe. Tentacle Lady, may I join you in your quest?"

"What?!" Meelo is shocked. "How can you do that to us, Spider Lin?"

"NO ONE CAN RESIST MY TENTACLES!" Ming-Hua shouts.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET US ALIVE!" Ikki shouts back.

"Naga, to the Air Cave!" Jinora pats the polar bear dog's head. Naga nods and trots towards Jinora's room.

"QUICK, SPIDER LIN, LET'S GET THEM!" Ming-Hua chases after the kids, her snowmen army quickly following.

"What did I get myself into?" Lin wonders before going after Ming-Hua.

And the next scene is the kidnapping of the Fire Nation Councilwoman. I'm skipping this scene because there's no change from the original. I'm also skipping the following scene, where the equalists fail to kidnap Tenzin.

Cut to Korra's room, where Mako, Bolin, Korra and Asami are listening to the radio.

Static is heard for a moment. "_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, we're tonight's entertainment,_" Amon's voice comes from the radio. "_There's a storm coming, benders of Republic City, and when it hits, you all are going to wonder how you ever thought you could live so _large _and leave so _little_ for the rest of us,_" the radio returns to static.

"Oh, good, he's coming," Korra grins.

"How's that any good?" Mako asks.

"Because I'm full of unvented anger just waiting to be unleashed on a morally acceptable punching bag," Korra lets out a gleeful giggle. "Oh, I hope he's wearing the mask, it'll give me something to aim at."

"Korra... are you alright?" Asami is worried.

"Perfectly more than alright," Korra kicks the air in excitement. "I'm calling mom and dad. Prepare a boat, we're going on a happy trip!"

Korra leaves the room and the others just look at each other, wondering what just happened. Cut to Amon, who is watching the city from the windows at the front of an airship. The Lieutenant is by his side.

"Sir, we're on the brink of the revolution. Why don't take off the mask?" the Lieutenant asks. "Show the people the man who saved them."

"People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy, and I can't do that as a man. As a man, I'm flesh and blood. I can be ignored. I can be destroyed. But as a symbol, as a symbol I can be incorruptible, I can be everlasting..." Amon pauses. "And... if I make myself more than just a man... if I devote myself to an ideal, then I can become something else entirely..."

"Which is?"

"A legend."

The Lieutenant turns and looks at Amon. Cut to Republic City from across the bay, as smoke rises and sirens and explosions are heard. Naga, P'Li, Zaheer, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami get off of Tenzin's boat and run off the dock.

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Asami looks around.

"It's right around here somewhere..." Korra looks around and spots the car. "There it is!"

The group runs to the Satomobile, which has crashed into a pole.

"Wow, nice parking job," Asami is sarcastic.

"Thank you," Korra's grasp on sarcasm is not perfect.

"Huh, guys, I doubt everyone will fit in," Bolin points out.

"Oh, that's alright," Korra smiles. "I'm not going with you."

"Why not?" Mako asks.

"Naga and I have stuff to deal with," Korra mounts Naga. "You all just go to the Police Headquarters to get Tenzin and the others. I'll find you later."

"How are you going to find us?"

"Naga's a great tracker," they gallop away, leaving the others behind.

"So... am I the driver?" Asami is nervous.

"Well, you're the only who knows how to drive," Bolin jumps on the passenger seat.

"Okay..." Asami seats on the driver seat. "Everyone ready?"

"I was born ready," Mako says from the backseat.

"I was ready before I was born," Bolin nods. Asami backs up very fast. "Car! Oh, we're good."

Cut to Korra and Naga in front of the Sato mansion. Korra gently opens the door and enters the mansion, soon followed by Naga.

"Hello, anyone home?" she shouts.

"Korra! Glad to see you!" Korra turns her head in time to see Hiroshi wearing a gasmask and dragging an unmasked, tied up equalist. Hiroshi takes off the gasmask and smiles at Korra.

"Stink bombs?"

"Yup!" Hiroshi nods. "Amon sent this guy to convince me to support the equalists now that we're on the dawn of the revolution or something," the equalist grunts. "Don't interrupt me, it's very rude. So, as I was saying, the guy was so focused on his speech that he didn't even notice when I put on the gasmask!" Hiroshi chuckles. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you," Korra pets Naga's head. "He sent only one guy?"

"Korra, I'm an old man whose wife was killed by benders," Hiroshi points out. "How hard would it be to convince me join the equalists? Or just, y'know, knock me out?"

"True," Korra shrugs. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have some secret hideout, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Hiroshi approaches Korra. "Okay, so I have a house back at Dragon Flats. I keep it mostly for nostalgia's sake, but no one knows about it. We could totally use it as a hideaway for the rebels!"

"Excellent, think we can send a wire to a friend of mine?"

"I don't see why not," Hiroshi agrees. "I'll get my car, we can go immediately."

"We need to find the others first," Korra mounts Naga. "I think they're at the Police Headquarters."

"Um... will... _she_ be there?" Hiroshi asks.

"Oh... yeah, forgot about that," Korra rubs the back of her head. "Look, there's something else that I needed to do... can you fetch someone for me?"

"Sure thing, Korra!"

"Good," Korra mounts Naga. "I wonder if things are okay back Air Temple Island..."

Cut to an airship as the hatch opens and the Lieutenant and a group of chi blockers can be seen inside. They look down at the island as a metal hook and cable fires from above their heads and attaches to the temple's stone steps. The chi blockers use harnesses to slide down the cable to the island. Cut to Lin, Ming-Hua and Ghazan standing in the courtyard, as Tenzin's family watches from the balcony.

"Everyone, hide inside and remain calm," Lin says. Pema screams in pain; Lin turns around to face her. "Pull it together, Pema! Didn't I just say 'remain calm'?"

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Ikki asks.

"The baby's coming!" Pema cries.

Jinora puts her hands over her mouth. "Oh no!"

"Not now, baby!" Meelo is worried.

Two Air Acolyte midwives rush to help Pema and lead her inside, leaving the kids watching in concern.

"We need someone to guard the kids," Lin comments.

"On it!" Ghazan starts to walk inside. "C'mon, kids, we're planning a surprise attack."

Cut to Lin and Ming-Hua standing guard in the courtyard, as they listen to booted feet running. The Lieutenant and a group of chi blockers race up the steps and charge. Lin uses her cables to take out two chi blockers, before grabbing another equalist with the cable. An equalist runs up to her, which Ming-Hua intercepts with a water leash. Ming-Hua creates six water tentacles and uses them to knock back as many equalists as possible. Cut to Pema in bed, as an Air Acolyte puts a cloth on her forehead.

"The children, where are they?" Pema asks.

"Don't worry. They're in the other room, totally safe."

Cut to Ming-Hua fighting the Lieutenant. He dives his batons on her tentacles, sending a current through them to knock her over. The Lieutenant stands over her and raises his electrified kali sticks. Lin is busy fighting four equalists at the same time.

Jinora flies in from behind on a glider. "Stay away from aunt Ming!" she uses her staff to blow the Lieutenant away over a nearby roof.

"Jinora! You shouldn't be out here!" Lin yells.

"Two points for saving me!" Ming-Hua jumps to her feet. "Now I bet I can knock out more equalists than you!"

"You wish!" Ikki shouts, arriving on an air scooter and knocking several equalists over. "Get off our island!" she knocks down several more equalists and smirks smugly.

"Girls! You need to go back inside this instant!" Lin orders.

"Okay, Lin and I versus you two," Ming-Hua attacks a few equalists. "Winner gets extra dessert!"

"We're on!" Ikki eagerly agrees.

Meelo jumps down from the roof. "I can beat you all without even trying!" he farts on an equalist's face, knocking him unconscious.

"Oh yeah? Beat this!" Ikki swings her hips, creating a small tornado that sends many equalists flying.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Jinora asks.

"I was trying to do an air blast," Ikki confesses. "I'm still new to this."

Cut to the equalists bound and in a row in front of Lin, the children and Ming-Hua.

"So, how are things going?" Ghazan walks from behind a building.

"Ghazan, what were you doing during all of this?" Ming-Hua asks angrily. "You had one job!"

"Oh, remember the bet about who could knock out more equalists?" Ghazan asks.

"Yeah?"

"So..." Ghazan bends an earth cage from behind the building, inside said cage there are visibly more equalists than the amount in the row. "I think I won."

"I hate you," Ming-Hua grumbles.

"Love you too."

Oogi's grunt is heard and the kids rush out to the center of the courtyard.

"Dad!" Jinora shouts.

Oogi lands and Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, P'Li, Zaheer and Asami dismount.

Tenzin embraces his children. "Oh, thank goodness you're all right!"

"Are you alright?" Lin asks.

"Yes, thanks to them," Tenzin motions the others.

Meelo climbs onto Tenzin's shoulder and pulls on his father's head. "We caught the bad guys."

"You let them fight?! Do you realize what could have happened?!"

"We won, didn't we?" Ming-Hua shrugs. "Relax, the kids can take care of themselves."

"Hey, Tenzin," Ghazan attempts to calm things down. "Congratulations, it's a boy!"

"What?"

"The baby, it's a boy."

Cut to a hall, which Tenzin runs down, when he hears the cry of a baby.

"Pema!" Tenzin alks into the room with Pema holding a baby and smiles.

"Tenzin."

Tenzin sits down on the bed and puts his hands on his wife's shoulders. "I'm here, Pema."

"Our new son," Pema hands the baby to Tenzin.

Tenzin puts his finger on the baby's chin and it coos. "Hello," Meelo, Ikki and Jinora peer into the room. "Come, meet your new brother."

Meelo walks into the room with his sisters. "Oh yeah! I'm a big brother now!"

"Welcome, I'm Ikki, and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a super great family and we're so happy that you're a part of it," Ikki tells the baby. "Korra's not here, but she's also family. A different kind of family that only real lucky people have."

"What kind of family is Korra?" Pema asks, amused.

"The kind that you chooses," Ikki explains. "Korra calls it 'friendship'."

"What's his name?" Meelo asks.

"Rohan."

Lin, Mako, Bolin and Asami watch the scene from near the doorway. Korra suddenly appears, she's panting and sweating. She enters the room where Tenzin's family is reunited.

"Am I late?" Korra asks. "Sorry, I went to the Police Headquarters, but no one was there and then the equalists attacked and then..." Korra hears a giggle and looks to Rohan. "Hey there, little one," she smiles and Rohan laughs.

"Korra, glad you made it," Tenzin says. "Are you alright?"

"Eh, just tired," Korra remembers something. "The airships are coming. You gotta go. Now."

Cut outside to the Red Lotus. Korra, Bolin, Mako, Tenzin, Lin and Asami join them and they look at the incoming airships.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?" Korra inquires.

"I need to protect my family, and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children... I hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you," Lin says.

"No," Ming-Hua stands in front of Lin. "Republic City needs its Chief more than ever. If someone is going with them, it's me."

"But they are the last air benders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take their bending away."

"Lin, I promise to protect them with my life," Ming-Hua takes a step forward. "Now, Republic City is your home, right or wrong; if right, to be kept right; and if wrong..."

"... to be set right," Lin finishes. "Thank you. I trust you with Tenzin and his family's safety."

"Don't worry," Ming-Hua smirks. "Amon will have to defeat _me_ before getting to them."

"Brave words, Ming-Hua," Ghazan smiles. "Sure you won't need help?"

"Nah, I'm good," Ming-Hua creates a pair of water tentacles and uses them to mount Oogi.

"Once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war," Tenzin air bends himself onto Oogi. "Oogi, yip yip!"

"Stay safe!" Korra shouts.

The sky bison fly away from the island, as Korra and the team look up at them. Two equalist airships begin to chase them, as more airships invade the island. One airship shoots out a cable near the team and equalists come down on the island. Ghazan, Lin, P'Li and Zaheer run in front of Korra and her friends and take their stances.

"Go! We'll hold them off!"

Korra leaps onto Naga. "Everyone, climb on!" Mako, Bolin and Asami hop onto Naga. "Let's go, girl!"

Naga runs away as more Equalists come down and encircle the Red Lotus, spinning their bolas as they begin to fight.

"Individually, we can take down any bender," Zaheer comments.

"But together, we can take down the entire world," Ghazan lava bends. "Just like old times."

As the Krew runs away, Bolin looks up and points at the Lieutenant.

"Mustache guy!"

Lieutenant slides down the slope and jumps off to attack them. Naga jumps up and uses her right paw to smack the Lieutenant off of the cliff face as they run past.

"Nice one, Naga!"

Naga runs to the pier and jumps into the water. Korra water bends a large water bubble around them as Naga swims to safety. The camera pans up to show Republic City under siege. Cuts to Oogi trying to evade the equalist airships, but they are coming closer to them.

"Can we add an extra 'yip'?" Ming-Hua asks.

Tenzin cracks his reins. "Faster, Oogi!"

Oogi speeds up, but an equalist airship shoots out a large net at them. Ming-Hua uses her tentacles to break the net apart and wraps a tentacle around the rope. She stands and looks at the family with a big toothy grin as they look at the airships in fear. She looks away before running and jumping off Oogi.

"What are you doing?!" Tenzin shouts.

"Buying time!" Ming-Hua shouts back.

Ming-Hua reels herself up and lands on the airship. She takes her stance and rips off a large section of the airship's metal skin. There is an explosion and it begins to fall into the harbor below. Ming-Hua turns her tentacles into an ice bridge and uses it to get to the other airship. She begins to rip apart the airship when equalists come up behind her. They wrap their bolas wrapped around her body and feet, electrocuting her into unconsciousness. The last airship turns back as the family gazes at it in shock.

"That lady is my hero," Meelo comments.

"Mine too," Tenzin is sad.

Oogi flies to safety. Cut to a large drainage pipe near the bay, where Korra and the team watch in dismay as Air Temple Island is raided. Mako places his hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Korra, we should get moving."

Mako escorts Korra into the tunnel. Asami looks disdainfully at them before she too, walks with them into the tunnel. Cut to a group of equalists at Air Temple Island, one of them forces Ming-Hua to kneel in front of Amon.

"Tell me where the Avatar is or I'll take your bending."

"If all the swords in the world were pointed against my head, your threats would not move me," Ming-Hua rolls her eyes. "Go on, take my bending. I'll not betray Korra; blood is thicker than water."

"She's not your relative," Amon points out.

"Sorry, I should have made my meaning plainer. The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb, not the other way around," Ming-Hua grins from ear to ear. "Now do your worst, Masky!"

"It's what I'm best at," Amon walks behind Ming-Hua.

Ming-Hua stare down the equalists in front of her. "Have I played the part well? Then applaud as I exit!" Amon takes away her bending as the equalists applaud, recognizing her bravery.

Ming-Hua falls to the ground, unconscious. Cut to Suyin Beifong teaching a group of kids an earth bending stance. Kuvira appears beside her.

"Professor Beifong, we just received a wire from Korra. She says a chauvinist tyrant and his army of judgmental bigots have gained control of Republic City. How do you want to respond?" Kuvira asks.

"Thank you for delivering this message," Su smiles at her. "Please, tell her I will be arriving in three days' time. And that I'm bringing gifts."

"Um... I was wondering if I could go instead," Kuvira says. "I don't really get to do much here at Zaofu and I want to be useful."

"Of course you can go," Su agrees. "Tell Korra that I said 'hi' and that I miss her."

"Of course," Kuvira smiles, happy with the opportunity.

Cut to credits.

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**Korra's exes are canon characters. I'm currently wondering if I should spoil the surprise or keep you guessing until the time comes.**


	11. In the Mood For Bending

**I don't The Legend of Korra, but I own an imagination.**

**Book One: **Air

**Chapter Eleven:** In the Mood For Bending

"The Equalists are on the attack! The Lieutenant and his chi blockers invaded Air Temple Island and forced Tenzin and his family to flee! In the daring escape, Ming-Hua sacrificed herself and saved the air benders, but she was captured and Amon took her bending away. Now, Korra and co. are hiding as they await help from Kuvira," Shiro Shinobi narrates a newsreel.

The episode opens with an aerial view of Republic City filled with several equalist airships. The camera pans down to a shot of City Hall, with equalist airships and mecha tanks around it. The Lieutenant is standing on the front steps, addressing a large crowd.

"It is a glorious day, my equalist brothers and sisters! Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal and he has the Avatar on the run. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal!" the Lieutenant declares.

The crowd cheers loudly in response. Near the back, two chi blockers look at each other before they turn and walk away. They go straight to Dragon Flats, entering a house that is relatively better conditions than the others. Inside, the chi blockers remove their masks and reveal themselves to be Korra and Tahno, walking down a dim hallway.

"Stupid, biased numbskulls," Korra growls under her breath. "Less than a week in power and they're already abusing their authority."

"I understand you fury," Tahno is slightly amused. "So, little girl, are you going to tell me why I'm here any time soon? Besides doing reconnaissance and espionage, I mean."

"I need you to go to jail."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're no longer a bender, which means that you can visit jail to _see a friend_ while the others create a distraction... and then you can free every single innocent that the equalists locked up in the past three days," Korra explains.

"That's all?"

"Nope," Korra shakes her head. "I need you to convince as many of them as possible to help me out."

"Well, I have the charms to pull it off, but... help out with what?"

"Take back the city," Korra smiles. "Mainly by sabotaging weapons and vehicles and stealing supplies. You know, the stealth stuff for when the numbers are against you."

Cut to Mako, Asami and Bolin, who are sitting on a couch. Mako is watching in amusement as Bolin plays with Pabu. Asami pouts as she hears Korra and Tahno approaching, before she and the brothers stand up and walk over to greet them.

"You two were gone a while," Asami's voice has a teeny tiny hint of jealousy and suspicion.

"It was a long speech," Tahno shrugs.

Hiroshi enters the room. "Welcome back! Hope you worked up an appetite, because dinner is served."

Cut to Mako stirring a pot of stew and pouring some into a dish. Everyone is sitting around a table.

"Kuvira sent a wire," Mako offers Korra the dish. "She'll arrive in two hours."

Korra takes the dish. "Thank you. We shall go fetch her later."

"So, what's the plan for when Kuvira arrives?" Bolin asks.

"You, Mako and Kuvira are going to raid a warehouse in order to create a distraction for Tahno," Korra explains. "Hiroshi will wait here and send a wire to Zaofu, the Northern Water Tribe and the House of Hou-Ting in case no one shows up until tomorrow night."

"And... you and Asami?"

"We're going after Amon," Korra is determined.

"I don't remember agreeing with that," Asami is uncomfortable with the idea.

"You know more about Amon than any of us," Korra says. "You're our best chance against him."

"I... I need to go..." Asami stands up abruptly and leaves the room.

"I'm going after her," Korra finishes her dish and follows Asami.

The others exchange confused looks and then go back to eating.

Cut to Asami sitting on the ground and hugging her legs. She hears footsteps and sees Korra walking towards her.

"What's wrong?" Korra sits next to her.

"Nothing," Asami says in a rushed voice.

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk, you don't need to lie to me," Korra says. "Take your time, I will wait."

"You're lucky, everybody loves you," Asami sighs. "Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems... instead of waiting for you to _cause_ problems."

"Just because everyone expects something from you doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen."

"Doesn't stop them from expecting it."

"Hey, they just need time; we're in the middle of a war, people get edgy and suspicious of silly things. I promise that everything is gonna be a-okay after this whole thing is over."

"I want to help you defeat him. I do. But I was loyal to Amon for so long... what if I go back? What if I switch sides again?"

"It's your choice," Korra says gently. "Look, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I understand."

Asami buries her face in Korra's shoulder and cries. Korra hugs her and doesn't say a word.

Cut to Air Temple Island as airships fly overhead. Amon is waiting on a platform as the Lieutenant drags a blindfolded man up to him. The man is forced to his knees and has his blindfold removed as Amon approaches.

"You will now be cleansed of your impurity," Amon stands behind the man, who watches with fear, and removes the man's bending; the policeman collapses and falls over from exhaustion. Amon turns to the Lieutenant. "Next."

The Lieutenant nods and walks over to get the next victim, revealing a long line of benders, blindfolded and hands bounded, waiting for Amon to strip them of their bending. Cut to the island as seen across Yue Bay through thick fog the next morning. The Krew is hiding in the drainage pipe.

Mako steps out and beckons to the others. "Coast is clear."

The four run out of the pipe and climb an access stairway to an observation deck above. They crouch by the railing as Bolin scans the bay with a telescope.

"Once Kuvira arrives, we need to be ready for an equalist attack, because this kind of thing always happens in books and better safe than sorry."

"You read too many books," Mako states.

"Do you how many guys got screwed by fortune?" Korra asks. "I gotta be ready for her!"

"Her?"

"Fortune is a woman, don't ask me why, it just is," Korra pauses. "And she likes the adventurous type, so we should be alright."

"She's here!" Bolin exclains.

Cut to Kuvira on a small boat. She's the only passenger.

"Nothing like a stealthy entry."

Kuvira reaches shore, she grabs a bag from the boat's floor, she then nimbly jumps on the sand and ties her boat to a nearby rock. Korra grins and runs to Kuvira, hugging her. Kuvira smiles and hugs back.

"I missed you!" Korra exclaims. "How is everyone?"

"They all said 'hi' and miss you," Kuvira says.

Asami, Bolin and Mako arrive at the scene.

Asami clears her throat. "Korra, aren't you going to introduce us to your... _friend_?" she is jealous.

Korra and Kuvira let go of each other. "Sorry. Guys, this is Kuvira, we met back at Zaofu."

"She was my metal bending partner," Kuvira's smile turns into a frown. "What are those things?" she points.

Everyone turns around and sees six mecha tanks approaching.

"Not again," Korra groans and bends lightning at one of them. Nothing happens. "What? When did they level up?"

"Less talking, more fighting!" Kuvira bends her metal strips. One mecha tank fires a pincer cable at Kuvira, but she deflects them with her metal strips and proceeds to attack it.

Mako, Bolin and Korra exchange a quick glance before joining in. Asami simply sits on the ground and watches the fight. A mecha tank is attacked with fire, while the one to its left fires a cable, only to be knocked back by a stone slab. The first mecha tank fires a cable at Bolin, who dodges it by launching himself away. Korra dodges one of the cable and bends the sea water into the exhaust pipes of a mecha tank. It begins malfunctioning and Bolin uses earth bending to knock it over.

"They're not waterproof?" Korra blinks in disbelief.

"Don't question the good luck!" Bolin uses his bending to knock another mecha tank over.

Korra shrugs and creates a wave, getting everyone and the mecha tanks wet. The mecha tanks begin malfunctioning and Kuvira and Bolin knock them over with earth bending.

"Korra, if my strips get rusty, I'll be using them to shave your head," Kuvira declares.

Korra immediately dries everyone. Cut to their hideout, where Kuvira is patiently listening to Korra's plan.

"Your idea is pretty ambitious," Kuvira says. "Are you sure it's gonna work?"

"The Avatar state nullifies blood bending," Korra is determined. "The danger will make me unconsciously enter it."

"But are you sure that you'll be able to fight him?"

"No, but it's my best chance against him."

Kuvira hugs Korra. "As a soldier, I trust your abilities, but as a friend, I'm worried."

Korra softly pushes Kuvira away. "Hey, I'm the master of four elements, Amon's only a water bender. I'll be fine."

"Be careful. I don't wanna tell Su how the Avatar was debended on my watch."

"Ha, like that's gonna happen."

Cut to everyone sitting on a table, there's a map spread on top of it.

"I'll need more or less thirty minutes to find the keys, free everyone and give an inspiring speech," Tahno says. "So take your time attacking the warehouse."

"I guess everything is settled then," Kuvira stands up. "I'm going prepare myself, you should do the same."

They walk out of the room. Asami lingers momentarily.

"Korra," Asami calls and Korra turns around. "I've made my decision."

Korra walks to Asami and waits until the others are out of earshot. "Tell me."

"I'm going with you," Asami is determined. "I won't let my insecurities get in my way."

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"I know, but I want to."

"That's great news," Korra lets out a small smile.

"Korra," Kuvira calls. "Come here, the guys sent you gifts!"

"I'm going!" Korra answers. She looks at Asami one last time and then leaves. Asami smiles to herself before letting her fear and insecurity show.

Cut to Kuvira and Korra sitting on the floor. Kuvira grabs something from her bag and throws at Korra.

Korra catches it and sees a small statue of Raava and Vaatu intertwined.

"What's this?" Korra asks.

Kuvira throws her a power disc. "One of Huan's sculptures. He said something about your 'inner you' and challenges ahead," she gives Korra an envelope. "The disc is from Wei and Wing, Opal wrote a letter and Su..." Kuvira searches her bag until she finds a meteorite bracelet. "Su sent a bracelet, I think it's some sort of family heirloom," she absently throws the bracelet at Korra, who catches it and puts it on her right wrist. "And that's all."

"Thanks, they're great gifts."

"Are you sure you wanna face Amon alone?" Kuvira asks. "I could help you."

"I already have all the help that I need," Korra holds Kuvira's hands. "Now I need you take care of the boys, they aren't exactly competent when the subject is military strategy."

"I will," Kuvira smiles. "Take care, I don't wanna have to go rescue your butt."

Cut to a view of Republic City in the morning. Cut to Korra wearing equalist clothing in the hobos' hideout. Bolin walks up to Korra and they hug.

"Good luck, Bo."

"Good luck to you too, Korra," Bolin puts his hands on Korra's shoulders. "Amon is a nasty dude. Be careful."

"I will. You're going into the mountains, you should bring Naga," Korra hugs the polar bear dog. "Take good care of them for me," Naga licks Bolin. "Goodbye, Bo."

"Goodbye, Korra."

Korra turns to Mako. "Mako, I'm sorry I'm dragging you and Bolin into this, but whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you two."

"You don't have to apologize," Mako smiles. "We're friends, friends help each other out. Just kick Amon's butt for me, deal?"

"Deal," they shake hands. "Farewell."

"See you later."

Korra walks next to Asami and they walk away. Mako jumps onto Naga's back, joining Pabu, Bolin and Kuvira.

"I'll be waiting for you here!" Hiroshi exclaims. "Don't do anything dangerous!"

Cut to a large sewage pipe, out of which Korra and Asami walk. They continue walking into the sea and Korra water bends a large bubble so they can breathe while underwater. Cut to the shores of Air Temple Island. Korra and Asami walk out of the sea and Korra stops water bending the bubble. They put on their chi blocker masks and climb up the rocky shores. Cut to a closer shot of an equalist airship, which Amon boards.

"There's our guy," Korra smiles under her mask.

"We need to get into the temple. Then, when he returns..."

"Ambush!" Kurra is excited.

They walk toward the temple, but stop when they hear a voice from behind.

"What are you two doing here?" the Lieutenant shouts.

"We were just transferred from Sector Twelve," Asami lies.

"Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today."

Asami bows. "We'll be there, sir."

"I know another way in," Korra whispers as the Lieutenant walks away. They scoot to the side slowly and stealthily.

Cut to another part of Air Temple Island. Korra lifts a wooden panel on a wall and they climb in.

"Attic!" Korra jumps through the trapdoor. "Best hiding spot after basement!"

"Wait, I recognize that voice. Korra?" Tarrlok's sitting on the floor, locked behind bars.

"Tarrlok?" Korra and Asami take off their masks. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm currently being held captive."

"I can see that."

"Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation, I'm merely remarking upon the silliness of asking a kidnapped man what he's doing."

Asami walks to the cell. "Are there other prisoners on the island?"

"No 'hello'? 'How are you'? 'Need something'? 'I missed you'?" Tarrlok folds his arms. "Sincerely, I'm very disappointed in you, Lil' Miss Sato."

"I'm sorry. How are you?"

"I am fantastic and feeling astonishingly glorious," Tarrlok is sarcastic.

"For real? Because I think you don't look so good," Korra still needs to improve her grasp on sarcasm. Asami fights her urge to facepalm.

"Your powers of observation continue to serve you well."

Asami takes a deep breath. "Will you answer my question now?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Tarrlok nods. "I'm the only prisoner here."

"And what makes you so special?"

"I'm Amon's brother," the girls gasp. "Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a water bender and a blood bender, just like I was."

"Oh. My. Spirits," Korra is shocked. "How didn't I figure that before? Now everything makes more sense!" Korra pauses. "Wait a second, he was telling the truth?!"

"A half-truth," Asami corrects. She turns to Tarrlok. "Did you know this all along?"

"No, not until after he captured me."

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon?" Korra asks.

And Tarrlok's traumatic childhood will be skipped! Hooray!

"That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard," Asami says.

"Avatar Korra. I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world."

"I would like to make it clear that your dark past is not a valid excuse for your behavior," Korra is gentle, but with harsh undertones. "Mako and Bolin saw their parents being killed in front of them, lived on the streets for seven years and even joined a triad, I was kidnapped at the age of five and my dad wanted to kill me and Su was a member of the Terra Triad and a pirate. None of us are power-hungry, evil manipulators. In fact, all of us can be easily counted on the good side."

"You're right," Tarrlok admits.

"I know."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," Korra nods. "But it won't be today. Now how do we defeat your brother?"

"You don't. Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender."

"Shame, I really wanted to ambush him," Korra shrugs. "Oh well, time for Plan C: conversation!"

"What was Plan B?" Asami is curious.

"Battle of the bands," Korra is casual. "Unhappily, we don't have a band."

Asami decides to not question it further. "How are you planning to defeating Amon with a simple conversation?"

"Well, his whole plan to eliminate benders is ineffective, I just have to tell him and watch his breakdown."

"And why wasn't that Plan A?"

"Because I really, really wanted to beat him up," Korra turns to Tarrlok. "Thank you for your help," Tarrlok nods his head and shifts his eyes. Korra starts to leave, but Asami stops her.

"We can't just leave him here."

Tarrlok stands up. "Thank you for your kindness, Lil' Miss Sato, but Amon can't know anyone spoke with me," Tarrlok grabs the cell bar. "Go. Overthrow my brother. And would you kindly electrocute him with one those gloves? I would sincerely appreciate it."

"It will be my pleasure."

Cut to Zaheer, P'Li, Ghazan and Lin looking at a map.

"Okay, so I'll open a hole here," Lin points the place in the map. "Ghazan, Zaheer, you two grab the kids and help Pema get out of there. P'Li, you're going in the rearguard, keep the enemies from getting too close, but avoid explosions unless absolutely necessary. I refuse to have needless deaths on my watch, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," the others say together.

"Great," Lin folds the map. "I just hope they're alright," she whispers to herself.

Cut to credits.

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**Silly readers, Kuvira is not Korra's ex. In fact, Korra's second ex is a cold, heartless war machine, while Kuvira is generally a caring person with a warm disposition (at least until Book 4 anyway...)**

**P. S.: I apologize for this chapter being shorter. I'm just under a lot of stress right now and I'm trying to decide whether I should stop at Book 1 or continue into Book 2. What do you think?**


	12. Air's Well That Ends Well

**Blah blah blah, I don't The Legend of Korra, yadda yadda, don't sue me, this is the last chapter of Book One.**

**Book One: **Air

**Chapter Twelve:** Air's Well That Ends Well

"Korra and Asami have discovered the truth about Amon's identity. He's Yakone's son and Tarrlok's brother! Now, Korra plans to bring Amon down with a simple exchange of words. Meanwhile, Mako, Bolin and Kuvira head toward a warehouse in order to create a distraction for Tahno. Who will prevail in this ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny?" Shiro Shinobi narrates a newsreel.

The episode opens to Amon and Tarrlok looking at each other. Tarrlok is sitting on the gorund, Amon is standing.

"You don't owe these people anymore," Tarrlok comments, he's sad, but strangely calm. "You've given them everything."

"Not everything... not yet."

"I'm not going to bury you," Tarrlok averts his eyes. "I buried enough members of our family."

"You know what they say, brother, you either _die_ a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the _villain_," Amon leaves.

Cut to Bolin, Mako and Kuvira looking at fences posts without fences. They watch as the biplanes fly above.

"I think we've found our secret airfield," Kuvira turns to Bolin. "Bolin, once we get down there, I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircraft take off."

Bolin salutes. "Aye aye, captain!" he starts walking away with Kuvira and Mako, but soon hears Naga whine. "All right, you guys wait here until we get back, okay?" Naga ignores his command and follows him. "Stay!"

Naga stares at him, unsure of what to do.

"Yip," Kuvira orders and Naga immediately sprints away, disappearing from view.

Mako examines the fence posts. "Why would there be fence posts, but no fence?"

"Only one way to find out," Kuvira bends a pebble at the space between the posts. The pebble stops midair as it is electrocuted. "There's your answer."

"Great, how are we going to get in now?"

"Need help?" the Lieutenant asks from behind the trio and proceeds to touch Mako and Kuvira with his kali sticks, they cry out in pain as they are electrocuted, and they collapse onto the ground unconscious. Bolin takes on a bending stance and bends a large rock, but is also electrocuted without much trouble. "Noobs," he scoffs.

Cut to the entrance of the Pro-bending Arena guarded by an equalist airship and mecha tanks. Korra and Asami wear equalist disguises and stand guard on a balcony with their hands behind their backs. They nod at each other. Amon rises from beneath the platform.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion!" Amon says and the crowd cheers.

As Amon continues his speech, someone touches Korra's shoulder. The Avatar turns around in a dash and immediately smiles at the sight of Ghazan.

"Fancy meeting you here," Ghazan smiles.

"Quite the coincidence," Korra smirks. "Where are the others?"

"P'Li is up there," Ghazan points to a balcony where P'Li is aiming at the stage. "Zaheer and Lin are down there," he points to the crowd. He sighs and his smile disappears. "And Ming-Hua was caught."

"No..." Korra is very sad. "But... the air benders are safe, right?"

"Sadly, Amon got them," Ghazan is also unhappy.

"No, they got away," Korra says in disbelief. "I saw them get away!"

"I saw it with my own eyes."

_Flashback_

_Ghazan, Lin, Zaheer and P'Li are on a boat, leaving Air Temple Island. Lin and Ghazan are on the backseat, watching as the zeppelins land._

_"No sight of Oogi. Guess Tenzin and the others escaped," Lin comments._

_"Not so fast," Ghazan points to the flow of green coming from the zeppelins. "I think I spotted yellow."_

_"Where?!" Lin pushes Ghazan to the side and scrutinizes the crowd. She sees Tenzin momentarily emerging from the crowd before being dragged back. "Tenzin!"_

_"Ming-Hua must have been caught... or killed!" Ghazan is anxious._

_"We gotta go back!" they exclaim in unison._

_"We gotta find a place to stay, come up with a plan and execute it," Zaheer says austere. "We're tired and they'll probably just use the air benders as hostages anyway."_

_"Hate it when you have a point," Ghazan sinks into his seat. Lin gives Air Temple Island one last glance before gloomily sitting beside Ghazan and folding her arms in a childish fashion._

_End of Flashback_

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect them," Ghazan looks down.

"And now, for the main event," Amon says. Korra and Ghazan turn around after hearing that. A part of the stage rises with Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo tied to each pole and gagged. "The last air benders!"

Cut to Tahno surrounded by a lot of innocent bending prisoners.

"Alright, y'all listen up," Tahno climbs on top of a soapbox. There are no guards around. "Avatar Korra needs help to defeat the equalists. Who is with me?"

"Tha Avatar allowed all of this happen in the first place!" someone shouts. "Why should we help her now?" the others quickly agree.

"When bad men combine, the good must associate; else they will fall one by one, an pitiless sacrifice in a contemptible struggle," Tahno says with eloquence; he remember rehearsing in front of a mirror, learning pretty phrases in order to appear wiser. "Look, I know Korra is not exactly a leader, but she is giving us a chance to win our city back! She has a plan and the ability to pull it off. She just need a little help, c'mon, I can get you outta here if you just cooperate."

"I'm in!" a girl shouts.

"Me too!"

"Count me in!"

And one by one every single person present decides to help the rebellion. Tahno smiles to himself.

Cut back to the aircraft base where Kuvira, Bolin and Mako are tied back to back. With rope. Kuvira would have told Mako to burn the rope, but she was too busy trying to bend her metal strips with the force of her mind and use them to cut the rope. The Lieutenant is watching them.

"Kuvira, Captain of Zaofu's guard, I've heard about you," he comments. "Tell me, dear, how can you be a captain in an anarchist city?"

"If everybody were an anarchist, I wouldn't have to be a captain," Kuvira is cold. "We're anti-militarists, we wish for peace, however, while the city itself is free of war, the same cannot be said about the world outside, so I take on the duty of protecting Zaofu and its citizens from people like you and your _leader_."

An equalist enters the room. "The airplanes are ready for takeoff, sir."

"Good, bomb the prison," the Lieutenant orders. "Time to eliminate the bending scum."

Kuvira and Bolin gasp and share a look of confusion and shock.

"But there are innocents there!" Kuvira cries.

The Lieutenant turns to Kuvira. "Captain, Captain, Amon won't live forever, he can't equalize every single bender in the world, so, if we want them... extinct, we'll need to get rid of a few the hard way." Kuvira glares at him.

"You are a monster!" Kuvira accuses.

"Maybe," the Lieutenant shrugs and leaves.

Mako turns to Kuvira and Bolin. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"If someone gets rid of the rope, I can metal bend the door open," Kuvira says.

"Mako could burn the ropes," Bolin suggests.

"What if I burn _you_?"

"Occupational hazard," Kuvira says. "Now burn, baby, burn."

Mako takes a deep breath and lets out a small, but powerful flame, burning the rope and setting the trio free.

Cut to the runways of the aircraft.

"I'm going after those airplanes," Mako shouts and runs towards the airplanes.

"Naga, yip yip!" Bolin calls and Naga suddenly comes running, jumping above the electric fence and right in front of Bolin. "Good girl," he mounts her.

Kuvira notices the empty mecha tanks and jumps inside one. "Okay, I can ride a satomobile, this can't be that much harder..."

Mako manages to board one of the planes with his fire bending. He throws the pilot off and steers the plane on his own.

Cut back to the Pro-bending Arena rally.

"Tonight, I rid the world of air bending, forever!" Amon walks towards the air benders.

Ikki manages to get rid of her gag. "Don't hide your face from me, you manipulative coward. Remove your stupid mask and dare to look me in the eyes. Look at my face and don't forget me. Don't forget. Don't forget. Because _I_ won't forget you!"

Amon pulls Ikki's head with one hand and removes his mask with the other.

"As you wish," Noatak looks Ikki in the eyes. He drops the mask on the ground. Ikki looks back, not showing any trace of fear.

Tenzin looks at his daughter with worry-filled eyes while futilely trying to break free. Suddenly, P'Li generates a fireball and directs it to Amon, who dodges the blast and swiftly debends Ikki, the girl passes out.

"NO!" Korra use fire bending to jump onto the wall and balance herself vertically to run across it to the stage. P'Li, Ghazan, Zaheer, Lin and Asami quickly join her and fight against the equalists. The crowd disperses and runs away from the stage. Korra rushes towards the air benders while the others are still fighting.

Korra unties the gag around Tenzin's mouth and metal bends the chains biding Tenzin and his kids. Tenzin immediately takes Ikki in his arms. "I'm so, so sorry. I should've done something, but Ghazan told me that they had a plan and I didn't want to ruin it... I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Tenzin reassures her.

"But Ikki..."

"I guess the world will have to deal with one less air bender," Tenzin sighs.

"Where are Pema and the baby?"

"In prison."

"Ming-Hua?"

"I don't know," Tenzin is sad.

Cut to the hallway where everyone is gathered.

"It's my fault," P'Li admits. "I was waiting for an opening to use my explosions without hurting you or the kids... if I had just used fire from the beginning..."

"No, I was in command of this mission," Lin says. "It's my fault."

"Guys, we don't have time for a guilty fest," Korra interrupts. "We need to save the others and I have to defeat Amon."

"I'm going to rescue Pema and Rohan," Tenzin declares.

"I'm going with you," Lin turns to Ghazan and P'Li. "Can you take the kids somewhere safe?"

"Yes," Ghazan agrees. P'Li nods.

"But I wanna help daddy," Meelo complains.

"Fine, but you'll miss the ice cream," Ghazan shrugs.

"I changed my mind," Meelo gets closer to Ghazan, so does Jinora. Tenzin hands him an asleep Ikki.

"Take care of them," Tenzin asks.

"We will. Rescue Ming-Hua for us, okay?"

"Okay."

The two groups leave. Korra starts to walk down the hall, searching for Amon.

"What's your plan?" Zaheer asks.

"Face Amon," Korra stops in front of a door. "I think he's here. You two wait outside. Don't come in unless I specifically call for you, okie-dokie?"

They nod and Korra enters the room. Amon is facing away from her. He hears Korra's footsteps.

"What is the most resilient parasite?" Amon asks when Korra stops walking. "Bacteria? A virus? An intestinal worm? C'mon, I know you know the answer."

"An idea," Korra is a little confused, but tries to play aloof. Amon has her full attention.

"Exactly. An idea. Resilient. Highly contagious. Once an idea has taken hold of the brain it's almost impossible to eradicate," Amon agrees, "An idea that is fully formed — fully understood — that sticks," he pauses. "And that is all that I have. No identity. No face. Only an idea."

"You wore a mask for so long, you forgot who you were beneath it," Korra states. "How come you hide your true name behind a mask, Noatak?"

"I am Amon. That other name... never say it again, it belongs to a dead man. "

"Why are you hiding from yourself?"

"I'm not hiding, I'm not that man, he was flawed, he was weak, he was nobody and now he's dead. Let the dead rest in peace. My name is Amon, and you are out of time."

Amon blood bends Korra into a kneeling position. Amon places his other hand on her forehead. Korra forces her eyes to stay open, to face her end with dignity. She doesn't scream, it won't be of use. Amon lets her go as her body slumps on the ground.

Cut back to Mako fighting the airplanes. Mako generates lightning and directs it to the middle plane, causing it to crash to the plane beside it. One pilot shoots an explosive bola at Mako's plane causing it to get caught up in the main propeller forcing Mako to bail out before the plane explodes. As Mako free-falls, he uses his fire bending to propel himself to another plane and from there uses a fire bending attack to disable one of the propellers on the plane in front of him. Mako kicks the pilot off the plane and takes control of it.

A bomb manages to hit the rear end of the plane. Mako tries to control the plane while another one above him tries to drop another bomb. He quickly uses his fire bending and shoots it, causing the plane above him to explode. While his plane is set to crash to Amon's mask on the statue of Aang, he quickly jumps out and grabs the equalist banner, causing it to tear. He hangs in midair and watches the mask fall off the statue.

"Great," Mako says as he hangs from the banner. "Now should I thank Korra or Amon for this?"

Cut back to the aircraft base. Bolin groans as he destroys the runway by earth bending. Three mecha tanks try to attack Bolin with cables, but Naga catches them and pulls them, causing the mecha tanks to topple over and almost hit Bolin, who stands still as if not noticing it.

Bolin backs away from the mecha tank rubble. "Whoa! Thanks, Naga."

Cut to Kuvira destroying one of the planes with the mecha tank.

"Time to go down, bender," the Lieutenant attacks her with his own mecha tank.

"Bring it on, bigot."

Their mecha tanks advance toward each other. The Lieutenant tank hits hard, throwing Kuvira's mecha tank away and destroying the faceplate. Kuvira jumps out of the mecha tank.

As Hiroshi is going to hit Kuvira with his mecha tank's right hand, Bolin sends a rock to the mecha tank's hand to stop it.

Bolin bends more rocks. "Leave her alone!"

Kuvira uses her metal bending to bang her metal strips against the Lieutenant's mecha tank's faceplate, succeeding after a few tries. The Lieutenant looks with fear at Kuvira while she looks at him with devilish glee. The Lieutenant tries to attack her, but Kuvira uses her metal strips to bind his limbs together, immobilizing him.

"So, I heard metal is a _great_ electric conductor," Kuvira grabs his kali sticks and touches the metal strips binding his limbs. The Lieutenant cries out before passing out. Kuvira examines the kali sticks. "Huh, think I'll keep these."

Cut back to Korra and Amon.

"Finally, you are powerless," Amon smiles to himself. "Time to get the traitor..."

"No..." Korra tries to stand and fight, but she's too weak from the loss of her bending.

Amon opens the door and blood bends Asami, Zaheer is nowhere to be seen.

"Such a wasted talent," Amon says as Asami struggles. "You could have so much more..."

Asami watches Zaheer sneaking in behind Amon and entering the room where Korra is. Zaheer picks up Korra and tries to run from Amon.

"Dad... my bending," Korra says weakly.

"Don't worry, he'll pay for this," Zaheer continues running.

Amon lets go of Asami, who promptly falls on the ground, and blood bends Zaheer. "Do you really think it would be that easy? I feel offended."

Korra watches Zaheer wincing in pain, she then forces herself to sit, then to stand up. Korra can't sustain her own weight, so she leans against a wall.

"Let him go," she growls. It's not very threatening, but it draws Amon's attention.

"Why should I?" Amon asks as Zaheer cries out in pain. "He is traitor, choosing benders over his own people."

"Because your plan is stupid," Korra says. "You cannot eliminate bending."

"I eliminated yours."

"Yeah, big deal," Korra chuckles. "All I gotta do is jump off a cliff or something and I'll be reborn with my bending back," she smiles. "Aang debended Yakone and look at you, a powerful water bender. New kids will be born and they'll be _benders_. You won't be able to keep this forever, you're mortal. The game was rigged from the start."

"No! I'll change the world, I'll bring equality."

"Because nothing says 'equal' like kidnapping, terrorist attacks and blatant prejudice," Korra rolls her eyes. "You know, the more I think about it, the more I realize you and Tarrlok are not so different. You both like to hold yourselves above others with petty, self-aggrandizing standards, and use that as an excuse to do whatever you want to everybody else. But in the end, you both are just jerks!"

"Comparing me to my brother?" Amon raises an eyebrow. "That's low even for you."

Korra ignores him. "However, I was with Tarrlok recently. Want to know something about him? He is sorry for everything he did, I could tell. And, let's not forget, he was selfless enough to stay and take care of his mother even if that meant continue living with his abusive father; he was brave to stand his ground against Yakone. But you? You're a coward and an egocentric, you hide behind a mask while your followers do all the dirty work; you refuse to admit your mistakes and is enough of an hypocrite to go against your own anti-bending philosophy just to have an unfair advantage," Korra is awfully calm. "So I take back what I said. You are different... because Tarrlok is _better_ than you!"

"Enough!" Amon blood bends Korra and tries to force her to kneel. But Korra only giggles and takes a step forward. Her eyes glowing white with the Avatar state. Amon, surprised, frees Zaheer, who groans in pain and clutches his sides.

"I should thank you, really," Korra takes another step forward; Amon takes a step back. "You helped me realize something about myself," she continues walking, each step is slow and painful, but she doesn't stop. "As the Avatar, I wasn't free. My wish to throw the world in anarchy was a result of years and years of conditioning, training and education. I could very well be a puppet who believes to be the puppeteer," she keeps walking forward. "But now, I am a regular human, not the master of four elements, not the protector of the people, not a puppet of the Red Lotus. And you know what? Now I realize more than ever that the Red Lotus is right. Anarchy _is _the solution. And I will fight for anarchy, I will fight for freedom and I will fight against people like _you_, who can only establish themselves by putting others down," Korra stops right in front of Amon. "This is my choice as a person. Avatar or not," Korra blows a powerful air blast at his face, said air blast sends Amon flying against a wall, which interrupts his blood bending. No longer being blood bent, Korra exits the Avatar state and unconsciously falls on the ground. Amon rushes towards the roof.

"Korra!" Asami kneels beside her.

"She'll be alright," Zaheer manages to stand up. "She's stronger than she looks."

"But what about Amon?"

"He went to the roof," Zaheer picks Korra up. "We're going after him."

Cut to Amon sitting on the rooftop, his legs dangling from the border. Zaheer gently places Korra down and makes a gesture to Asami to stay with her. He walks towards Amon and sits by his side.

"She's right," Amon says. "My plan is fruitless..." he touches his own face. "That masked blinded me," he turns his face to Zaheer. "So, what are you waiting for? I'm the bad guy, beat me up or something."

"You're not a bad man," Zaheer says. "Even though you did bad things."

"Sorry... if I had seen it sooner," Amon sighs. "They trusted me, but I lied to them and manipulate them for my own purposes, and for what? A rotten idea and doing the same things I condemn benders for..."

"There's still time to set things right," Zaheer puts his hand on his shoulder. "You can stop this madness, there are better ways to reach equality, Amon."

"Noatak," he corrects Zaheer. "Call me Noatak."

"Tell them the truth," Zaheer looks down, there's a crowd of equalists down there. "They deserve it, Noatak."

"They'll hate me."

"Probably."

"I'd rather die," Noatak throws himself. He water bends the sea water, freezing part of it into a spear. He cries a single tear before closing his eyes.

Cut back to Zaheer, he turns his head and closes his eyes. He can hear the cacophony from below.

"Dad?" Korra calls in a weak voice. Zaheer turns to her and walks towards Korra, who is resting her head on Asami's lap. "Where's Amon?"

"Gone," Zaheer sits next to the girls. "You can air bend."

"Yeah," Korra smiles. "And it only cost three elements."

"People are going to rebel," Asami says. "They won't accept this."

"Why do you think I sent Tahno to convince benders to help me out?" Korra giggles. "The sabotage will slow them down, buying us enough time to come up with a plan."

"Hey, happy three friends!" the trio turns their heads to see Tenzin, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, Pema, Rohan, Ghazan, P'Li, Lin and Ming-Hua on top of Oogi. Ming-Hua is jumping up and down. "Hop on, we still have another two stops before South Pole!"

Cut to the White Lotus compound. Inside, Pema is changing Rohan under the watchful eye of Ikki and Jinora, while Meelo is sleeping on Tenzin's lap. Bolin, Kuvira and Mako are sitting on the same couch, all with dejected expressions on their faces. Ming-Hua has her eyes closed while resting sadly against P'Li's shoulder. Ghazan and Lin stare sadly toward the ground in front of them. Asami is absently petting Naga while avoiding eye contact with Hiroshi at all cost. Zaheer is trying to meditate, but he simply cannot find the peace to do so. The leader of the White Lotus is biting his nails. Upon hearing the sound of a door sliding open, everybody quickly raise their heads and turn to the door. Katara looks at the group with a sad face. Korra is sitting in the room behind her, though is blocked from view when the elderly healer shuts the door behind her. As she ventures further into the waiting area, all people present stand up and look expectantly at her.

"I've tried everything in my power, but..." Katara diverts her eyes to the ground. "I cannot restore Korra's bending."

"But you're the best healer in the world, you have to keep trying!" Ming-Hua shouts.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can do. Korra can still air bend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed."

Everybody looks disappointed. Korra exits the healing room, her head up high. She stops and eyes everyone upon noticing all the people in the room staring back at her.

"It's going to be alright, Korra," Tenzin offers.

"Yeah, sure," she grabs Tenzin's staff. "I'm going for a walk."

Korra leaves. Everyone exchanges worried glances, conversation soon fills the room. Ikki walks to Asami and sits in front of her.

"Remember when you said you would tell me one of your secrets?" Ikki asks.

"Yes..." Asami totally forgot about that. "What do you wanna know?"

"Who do you like?"

Asami freezes, she then sighs. "Korra."

"And why don't you tell her?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"But what if she likes you back?"

"Do you really think she would like _me_?"

"Well, it's either you or Mako," Ikki shrugs. "I was hoping it was Mako, but you're okay too."

"Thank you, Ikki," Asami shakes Naga slightly. "Get up, Naga, time to track the Avatar."

Cut to Korra on a cliff above the sea. The wind blows, softly pushing her hair back. Korra steps closer to the edge. The winds blows harder, as though as if it's trying to push her back, but she continues on. A small smile crosses her face for a second before she makes a determined expression.

"No time for second thoughts," Korra brings her foot up to hover lightly over thin air.

Asami and Naga arrive at the scene just in time to see Korra jumping off the cliff.

"NO!" Asami shrieks and sprints to the cliff, Naga closely behind. "No..." Asami whispers and falls on her knees, she closes her eyes as the tears and sobs arrive, hugging herself in a feeble attempt to stop the emotional pain.

Asami feels a burst of wind, someone lands beside her, but she doesn't look to see who is there.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Korra is extremely excited, the air bender staff firm on her hand. "I should have learnt air bending sooner!" she sees Asami. "Asami, what's up?"

"Korra!" Asami doesn't think, she just tackles the Avatar and kisses her passionately on the lips. "You're alive!"

"Um... yeah, pretty much... what just happened?"

Asami's eyes widen and her pupils shrink, her mouth slightly opens in shock and her face goes red as she realizes what she did. Asami decides to get it over quickly. "Look, I really, really like you. I mean, I like, _like_ you. And I know that I'm not worthy of someone like you, but I want you to like me back. I wanna kiss you and hold you and be with you... and I usually don't use so many words to say stuff that little..." Asami quickly turns around and hides her face with her hair. "Sorry, I-I'm just going to go back now... forget what I said," Asami gets up a starts to walk back to the compound, her head down in shame. How could she be so stupid?

"I do, you know," Korra says calmly.

"Do what?" Asami stops.

"Like you."

Both girls smile. Cut to the compound, Korra kicks the door open, everyone turns to look at her, she enters the room holding hands with Asami.

"Guys, you won't believe what just happened!" Korra shouts.

"Korra!" a woman hugs Korra tightly. "It's been so long..."

"Do I know you?" Korra asks, surprised.

"You... you don't remember?" Senna asks, letting go of Korra.

"No..." Korra answers slowly.

Tonraq sighs and walks toward her. "Korra, we're your parents. The _real_ ones."

Cut to the credits.

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**Seems like people really want me to continue this story. Well, fine, I'll throw away all my other desires and dreams so that I can continue this.**

**P. S.: next chapter will be an interlude between Books 1 and 2.**


	13. Interlude 1

**I own not, you sue not.**

**For the interlude, I wrote a parody of the song "Confrontation" from the musical "Jekyll & Hyde". It'll give some hints on what is going to happen in Book 2.**

Normal: Raava

_Italic: Vaatu_

**Book One: **Air

**Bonus Chapter:** Raava & Vaatu

It's over now, I hope

No one will ever know

The sorry tale of the light spirit

And the Avatar, no one must ever know

They'd only see the tragedy

They'd not see my intent

The shadow of Vaatu's evil

Would forever kill the good that I had meant

Am I on the good side?

Am I on the bad side?

It's such a fine line between good and evil

_Do you really believe_

_That I would ever, ever leave? _

_Do you think I'd again let you win? _

_If you do I'm sad to say, _

_It simply isn't so. _

_You will never get away from me! _

All that you are

Is a weakened spirit!

She'll ignore you and you'll disappear!

_I'm what she faces_

_When she faces in the mirror! _

_To fight me is to give me strength! _

All that you are

Is the end of a nightmare!

All that you are is a dying spirit!

After tonight,

I shall end this evil dream!

_This is not a dream, my dear- _

_And it will never end! _

_This one is the nightmare that goes on! _

_Vaatu is here to stay, _

_No matter what you may pretend- _

_And I'll flourish long after you're gone! _

Soon you will die,

And your memory will be forgotten!

You cannot choose but to lose control

_You can't control me! _

_I live deep inside you! _

_Each day you'll feel me devour your soul! _

If you're reborn, again I'll kill you,

And if I don't

Then she will!

And I'll rejoice

As you breathe your final breath!

_I'll live inside you forever! _

No!

_To hate me is to give me breath! _

No!

_And I know that now and forever, _

_They'll never be able to separate _

_Vaatu from Raava! _

Can't you see?

It's over now

It's time to die!

_No, not I! _

_Only you! _

If I die

I'll return!

_You'll return in me, _

_I'll be you! _

Darn you, Vaatu!

Leave me free!

_Can't you see, _

_You are me? _

No!

Deep inside-!

_I am you! _

_We are one! _

No, never!

_Yes, forever! _

I already beat you, Vaatu!

Take all your evil deeds,

And rot in hell!

_I'll see you there, Raava!_

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**So, at the end of each book (if I do all of them), there'll be some sort of interlude in order to make it easier to tell when a book ends and another begins.**


	14. There Will Be a Spirit

**I don't own The Legend of Korra, or any related characters. Of course, even if I did none of you would believe me.**

**Book Two: **Spirits

**Chapter One:** There Will Be a Spirit

"Avatar Korra finally learnt air bending, at the cost of the other three elements. Korra and co. are now staying at the South Pole, but will the frozen landscape be able to keep the Avatar away from trouble?" Shiro Shinobi narrates a newsreel.

Episode opens to Korra staring at Senna and Tonraq. She is still holding hands with Asami. Korra has no idea of what to say, her brain hurts and she fights against the wish of running outside and flying away with the air bender staff.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Asami Sato," Asami offers her free hand. "What are your names?"

"I'm Tonraq and this is Senna," Tonraq shakes her hand. "Are you a friend of Korra?"

"Yes, a... _friend_..." Asami is unsure if she should tell them that she's dating their long lost daughter.

"She's my girlfriend," Korra finally speaks. She then cheers up and turns to the others. "Hey, Asami and I are dating, alright?"

Jinora and Ikki cheer. Kuvira, Hiroshi and Mako express their support. P'Li, Lin and Zaheer don't react much. Tenzin and Pema exchange a quick glance before smiling at the duo. Meelo is not very happy about it. Bolin, Ghazan and Ming-Hua are surprised at first, but roll with it. The White Lotus leader makes a disgusted face. Senna and Tonraq are completely shocked and only stare at the girls.

"Are you okay?" Asami asks Senna and Tonraq.

"Uh... you shouldn't be so open about it..."

"Why not?"

Senna tries to figure out how to break the news. "Here at the South people can get a little... judgmental of same-sex couples."

"Oh, great," Korra rolls her eyes. "Twelve years away and the first thing I hear when I come back is that people have a problem with whom I date."

"It's just... it's not... _natural_," Senna explains.

Korra sighs. "It's who I am."

"it's just a phase..."

"Yeah, a lifelong one."

"But-"

"Korra's free to date whoever she wants," P'Li interrupts. She stands up, showing her full height.

"She's too young to know what she wants," Tonraq growls at P'Li.

"You don't know her," P'Li is cold.

"Because of you."

"If it wasn't for us, she would still be trapped inside this compound."

"I'm her father! I know what's best for her."

"No, you don't," P'Li takes a step forward. Tonraq clenches his fists.

Korra, Zaheer and Senna exchange a quick glance. Zaheer holds P'Li's wrist, Senna puts her hands on Tonraq's shoulder and Korra stands between the two.

"Let's not start a fight, alright?" Korra smiles nervously. P'Li sighs and sits down. Tonraq folds his arms and grumpily nods. "Good, now why don't we all try and get along?"

"Why would I want to get along with them?" Tonraq snarls. "They stole you from me and brainwashed you," he says the last word like it's cursed.

"First, they didn't brainwash me, they educated me, totally different," Korra says matter-of-factly. "Second, you're not in the position of imposing anything," Korra steps closer to him. "I may be the Avatar, but I'm still an individual, which means I have my rights, including the right of liberty. So, if you want me back, you'll have to live in peace with them," Korra points to the Red Lotus.

Tonraq stays quiet. Korra stands her ground. Senna wants to agree with Korra's terms, but is unsure. Tense seconds pass. Korra turns around and starts to walk towards the exit.

"Alright," Tonraq speaks. Korra stops. "You win. Truce?"

"Truce," Korra nods.

Cut to everyone dinning together. Except for Ming-Hua, who is looking at her plate with a expression of sheer sadness and humiliation.

"Need help?" P'Li offers.

"Yes," Ming-Hua sighs in defeat.

"Hey, Tenzin," Kya pokes her brother's arm. "Guess who's coming tomorrow."

"Please, tell me it's not-"

"Bumi!"

"Oh, dear."

"Um... Korra?" Tonraq calls Korra.

"Yeah?"

"Um... your uncle Unalaq will be arriving tomorrow..." Tonraq tries to think of a way to describe Unalaq to Korra.

"Uncle Unalaq's coming?" Korra asks, excitement clear in her voice. "Does that mean Eska and Desna are coming too?"

"Yes...?" Tonraq is surprised and a little jealous.

"YEAH!" Korra cheers. She grabs Bolin's shoulders and pulls him closer to her. "Eska and Desna are coming!"

"Yay, that's... great," Bolin forces a smile. "Who are those?"

"Oh, just the best cousins in the whole entire world," Korra lets go of Bolin and turns to the rest of the Krew. "I can't wait for you all to meet them. I just know that my best friends and my favorite cousins are gonna become bestest friends! They're awesome benders like you, guys, and are really smart like Asami! And they're honest and have a great sense of humor and are good at games and... well, oh, they're awesome!"

"They sound... fun," Mako doesn't know what to say.

"Mako, please, they're fun incarnated!" Korra boasts. She stops for a moment, then turns to Tonraq. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Tomorrow is gonna be the best day ever!"

Cut to the next day. Hiroshi and Lin have already left. There's an open map on the table, the locations of the air temples are marked with air bending symbols. A small chibi style image of Tenzin's face smiling with thumbs up pose has been drawn onto the map. Tenzin and his kids sitting around the table.

"Sorry I'm late," Korra enters the room. "Just mailing something."

"It's alright, the important is that you're here," Tenzin says. "I wanna show you the itinerary."

"Are we going on a road trip?" Ikki asks. Tenzin nods. "Oh yeah, time to honor the nomad ancestors!"

"Hopefully our visit to all the air temples will give Korra the inspiration she needs to contact the previous Avatars and find a way to restore her bending."

"Cool, when are we leaving?" Korra sounds happy with the news.

"Tonight," Tenzin says and Korra frowns. "I want to leave before my brother arrives."

"Can we see where Grandpa Aang was born?" Jinora asks.

"How many lemurs can I have?" Meelo inquires.

"I wanna get tattoos! But instead of arrows, I want lightning bolts!" Ikki exclaims.

"You can't get tattoos," Meelo tells his sister. "Only air benders can get tattoos."

"But... I am an air bender..." Ikki is clearly sad.

"_Was,_" Meelo corrects.

Korra gives Meelo a death glare before kneeling in front of Ikki. "Ikki, I need your help for something very important that only you can do."

"What?" Ikki is still sad.

"It's a top secret mission for the Red Lotus," Korra whispers. "You'll receive a secret device within a few days, I need you to test it."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one that won't fall into the temptation of bending," Korra smiles. "Do you accept this mission, Ikki?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Ikki agrees. "I won't disappoint you, Korra."

"Good," Korra stands up.

The door is brutally opened. "Tenzin!" Bumi jumps inside. "Pema told me we're going on a road trip."

"You're not invited," Tenzin sighs.

"Oh, by the way, I'm not going, okay?" Korra says.

"What?! Why not?" Tenzin is surprised.

"I have stuff to do at the South. Important stuff."

"And that would be...?"

"A secret mission," Korra is serious. "Only a handful of people know."

"You won't tell me about it," it's not a question.

"Look, if I told you everything, I wouldn't be able to pull off half of the stuff I did back in Republic City."

"Yes, like being kidnapped, debended and almost arrested."

"See? It would have been way more boring if I had asked you for help and guidance instead of just doing what I did."

Tenzin groans and rubs his temples. "At least think about it."

"Fine, I'll think, but I am not making any promises," Korra looks at a clock on the wall. "Gotta go, Eska and Desna will arrive soon."

Tenzin sighs as Korra leaves. Cut to everyone on the harbor, there's a huge crowd behind them.

"Wow, you didn't tell me your cousins were important," Bolin says to Korra.

"Unalaq is the chief of the Northern Water Tribe," Korra explains. "It's not a big deal, but people get impressed by that," Korra points to a large and ornate Water Tribe ship that approaches across the water.

"The great chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence. Hooray," Tonraq is sarcastic.

"Just relax, Tonraq, he'll be gone soon enough," Senna comforts him.

Cut to a small bird perched atop the flag pole attached to the ship, the flag waving gently in the breeze. As the bird flies off, the scene cuts to Unalaq and his children, Desna and Eska, as they depart the ship.

"They're here!" Korra pounces on her cousins. "Eska! Desna!" she shouts, the twins have only a couple of seconds to see the girl before she hits them both and the three fall on the snow. Naga jumps shortly after, creating a small dog pile.

"Korra, nice seeing you," Eska says, not really minding the polar bear dog atop.

"Nice seeing you too, Naga," Desna gets licked by Naga.

Unalaq approaches the dog pile. "Good to see you again, Korra."

"Hi!" Korra is extremely happy. "Ready for the thing?"

"Definitively," Unalaq smiles. He turns to his brother, his voice turns into ice and his smile disappears. "Tonraq."

"Brother," Tonraq is not much better.

Mako and Bolin look at each other, seemingly surprised with the tone the two brothers are speaking to one another in.

Cut to Korra, the Red Lotus, Unalaq, Eska and Desna inside a room. Korra and her cousins are playing rock-paper-scissors.

"So, the plan, we will execute it tonight, right?" Ghazan asks.

"No, not tonight," Unalaq shakes his head. "My brother would throw a hissy fit and ruin the whole thing. A spirit shall attack after the Festival; I hope it'll be enough to convince Tonraq to let us go."

"Your brother is such a bore, Unalaq," Ming-Hua is displeased. "Why can't he just let us go risk our lives in peace?"

"Parents can get very protective of their kids," Unalaq and P'Li simultaneously turns their heads towards Korra and the twins, who are too distracted by the game to notice. Zaheer discreetly looks at them as well.

Cut to an enormous hall made out of ice in which a large feast is going on. Korra, her parents, Unalaq, and his children are sat at the head table.

"And after that I kinda passed out, but it was awesome!" Korra explains to her cousins how she defeated Amon. "But when I woke up, he was gone! For good! I wonder what dad did to him..."

"That's an interesting story," Desna comments.

"Thanks!" Korra smiles. "So, how are things back at the North?"

"Fine."

Tonraq stares awkwardly at the teens bonding. Unalaq only smiles peacefully, happy that his rivalry with his brother has not poisoned their children.

"Our children are bonding pretty well," Senna tries to start a conversation. "I wonder how they became friends so quickly."

_Flashback_

_Eska and Desna are training their water bending._

_"Eska, Desna," Unalaq calls, the twins turns their heads toward him. "I want to introduce you to your cousin Korra," he steps aside to show Korra. "She'll be living with us for a while."_

_"Hi!" Korra waves._

_"I'll leave you alone for now, try bonding a bit," Unalaq leaves._

_"It's so nice meeting you," Korra grins and extends a hand. The twins look at it with doubt. "What's the problem?"_

_"People usually bow to us."_

_"I don't usually bow to people," Korra says. "How about a handshake instead?" the twins look at each other before shaking Korra's hand; first Eska, then Desna. "Much better, I hope we get to be great friends."_

_"You... you want to be our friend?" Desna asks, surprised._

_"Well, yeah, I mean, you seem pretty cool."_

_"Then you don't think we're... weird?" Eska asks, a hint of hope in her voice._

_"Certainly not."_

_The twins exchange a glance, silently reaching an agreement. "Would you like to practice water bending with us?"_

_"I'd love to," Korra nods. Eska and Desna smile._

_End of Flashback_

"You know those youngsters, social creatures, always making friends," Unalaq says with a knowing smile on his face.

Cut to Bolin, Asami, Kuvira and Mako sharing a table.

"Look, Asami, Korra is my _friend_ and, whether she shows it or not, she can feel a lot of pain," Kuvira leans closer to Asami. "And if you ever, _ever_ hurt her, I'm going to do to you what the Fire Nation did to the Air Nomads, got it?"

"Y-yes…" Asami is terrified.

"Excellent," Kuvira smiles.

Unalaq stands up in order to give a speech. Everyone quiets down and pays attention to him. "As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become: a cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. I feel the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course," he sits down.

Many glances are exchange between the audience.

Cut to a wide, overhead establishing shot of the festival later at night. Cut to Bolin, Mako and Korra. Korra is merrily skipping; she's grinning from ear to ear and is searching the whole place for her cousins.

"Korra, calm down," Mako says.

"I just can't," Korra exclaims. "I told Eska and Desna everything about you guys, and I think they're pretty excited to meet you! Oh, this is going to be absolutely perfect!"

"One of them is a girl, right?" Bolin asks.

"Yep, Eska," Korra agrees. "Why?"

"Well, I am trying to find a girl for Mako."

"What about a girl for you?" Mako teases.

"Silly Mako, Bolin can get a date on his own," Korra chuckles. "You're the one that needs help."

"No, I don't," Mako disagrees. "I am completely capable of getting a date."

"Then prove it. Ask Eska out," Korra has a smug smirk on.

"Oh, I will. Where is she?"

"Right there," Korra points to Eska and Desna, who look incredibly bored.

"I'm having second thoughts."

"No time for that, your future wife waits," Korra pushes Mako toward her cousins. "Eska and Desna, this is Mako. Mako, those are Eska and Desna."

Mako rubs the back of his head awkwardly. "Hey, uh, Eska, right? I'm a friend of Korra..." Mako doesn't know what to say. "Um... nice robes," Eska and Desna turn to look at him. Eska hisses at Mako, who is somewhat taken aback. "I… I… ugh…"

Korra puts her arms around Eska and Desna's shoulder. "So, Eska, Mako here is single and currently looking for a girlfriend, how about you two spend some time together, you know, getting to know each other? I already taught him good manners... more or less."

"Perhaps it would be interesting to spend time with a person whose ways are so rough and uncultured," Eska agrees. "But you owe me one, Korra."

"Big time, I know," Korra rolls her eyes, but smiles, amused.

"So... is this a date?" Mako isn't sure of what is happening.

"Yes," Eska grabs Mako's scarf. "Win me prizes."

Eska guides him away, while Desna walks beside her. Korra and Bolin high-five, celebrating their victory.

"Ah, I can already see the betrothal necklace," Korra smiles to herself.

"And I can already taste the wedding cake," Bolin drools slightly.

"Come on, let's find the others," Korra starts to walk. "Kuvira is going back tomorrow morning and I wanna spend as much time with her as possible."

Cut to a carnival game where jets of water are hitting chibi Aang targets. As the water goes into his mouth, a bell ring, his eyes and arrow light up and the Momo figure above his head starts to rise. Cut to Kuvira and Korra, both holding a water squirt gun as they play the game. Korra is hitting her mark, while Kuvira is failing miserably at doing so.

"Where is your girlfriend?" Kuvira tries to aim.

"Asami and Bolin went for a snack," Korra is focused on the game. "I wanna surprise her with a prize," the Momo cut out finally reaches the top of the meter. Korra wins the carnival game.

"We have a winner!" a carnival barker shouts through a megaphone.

"You are doing a good job," Kuvira puts down her water gun.

The carnival barker gives Korra an Appa plush. "I hope she likes it," Korra hugs the plush.

"Korra, there you are," Asami hugs Korra from behind. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Asami, look!" Korra shows Asami the plush. "I won you a prize!"

"Thanks, it is just what I wanted," Asami takes the toy and kisses Korra's cheek.

"Hey, Asami," Bolin calls; the girls turn to him. He has a cart overflowing with plushies from every single _The Legend of Aang_ character. Except Appa. "Where do I put these?"

"We will leave them in my room," Asami nimbly places the Appa plush on the pile and gives Korra another kiss. "Sorry, I have to store a few things. See you later."

"What? When? How?" Korra hangs her head as Asami and Bolin leave with the hoard of plushies.

"She surely doesn't sleep while on duty, does she?" Kuvira is fairly impressed. Korra does not answer. "Korra?"

"My pride hurts," is all that Korra says.

"I know how fix that," Kuvira grabs Korra's and starts walking. "Let's get you some deep fried Arctic hen."

"You're sweet," Korra cheers up a teeny tiny little bit.

Cut to later that night when everyone is asleep. Korra is sleeping against Naga, who awakens and runs outside.

"Uh, Naga what are you doing?" Naga starts howling, prompting Korra to run outside to quiet her down. "Naga, hush now, quiet now!" Naga does not stop. "Quiet, Naga, you'll wake everyone up!" Naga licks Korra's face and continues to howl, as Ming-Hua, Ghazan and Zaheer appear.

"Uh, what's going on?" Ghazan asks.

In the distance, Korra sees a dark entity speeding toward them.

"The plan started."

"I'll wake the others," Ming-Hua goes back inside.

The spirit quickly makes its way toward the Avatar and attacks her, prompting Ghazan and Zaheer to run toward them. The spirit pins Korra against a wall, and begins to lean in closely toward her, but it is distracted by Ghazan and Zaheer's attacks. Zaheer being a non-bender, attacks the spirit with snowballs.

Ghazan lava bends at the spirit. "Got it!" the spirit jumps out of the way. "Don't got it! Don't got it!"

The spirit slams into the two, knocking them down the hill.

Korra tries air bending, but the spirit is too fast and her attacks fail to hit. The spirit tries for a direct attack, but she manages to jump out of the way in time.

Tonraq appears riding in on a mass of ice. "Korra!"

Tonraq uses his bending to encase the spirit in ice. The spirit appears to have been contained, but several tendrils break through the top of the ice, grabbing both Tonraq and Korra, and throwing them into one of the huts and the ground respectively. The tendrils recede, and the ice explodes as the spirit breaks out completely.

"Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?" Tenzin asks.

Tenzin's attempts to converse with the spirit have no success, and he is batted away by the entity. After Korra recovers, she uses her air bending to throw a lot of snow at the spirit, catching its attention. The spirit makes its way toward Korra once more, who lifts herself into the air to dodge its attack, causing the entity to land in the festival market behind her. She shoots a number of air blasts at the spirit from atop her air spout, but her attacks seem to have no effect, and the spirit grabs her with one of its tendrils, slamming her into a nearby stack of boxes. The spirit stands over Korra, intending to issue another blow, when a stream of water controlled by Unalaq starts to encircle it, and the spirit ceases its attack. As Unalaq continues to bend the water so that it encircles the entity entirely, the water starts to glow, and the spirit changes color. As the water falls to the ground, the spirit begins to walk away, before disappearing.

"Go in peace," Unalaq says.

Tenzin and Tonraq run over.

"Korra, are you alright?" Tonraq touches her arm.

"Yeah, pretty much," she turns to Unalaq. "Come sooner next time."

"I apologize," Unalaq offers a smirk. "How about I make it up to you? I could teach you how to calm spirits."

"That seems great," Korra agrees.

Cut to the morning, Tenzin is loading Oogi, his wife and children already seated on the flying bison.

"I think you forgot a couple of things," Katara stands back with Kya and Bumi.

"Mother, I think I need some time alone with my family right now," Tenzin grabs a sack and turns away from his mother.

"This is your family, Tenzin. When you get to be my age, you'll be thankful for the time you had with your siblings. Besides, I think it's important that you all visit your father's home together."

Bumi punches Tenzin's arm, before wrapping his arm around Tenzin's shoulders. "Come on! It'll be fun."

"I'm dying to see that laid back, Vacation Tenzin I've heard so much about," Kya comments.

"Fine, hop on! I love you, mom," Tenzin hugs Katara. "We'll see you soon!"

Bumi has trouble getting on Oogi, so Tenzin creates an air current under his brother to bring him up to the top of the bison.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us?" Tenzin asks Korra as they hug goodbye.

"Yup, I got some pretty important stuff to do at the South that cannot be delayed," Korra explains. "Maybe after I'm finished here."

Tenzin hands Korra his air bender staff. "Here, at least train air bending while I'm gone," Tenzin jumps on Oogi. "Oogi, yip yip."

Oogi flies away. Korra stares at the staff on her hands, a smile slowly appearing on her face, she opens the staff and prepares to take flight.

"Korra?" Unalaq calls. "Time to begin your training."

Korra sighs and closes the staff. Maybe later.

Fades to credits.

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**People are asking a lot of questions about Korra getting her bending back. Don't worry, everything will be alright... well, most things will be alright... _sigh_... just wait until the finale, okay?**

**Oh, and a Guest asked if the Avatar state shouldn't have get rid of the block. The answer is: no, "the Avatar State is a defense mechanism, designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars. The glow is the combination of all your past lives, focusing their energy through your body." - Avatar Roku. Basically, Korra gained all the knowledge and skill and stuff, she could have cured herself with energy bending, but she was too busy talking down Amon and resisting his blood bending to actually think about it, much less stop and do said thing. **


	15. Where The Wild Spirits Are

**If I owned The Legend of Korra, don't you think I would have better things to do with my time than write fanfiction?**

**Quick note: Tenzin's family's vacation will go just like canon unless stated otherwise.**

**Book Two: **Spirits

**Chapter Two:** Where The Wild Spirits Are

"The Southern Water Tribe is under siege! When Avatar Korra was attacked by a dark spirit, Chief Unalaq was the only one able to stop it. Tenzin and his family left for a vacation at the Southern Air Temple, while Korra remained in the Water Tribe. Will she be able to restore balance between humans and spirits?" Shiro Shinobi narrates a newsreel.

Episode opens to a shot of the Glacier Spirits festival. A dark spirit appears on a nearby cliff, and looks out over the festival. Cut to Unalaq eating breakfast alone, Korra suddenly enters the room.

"You're early," Unalaq comments.

"Good morning to you too," Korra gets herself a mug and a plate, filling the latter with scrambled eggs. "Where is everyone?"

"You see, I talked to Tonraq about taking you with me on a happy trip to the Everstorm, he reacted... badly," Unalaq sips his drink. "So the others volunteered to distract him while we pack our things and make a run for it. Your friends and my kids are still asleep."

The scene changes to inside the Sato Mansion. Hiroshi is reading a newspaper when a servant arrives with a package.

"What's that?" Hiroshi puts his newspaper down.

"I don't know, sir," the servant places the package on a table. "It says it's from Korra."

"Let me see it," Hiroshi opens the package and picks up a letter from inside of it. "'_Dear Hiroshi, would you kindly make the content of this package fit to a non-bender? I will pay you when I get back to Republic City. Thank you in advance, Korra. P. S.: Asami is doing fine._'" inside the box is Ikki's air bender staff. Hiroshi picks it up and examines it carefully. "Um... I can work with that... maybe do a few _upgrades_."

The scene switches to Korra saddling up Naga, as Unalaq helps her pack supplies.

"Korra, what are you doing?" Asami enters the place, she's still a little drowsy.

"I'm going on a magical journey filled with danger and wonder that no one can know about in order to reunite our world with the spirit world," Korra answers. "And I shall take only Unalaq and Naga with me."

"Oh, okay," Asami rubs her eyes. "I'm going with you, just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"No problem," Korra smiles.

Unalaq facepalms. Korra hears a sound and turns her head around to see Tonraq pulling up on a snowmobile. Unalaq notices Tonraq and scowls, before approaching his brother.

"Tonraq, what happened to my friends?" he inquires, tired.

"I tricked them."

Cut to the Ferris wheel at the Glacier Spirits Festival. P'Li and Zaheer are admiring the view, cuddling with each other. A few seats below, Ming-Hua and Ghazan are trying to spot Tonraq.

"I can't find him anywhere," Ghazan says. "Do you think he went back?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ming-Hua scolds. "He's probably one of the blue dots... why does everyone in the freaking Water Tribe wear blue?"

"I think I saw someone wearing purple a minute ago."

"Big difference," Ming-Hua is sarcastic.

Cut back to Tonraq and the others.

"I know where you're taking Korra," Tonraq crosses his arms. "I'm coming with you."

"Absolutely not. You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done," Unalaq is angry.

"And _she_ is not a distraction?" Tonraq points to Asami, who is kissing Korra on the lips. The girls break apart and blush.

"No," Unalaq answers immediately. "_She_ is a motivation for not doing anything stupid."

"I can't believe you're okay with _that_," Tonraq snarls "Does the North accepts that kind of thing now, too?"

"We still trade harsh words every now and then, but things are getting better," Unalaq explains. "As long as they keep to themselves, no one will pay much attention."

"You call that better?"

"Well, there's still the nasty social stigma, but at least the violence decreased," Unalaq shrugs. "It's a fair trade, more lovers, less corpses."

"Wanna help me pack?" Asami whispers to Korra as the brothers continue their arguing.

"Yup," Korra agrees and they sneakily escape.

Cut to later, Asami and Mako are riding Naga, Eska and Desna are sharing a camel yak, Unalaq has his own camel yak and Tonraq is driving his snowmobile with Korra in the sidecar. Korra is displeased.

"Is this _really_ necessary?" Korra drags the word. "I mean, it's not like we're going to start making out at random intervals."

"I rather not take the chance," Tonraq tries to give Korra a warm smile. "So, why don't you tell me of your friends?"

"Mako is streetwise, Asami is book smart and Bolin is probably reading my note right now."

Cut to Bolin entering the kitchen, he's somnolent, wearing his pajamas and his hair is a mess. He spots a piece of paper near a tray of cookies.

"'_Dear Bolin, I am going on a field trip to the Spirit World, where I plan to open the spirit portals. Mako and Asami are coming with me. We would have invited you, but you were sleeping. Please, inform my parents that I am heading to the Everstorm with a bunch of people. Love, Korra. P. S.: Asami and I made cookies while Unalaq and Tonraq were arguing. Try some._'" Bolin puts down the note and grabs a cookie.

Cut to later that night. Tonraq is trying to make small talk, but Korra is sulky.

"Can I switch with Mako now?" she pouts.

Tonraq sighs. "Look, you were away for over a decade, I miss my little girl, don't you miss your dad?"

"You're not my dad," Korra turns to him. "I know it's hard, but I don't remember you. I mean, I remember being locked away and I remember getting Naga at some point, but that's it, everything else is hazy. I forgot, and frankly, I don't want to remember."

"They brainwashed you."

"Air is the element of freedom," Korra bends a small breeze. "I wouldn't be able to bend it if I were just a puppet. I chose anarchy, I chose _them_, not you."

"I see," Tonraq is hurt.

"I'm aware that you disagree with my choices and lifestyle," Korra looks at Asami as she says that. "But I'm happy, genuinely happy and if you can't at least accept that, then I don't want to be related to you."

"How can I accept t that my daughter is making the biggest mistake of her life?"

"It's not a mistake, I'm not confused, it won't go away and if I have to fight the entire Water Tribe to be with whom I want and do as I please, so be it."

"Brave words," Tonraq glances at Korra. "Words of a warrior."

A dark spirit appears in the distance, watching the group. Naga, sensing the creature, turns toward it and starts growling.

"Easy, Naga," Asami tries to calm the animal.

The fog begins to clear, and the dark spirit, now joined by two others, comes into view.

"What are those?" Mako asks.

"Dark spirits," Eska says matter-of-factly.

The fog picks up again, hiding the spirits from view once more.

"Let's keep moving. We have to find a safe place to set up camp," Unalaq says.

Tonraq drives away, and the scene cuts to a roaring fire, the group huddled around it for warmth. Naga is lying on her back while Asami tries to hit her pressure points. Asami gives Naga three quick jabs on her right hind leg.

"Feel anything, girl?" Asami asks. Naga shakes her head. "Maybe a little more to the left, then..."

Korra pokes Eska arms. "So, Eska, how was your date?"

"He won me prizes," Eska says dryly.

"And he won me an Appa doll," Desna comments. "It was nice."

"Mako got something for you, too?" Korra smiles. "That's sweet," she turns back to Eska. "Do you like Mako? Yes or no?"

"It's too soon to give a definitive answer," Eska turns her head, so Korra won't see it. "I suppose another date will be necessary before I reach any conclusions."

Korra smiles slyly. "You _do_ like him!"

"Do not," Eska replies.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Cut to Mako sitting beside Asami, who is petting Naga.

"I'm worried about Korra," Mako declares.

"Why?" Asami is curious.

"She's acting like everything is alright," Mako says. "She lost her bending and she doesn't even care."

"Yeah, I noticed," Asami admits. "But I can't tell if she's hiding her feelings."

"Why would she do that? She's always so... spontaneous."

"Because she doesn't want us to worry. I did that all the time with my dad and I'm sure you've done it more than once with Bolin."

"I think she hasn't realized the weight of that yet," Mako suggests. "I mean, she didn't really need to bend the other elements since then. Right now she's probably trying to make the best of a bad situation, and when the full weight of the whole thing hits, it'll hit _hard_."

"Okay, everyone," Unalaq calls. Everyone turns their heads at him. "It's story time!"

"What?" Tonraq is surprise. "What do you mean with 'story time'?"

"I mean that now we're going to tell stories," Unalaq says matter-of-factly. "Seriously, we're camping in a dark and scary place with a bunch of teenagers, _I_ won't pass the opportunity of frightening them."

"Little brothers..." Tonraq sighs.

"You're just jealous that I'm the Chief," Unalaq blows a raspberry in Tonraq's general direction.

"If I hadn't been banished..." Tonraq growls.

"You were banished?" Korra is surprised.

"Yes," Tonraq nods. "I was pursuing a horde of barbarians across the tundra. I eventually manages to chase them into a forest sacred to the Northern tribe."

"Which he promptly razed, which angered the spirits, who attacked the town in return," Unalaq completes. "Obviously, I had to save the day. Dad banished Tonraq after that and gave me his birthright."

"Well, it was a pretty stupid decision," Korra says. Everybody looks at her. "What? I mean, you could have asked your brother, the spirit expert, for help, there's no shame in asking for help. Or you could have pretended to go away, only to make an ambush. Heck, you could even just let them go, I'm sure grandpa would understand that catching a few criminals is not worth the risk of angering the spirits."

"That makes sense," Mako agrees and Asami nods.

"I admit that my planning was rather... poor," Tonraq looks down. "But we didn't have time to stop and think, we had to act immediately."

"So the best idea the general and future Chief could come up with was to destroy the sacred forest?" Korra is not surprised. "Wow, I bet your father was just waiting for your next screw up to banish you. Really, who would want a leader that scatterbrained? At least Unalaq is a scholar."

Unalaq gives Tonraq a smug smirk. Tonraq glares at him. Cut to Ghazan and Bolin earth bending outside Senna's house.

"Alright, kiddo, time for the real stuff," Ghazan turns the earth into lava. "Now you try."

"I don't think I can lava bend, sir," Bolin lets out a nervous chuckle. "But it is quite impressive."

"Nonsense, you can totally do it," Ghazan bends a ball of lava. "Catch!" he throws the ball at Bolin.

Bolin squeaks and puts his arms in front of his face, trying to protect himself, his eyes are closed tightly. He waits for the impact and burning... which never happens. Bolin slowly opens his eyes, only to see the lava ball floating in midair.

"What? How?" Bolin moves his arms, bending the lava. He is shocked. "I'm a lava bender?"

"Yup," Ghazan nods. "And a natural at it."

"How did you know I could do that?" Bolin puts the lava down.

"Well, I threw lava at you and you bent it. That's proof enough for me."

"I could have died," Bolin is not amused.

"No pain, no gain," Ghazan shrugs. "Now cheer up, kiddo, you just got yourself an awesome teacher."

"What?"

"Do you really think I'm gonna let your talents go to waste like that? C'mon now, we got a lot of time before dinner and I want to see what you can do," Ghazan assumes an earth bending stance, which Bolin promptly copies. "Now pay attention, kiddo; earth is the element of substance; most earth benders simply move the earth. But us? We change the substance itself," Ghazan turns part of the ground in lava.

Cut to Asami and Korra riding on Naga, Korra is grinning from ear to ear. Korra happiness is reflected on Naga, who is merrily skipping instead of walking. Asami is clinging to Korra for dear life, her eyes are closed and her head is buried in Korra's upper back. Tonraq is closely behind, a look of sheer defeat on his face. Mako is sitting on the sidecar.

"Mako, right?" Tonraq asks, Mako nods. "Tell me, Mako, do you like my daughter?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Of course not," Tonraq gives him a reassuring laugh. "It's just, well, you're both the same age, and I was thinking, maybe you could, y'know..."

"Sir, Korra is my friend and she's in a relationship, happy."

"I know, but things change and you seen like her type," Tonraq smiles. "And I bet you'd be a great son-in-law."

"Look, I had a minor crush on Korra once, but I'm over her," Mako says. "Things would have never worked out between us. And besides," Mako glances at Eska. "I'm interested in someone else."

"Who? Asami?" Tonraq asks, hopeful.

"No... Eska."

"Eska?" Tonraq is very surprised. "Wow. What did you see in her?"

"She is comely, smart and gets my jokes," Mako lists. "Plus, she says what she's feeling and what she wants instead of dropping subtle hints."

"Good luck with her, then," Tonraq sighs.

"Guys, we're here!" Unalaq calls.

Korra approaches the edge of the cliff Unalaq has stopped at. The Everstorm is raging in the distance. Cut to Senna cooking. P'Li enters the room.

"Hope you like five-flavor soup," Senna comments as she stirs the soup.

"I have nothing against it," P'Li fills a glass with juice. "But you better not make it tomorrow, Korra hates soup."

"Oh, that's a shame..." Senna looks a little sad, she then cheers up. "What's her favorite food, then? Maybe I could cook it."

"Egg custard tart," P'Li doesn't miss a beat. "However, I recommend noodles for the main dish."

"Thank you," Senna sighs. "I don't know my own daughter... but she's no longer my daughter, is she?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Senna smiles on the outside, but inside she's breaking apart.

Cut to the team in the Everstorm, their hoods up to protect their faces against the icy wind. Korra stops and looks back, a roaring in the distance just audible over the wind. A louder roar is heard.

"Is that a good roar or a bad roar?" Korra asks.

"Definitely a bad roar," Unalaq looks up as the angry spirits continue to roar. "We must keep moving," a dark spirit emerges from beneath his camel yak and grabs the supplies. "Oh, great."

Another dark spirit emerges beneath Naga and lands on her face. Cut to a dark spirit grabbing the twins' supplies and another which grabs Korra's supplies. Naga stands on her hind legs, causing Korra and Asami to fall from their seats. Asami tries to get the spirit off from Naga's face, while Korra chases after another one. Korra looks turns and sees a flying spirit emerge. Tonraq forms an ice wall to fend off the spirit but it flies above the wall. Cut to a larger spirit which is running directly at Korra.

"Korra, look out!" Tonraq water bends Korra away and attacks the spirit, but misses and is knocked aside.

Cut to Asami pushing the spirit; it finally frees Naga, only to attack Asami, who bravely tries to chi block it, only to find out that spirits don't have pressure points. Asami panics for a moment, but then Naga suddenly claws the spirit, dissipating it.

"Note to self, spirits are not Naga-proof," Asami mounts Naga. "Okay, girl, time to go spirit hunting."

Naga growls at Asami. The term 'go hunting' is unfaithful and inconsistent with her personality. 'Hunting' implies a possibility of failure. Naga goes _killing_.

Cut to Mako, Eska and Desna fighting spirits with bending. Eska and Desna employ Unalaq's purifying move on one of the spirits. The spirit stops in a daze, but it manages to fight it and throws Eska against the ground. Before the spirit can continue its attack, it is purified by Unalaq and leaves. Mako and Desna run to Eska and kneel beside her.

"Are you okay?" Mako asks.

"Yes," Eska gets up. "I'm glad my well-being is relevant to you."

"Is everyone okay?" Korra approaches them.

One last spirit tries to attack Mako, only to be dissipated by Naga's jaws. "Pretty much," Asami says as Naga eats snow from the ground, trying to get the spirit's taste out of her mouth.

"Did Naga just kill a spirit?" Korra is surprised.

"She only dissipated it," Unalaq explains. "It'll be back in a few hours."

"Our supplies were obliterates," Desna indicates the destroyed the equipment. "What is the best course of action?"

"There's only one thing to do. We have to turn back," Tonraq says.

"But the solstice is tonight!" Unalaq exclains.

"And we're so close!" Korra adds.

"This mission is too dangerous. We're leaving," Tonraq is imposing.

"_No,_" Korra says sternly. "If you wanna leave, go ahead. But I'm going to accomplish my mission and you can't do anything to stop me."

"Do you want me leave?" Tonraq inquires, serious.

"It's your choice," Korra turns her back. "Come on, guys, we only have a few more hours before the solstice."

Cut to the team in the tundra. Mako and Tonraq are standing besides Tonraq's snowmobile.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Korra for you."

"Thanks, Mako," they shake hands. "And if you ever change your opinion about her... well, I'd gladly welcome you to the family."

"That's good to hear."

Cut to a neutral Korra, as Tonraq speeds off on his snowmobile.

"Let's open this portal and lead my brother and the entire Southern Water Tribe in the right direction. We don't have much time," Unalaq put his hand on her shoulder.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Korra moves forward.

Cut to Naga, who is not very happy about having to carry three teenagers, adding to the fact that at least one of them put on weight since last time she had to carry so many of them.

"So, what exactly were you and Tonraq talking about?" Korra asks Mako.

"I said I would keep an eye on you," Mako tells her. "And apparently he thinks the two of us should date."

"In his dreams, no way I'm dating a guy again."

"You dated a guy?"

"I was young and stupid, okay?" Korra defends herself. "Not that my first girlfriend was that wonderful..."

"Korra, how many exes do you have?" Asami asks.

"Three," Korra answers. "But, I mean, it's not like I'm your first either."

"You are," Asami blushes in shame.

"Your first _girl_friend, then?" Mako suggests.

"My first everything."

"Oh... wait, why did you never-"

"I was busy hunting benders, training chi blocking and manufacturing weapons in secret," Asami lists. "I didn't exactly have time for trivial things like making friends and crushing on hot boys."

"Good point."

"We've arrived," Unalaq shouts.

Cut to the interior of the South Pole, where there are a number of trees, their trunks covered in frozen ice.

"Asami, your nose is red," Korra giggles.

"This place is colder than cold, what did you expect?" Asami sneezes. "Great, I think I've caught a cold..."

"Don't worry, dear, I'll be your _personal_ nurse," Korra smirks and winks mischievously. Asami's face become as red as her now runny nose.

"This place is just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North," Unalaq approaches the girls.

"Cool, what do I do?" Korra inquires.

"You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies. From here, you're on your own."

"Wait a second, there's no way she's going alone," Mako disagrees.

"Yeah, she could get hurt or worse," Asami sneezes again.

"The Avatar must go alone."

"But I don't have any connection with the spirits. In fact, it seems like they hate me."

"And how is bringing everyone along helpful?"

Korra raises her finger and opens her mouth, ready to give an argument. She then stops, lowers her hands and makes a unhappy expression. "It's not," she mumbles.

"Exactly."

"Wait here, I'll be okay."

"Good luck."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"It's a frozen forest, what's the worst that can happen?" Korra asks before heading in.

Cut to Korra trudging deeper into the frozen forest with a look of determination. A snake-like dark spirit nears Korra and screeches, causing her to turn around. In the distance, two dark spirits charge toward Korra, causing her to gasp. She turns and starts to run from them, but they manage to catch her and begin to wrap themselves around her body and legs. One of the spirits attempts to attack Korra, but she defends herself with a blast of air, and frees herself from the spirit wrapped around her with air bending. The spirits charge back at Korra, but she stops them with her staff. Korra turns from the spirits, and finds herself in a large cave, a glowing dome positioned in the center.

Korra approaches the glowing dome. "The spirit portal. So awesome!"

Cut to Zaheer and Ming-Hua at the Glacier Spirits Festival.

"I wonder how Korra is doing," Zaheer comments as he buys some cotton candy.

"Better than me," Ming-Hua promptly answers. "She has arms and bending. Now feed me some cotton candy."

Zaheer rolls his eyes as he puts the cotton candy in front of her. Cut back to the spirit portal, as Korra stands over the dome, staring into it.

"How I am supposed to open this thing?" Korra as she readies her stance, and subsequently punches the frozen portal with air bending, but to no effect. Korra tries again, this time with a stronger blast, but still with no results. "A little help here?" numerous dark spirits appear outside the hub and start attacking the roof, shocking Korra. "Wrong help! Wrong help!" Korra repeats speedily as she continuously strikes the portal with air bending.

Cut to the spirits as they manage to break through the roof. They charge toward Korra and grab her around the waist. They start pulling Korra up toward the roof of the cave as she repeatedly air bends at the spirit portal, but again her attacks have no effect. Korra is dragged further upward, as more spirits wrap themselves around her arms, preventing her from continuing her attacks. She enters the Avatar State, allowing her to momentarily break free and drop toward the portal, but the spirits still manage to keep a hold of her. Korra struggles to reach the portal, reaching desperately with her hand, and finally manages to touch it with her finger. An orange ring forms from where she touched the portal, and the ground cracks beneath her, creating a blast that tosses Korra aside and dispels the spirits.

Cut to outside the South Pole, as a green beam of light rises and causes the southern lights to appear in the sky, while the Everstorm dissipates. Cut to Korra looking at the lights.

"All I had to do was touch it? Really?" she is shocked. "Ugh, those things need an user guide. Oh, well, better open the other one before the spirits come back."

Korra enters the spirit world, the place is awfully empty and quiet. She opens the other portal and goes back to the South Pole.

Cut to Tonraq, as the team stare at the bright light that has emerged from the portal.

"I can't believe it," Mako says.

"It's beautiful," Asami is amazed.

Cut to Unalaq looking ahead with a grin. Cut to Zaheer as he looks at the lights.

"She did it," they say at the same time.

Cut to Korra walking out of the forest.

"Mission accomplished," she smiles to her friends.

"Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the South, and soon the whole world," Unalaq smiles back.

"Yay!" Korra cheers."We must celebrate! Group hug, y'all!"

Korra pulls Eska and Desna into a hug, Unalaq happily hugs his family, Mako awkwardly joins and Asami is unsure until Naga pushes her in. Naga attempts to stand on her hind legs and hug them all, but she ends up slipping on ice and landing atop of Korra and Mako. The two burst into laughter, soon followed by the rest of the group, even Eska and Desna.

Cut to the team returning back to the Southern Water Tribe. Korra, Mako and Unalaq look out to see a number of large battleships entering the harbor. Cut to troops marching in. Cut to the sea, where there are more battleships approaching the city.

"What are all the Northern troops doing here?" Korra is suspicious.

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united."

"You gotta be kidding me," Korra growls as the troops come closer.

Fades to credits.

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**I apologize for the delay, my girlfriend is moving in.**


	16. South Tribe Stories

**I do not own The Legend of Korra. Right now I'm blackmailing Bryke to try and change that.**

**Book Two: **Spirits

**Chapter Three:** South Tribe Stories

"Korra has reopened the Southern spirit portal and taken the first step to restoring balance between spirits and men. And now the Northern navy has landed on Southern shores. What other plans does Unalaq have for the Avatar?" Shiro Shinobi narrates a newsreel.

The scene begins with Korra talking on the phone.

"How are things going with the staff?"

"You see, I was able to create a functional glider, however it proved to be very impractical to carry around like your regular air bender staff, and even harder to ship," Hiroshi's voice comes from the other side. "So I had to use my brain in order to create something with the same use, yet easier to transport and store; in the end I came up with a suit that allows the user gliding and limited flight."

"That sounds great. How much do I owe you?"

"Consider this one on the house. I already sent one to your friend, it'll arrive in a few hours."

"Did you write the letter?"

"Just like you asked me to."

"Thanks, Hiroshi."

"You're welcome, Korra."

"So how are things there at the Republic City?"

"Well, since the equalists lost their leader and the Council ended, a negotiation between the parties took place. Apparently, all the equalists wanted was, well, equality, and now we're rebuilding the city together."

"That's awesome! I'm glad things are going well there."

"And you, dear, how are things at the South?"

"My uncle imposed a dictatorship. But don't worry, I'm going to overthrow him later."

Cut to the tribal palace, where Northern troops are marching to Southern civilians, creating a commotion.

"Everyone, clear the streets! Get back in your homes," a Northern soldier orders.

The civilians remain still and look at the troops with contempt. The Northern soldier gestures and two water benders bend ice barricades, separating the civilians. The troops continue marching.

Cut to the harbor where water benders are forming ice walls around the docks, preventing ships from leaving. Cut to Zaheer and Unalaq watching it all.

"Unalaq, why did you bring troops down from the North?" Zaheer asks.

"I only want Harmonic Convergence to pass without any incidents; the troops will be removed once it's over."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just buy me time, control the rebellion," Unalaq sighs. "We both know that you can overthrow me whenever you want, at least give a chance."

"You have until Harmonic Convergence," Zaheer is cold. "After that the troops must go back or a civil war will start."

"Thank you."

The setting changes to the Southern Air Temple, where Ikki is opening a package from Future Industries, inside the package there's a note atop some sort of clothing, a notebook and a helmet. Ikki picks up the note.

"'_Dear Ikki, you have been ensued with a fully functional winsuit, an invention that allows glide and limited flight. Use your previous experiences as a flier to test the suit and figure out how to use it to its maximum potential. There is a notebook along with the wingsuit, record your discoveries in it. Best wishes, Hiroshi Sato._'" Ikki puts the letter down and examines the wingsuit, it has webbed wing surfaces between the legs and under the arms. Ikki tries the helmet, it fits perfectly.

Cut to Ikki wearing the wingsuit, the helmet still on. She's on the Air Temple's roof, the notebook is firm on her right hand and she is gathering the courage to jump. Suddenly, Meelo and Jinora land near her.

"What are you wearing?" Jinora asks, curious.

"A wingsuit," Ikki answers. "It allows me to fly."

"That's impossible!" Meelo argues.

"No, it's not!" Ikki argues back.

"Ikki, face it, you can't fly, you're not an air bender," Jinora speaks. "C'mon, you'll just get yourself killed."

"I'm an Air Nomad, I can fly as well as you."

"All Air Nomads are air benders, you're not one of us. You. Can't. Fly."

"Meelo!" Jinora scolds him. "Ikki is still our sister, we should be supportive of her and help her adapt to her new... _condition_."

"Look, only because I'm no longer able to bend, doesn't mean I'm handicapped," Ikki yells. "I'm a better flier than both of you!"

"Yeah, if you _could_ fly," Meelo is mean.

"I. Can. Fly."

"Cannot," is all Meelo says.

"Fine, I'll prove, then!" Ikki jumps, opening her arms and legs. The force of the opposing air inflates the membranes by pushing air through inlets in the suit, helping to keep the airfoil semi-rigid. And so, Ikki glides away, not bothering to look back, she slowly descents into a nearby forest, disappearing from sight. Jinora and Meelo exchange a worried glance.

"Better tell daddy," Jinora opens her staff and flies towards her father, Meelo following close to her.

Cut back to a Southern Water Tribe village, then to the interior of Tonraq's house where there is a meeting. The Red Lotus is seen on the background.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. I know these last few days have been very troubling," Tonraq says.

"Troubling? Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away, and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it. This is shocking. Nay, sickening!" Varrick helps himself to some cookies and munches them. "But these kale cookies? Opposite," he turns to Zhu Li. "Remind me to get the recipe later," Zhu Li nods.

"Who are you?" Tonraq inquires.

"Don't you recognize me?" Varrick is shocked. "I'm Varrick the super genius in control of the entire global shipping business. Never heard of me?"

"What's your point, Varrick?"

"My point is that Unalaq's already booted our chieftains out of their palace. How long before he starts telling us what kind of cookies we can eat?" Varrick tosses the cookies away.

"Probably a couple of days," Zhu Li answers.

"Rhetorical question, Zhu Li, you gotta keep up. Not to mention, I've got a cargo ship full of halibut that's rotting thanks to this harbor lockdown? Who wants to buy a ship full of stinking fish? Seriously, it's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish."

Korra enters the place. "Hey, is that the rebels' headquarter? Because I'm totally joinin..." Korra spots Zhu Li, she immediately yelps, a look of sheer horror on her face. "_You!_"

"Korra?" Zhu Li looks at Korra with curiosity. She starts to walk towards her.

"No! Zhu Li, no thing!" Korra shouts.

"Korra, what are you doing?" Tonraq asks.

"Zhu Li, no thing!"

Zhu Li extends her hand to touch Korra's face. "Do you really think that old trick still wor-"

"Zhu Li, no thing!"

Zhu Li stops and retracts her hand, she also takes a few steps back for good measure. "Fine, it still works."

"Zhu Li, who is that girl and how do you know her?" Varrick asks, a little jealous.

"Varrick, this is Korra, my ex-girlfriend," Zhu Li explains.

"Oh..." Varrick is rather surprised. "Why did you break up?"

"She... she wanted to do... _the thing_," Korra whispers.

"What's the problem with doing the thing?" Varrick is slightly confused. "Zhu Li does the thing all the time."

"No, she wanted to do _the_ thing," Korra clarifies.

"_The_ thing?" Varrick is horrified. Korra nods. "Oh my spirits, Zhu Li! How could you?!"

"I was in the heat of the moment, sir," Zhu Li justifies herself.

"That's not an excuse! _The_ thing is a life changing event that must be pondered upon!" Varrick berates her.

"I apologize."

"Um... what's the thing?" Tonraq asks, flummoxed.

"You don't wanna know," Korra, Zhu Li and Varrick say at the same time.

"Alright, then..." an awkward silence follows. "So, about the revolution..."

"Oh, yeah, I'm in," Korra raises her hand.

Cut to a man pulling a rickshaw. Mako, Desna and Eska are seated at the back.

"I will hate to leave this quaint tribe."

"Why is that?" Mako asks.

"Even though I hold immense dislike for the South, it is definitely more interesting than the North."

"We could convince cousin Korra to come with us to the North, she has proven herself to be able to make things more stimulating."

"Indeed, your idea undoubtedly appeals to me, we should also bring her ladylove along."

The rickshaw stops and the trio walks down.

"You know, I'll be really sad when you have to leave. It's been really great getting to know you," Mako says to Eska.

"But you will be coming with me to the North, too. There we will live the rest of our lives together in icy bliss. Foolish Mako," Eska and Desna walk away.

"What?" Mako is confused.

"Mako! I'm so happy to see you!" Bolin appears and hugs Mako, Mako is too dazed to respond. "Uh, you alright, bro?"

"I think Eska wants to marry me," he says, shocked.

"Nah, I'm sure you simply misinterpreted what she said."

"She wants to live the rest of our lives together in icy bliss," Mako is still shocked.

"Oh..." Bolin doesn't know what to say. "Just tell her you're not ready."

"Won't it damage our relationship?"

"Is either that or icy bliss."

"I need to think," Mako leaves.

"I'm calling the role of best man!" Bolin shouts to him.

Cut to the Red Lotus sitting around a table. There's a map on the table.

"Everyone knows their zones?" Zaheer asks. The others nod. "Good," he stands up. "Ming-Hua, you're coming with me."

"Just a quick question, why isn't Korra coming?" Ghazan asks.

"Her girlfriend is finally healed from the cold, so she decided to take a day off," Zaheer answers.

Cut to a snow-covered street where a group of four Northern soldiers are marching into view. The civilians glare at the soldiers hatefully. Ghazan is watching everything. The soldiers glare at the civilians before being pelted by snowballs.

"Who threw those?" a soldier angrily asks.

The soldier sees a few children giggling. The soldier water bends and sends the children to the ground.

"You hoodlums think you're tough, huh?" he asks.

"Pick on a water bender your own size!" a civilian shouts.

Both civilians and soldiers water bend, ready to attack.

Ghazan creates an earth wall between them, everyone looks at him. "Now, now, everyone, let's just calm down and have a civilized conversation."

"Go back to the North, thugs. You're not welcome here anymore!" a civilian shouts.

"You Southerners need to stay in line!" a soldier shouts back.

Ghazan turns part of the wall into lava. The water benders gasp and step back. "What part of 'civilized' didn't you understand?" no one talks. Ghazan solidifies the lava. "Oh, _now_ you listen to me."

"What do you want?" someone asks.

"First, I want you to grow up, a snowball fight is not a valid reason to start a brawl," Ghazan approaches them. "Second, I want to teach you a lesson, so we will be having a snowball fight with mixed teams," the people start to protest. Ghazan turns part of the ground into lava, forcing them to back away. "Raise your hand if you got a problem with that, it'll gimme something to aim at," no one dares to raise a hand. "So we're all good, then," Ghazan smiles. "Anyone knows a good spot for a snowball fight?"

One of the kids timidly raises his hand. "There's a big plain field near the beach, we can play there."

"Excellent!" Ghazan solidifies the lava. "Lead the way, kiddo."

The kid proudly walks ahead of the group, marching like a little soldier. Everybody follows him.

Cut to the forest near the Southern Air Temple. Ikki is surrounded by four sky bison calves.

"Hello, my name is Ikki. I think I'm lost, could you please show me the way to the nearest Air Temple?" Ikki asks to the calves.

The calves exchange a quick glance before three of them fly away. Ikki is a little saddened by that, until the fourth flying bison bumps into her. Ikki looks at her and the calf offers her back. Ikki happily mounts the calf.

"I'm gonna call you Princess Rainbow," Ikki pets her head and the calf grunts in concordance.

And they fly behind the others. Ikki is amazed, she already flew on her father's sky bison before, but that is her first time flying by herself. Ikki then has a potentially suicidal idea; she places her notebook on Rainbow's head and then stands up. Princess Rainbow panics and tries to make Ikki sit back.

"Calm down, gal," Ikki says gently. "I'm only going to try something..."

Rainbow shakes her head, making the notebook fall down. Ikki doesn't think, she jumps after the notebook, pushing Rainbow for impulse. Princess Rainbow freaks out and flies after the girl, her siblings also notice the event and try to help.

Ikki manages to grab the notebook midair, she instinctively spreads her arms and legs, opening the wingsuit and slowing her fall. The calves stop, staring in amazement at her. Ikki herself is impressed, the view is fantastic and the way it makes her feel... she never felt like that with her air bender staff, she always had to be constantly bending, constantly paying attention in order to keep herself in the air. Now she can truly feel the breeze, truly enjoy the view. Ikki smiles to herself. The calves have also calmed down, she's not in danger.

Ikki looks to her sides, two flying bison on each side. "You also need names," she comments. Ikki notices that she's getting too close to the treetops. Suddenly a calf flies beneath her, she gently lands on him and he flies higher. Ikki laughs. "You're going to be Twinkle Starchild," she points to the two calves without names. "And you two are Blueberry Spicehead and Juniper Lighting Bug."

Ikki looks to her notebook, she balances it on Twinkle's back and then slides off of him. Ikki glides along the sky bison as if she's one of their own.

Cut back to the Southern Water Tribe where Korra and Asami are playing Pai Sho.

"I'm hungry, are you hungry?" Korra asks.

"Yup, what do you wanna eat?" Asami wins the game.

"I'll eat whatever you want," Korra gives Asami a peck on the cheek. "Anything in mind?"

"How about we go out for a quiet dinner? Just the two of us."

Korra grins, before the scene changes to a dining area where Korra is still grinning like mad; Asami, meanwhile is not so happy with situation. Cut to the opposite side where Desna and Eska are seated along with Mako, who is telling an anecdote.

"... and then I said 'oatmeal? Are you crazy?'" Mako finishes the anecdote.

"Good one," Korra chuckles.

"Your narrative is lively amusing and entertaining, providing a satisfying amount of merriment similar to that of great storytellers," Eska says in her flat tone. "In short, I highly enjoy it."

"Glad you like it," Mako smiles awkwardly.

"Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance," Desna says and both twins walk away.

"Korra, help me," Mako is nearly panicking.

"With what?" Korra is confused.

"Eska wants to marry me, but I don't wanna marry her."

"What? Why?" Korra gets angry. "Is she not good enough for you?"

"No! I mean, I like her, I really do, but I'm not ready for icy bliss! I'm a _fire_ bender!" Mako says quickly. "But anytime I try to tell her that, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to dolphin piranhas!"

"She does that," Korra nods, solemn. "Look, dealing with Eska and Desna is easy, you just gotta wrestle them a little and clearly explain your point."

"I refuse to wrestle a girl with the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands."

"She can do that?" Korra is genuinely astonished. Asami covers her mouth with her hands while Mako facepalms.

"Just tell her the truth," Asami smiles to Mako. "It can't be that hard."

"Could you tell her, then?" Mako asks, sad. "I really don't wanna be dolphin piranha snack."

"I already have my own romance with a Water Tribe girl to take care of," Asami holds Korra's hand. "Trust me, telling the truth is always a good idea in a relationship."

Mako turns to Korra. "Wrestling, you said?" Korra nods and smiles. Mako presses his forehead against the table, groaning.

Cut back to Ikki and the bison. She's mounted on Princess Rainbow. It is getting dark. The bison start to make their way to the ground.

"Guys, I don't think we're on the Air Temple," Ikki says.

The bison ignore her and land on a clearing where there's a herd of wild sky bison. Ikki dismounts Princess Rainbow, taking off her helmet as the calves run to their parents, Ikki follows them. They stop in front of their mother, who slowly sniff Ikki before licking her.

"Nice meeting you, too," Ikki giggles. Her stomach growls. "Um, got any food?"

The mother bison shows them a pile of fruit, the calves hungrily start eating, Ikki shyly approaches and picks an apple, taking a bite.

"Yummy," she takes another bite. Ikki looks to the sky, it's dark, she turns to the mother bison. "It's getting late, would you kindly let me sleep over?"

The mother bison simply lays down and falls asleep.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Cut to Ikki sleeping in the middle of the calves, who are in the middle of their parents. Her helmet hanging from a tree branch with the notebook safely inside.

Cut to the Southern Water Tribe where Ghazan is in the middle of a snowball.

"Lick my snowballs, you snow savage!" Ghazan yells at the top of his lungs as he throws snowballs at the enemy team.

"Only if you suck mine, feathered monkey!" a Northerner from the enemy team throws a snowball on his face.

"Good one, dude!" a Southerner high fives the Northerner.

A snowball flurries through the air toward the Northerner. The Northerner looks around and sees two men of Ghazan's team blowing raspberries.

"You'll pay for this!" the Northerner shouts and bends a gigantic snowball. The men exchange a quick glance before running like mad.

Ghazan smiles to himself as the snowball fight rages on. "Just according to plan..."

Cut to the interior of the palace, where Zaheer and Ming-Hua enter.

"Unalaq?" Ming-Hua calls. They notice Northern troops tied up and unconscious. "What is going on?"

The duo watches a masked rebel carrying an unconscious Unalaq while three others stand guard.

"Stop right now," Zaheer stands in front of the rebels.

"Turn around, old man, and pretend you didn't see anything," one the rebels says.

"No. Leave Unalaq and go. I'll tell him I tried to stop you, but you escaped. We can still avoid a war."

"No, we can't."

The rebel tries traps Zaheer within an ice wall, but he dodges and purses the rebels.

"Call the guards!" Zaheer barks to Ming-Hua.

"On it!" Ming-Hua runs.

"Get him out of here!" a rebel shouts to his cohorts.

The rebel leader runs away. Zaheer tries to follow, but is blocked by an ice wall.

"I don't wanna hurt you." Zaheer takes on a fight stance. "But I will if I must."

The rebels prepare to attack Zaheer, but he dodges their offenses. Zaheer leaps up and grabs a banner while evade the rebel's offences. He runs up a pillar and tosses the banner against two rebels. Zaheer continues dodging the remaining rebels' offenses and grabs the rope of one of the rebels and kicks another rebel, slamming him unconscious on the staircase. He then ties the rope around the rebel's wrist and swings him to a pillar, knocking him out. Zaheer runs out of the palace to see the rebel leader leaving...

... or trying to leave, since a Northern guard water bends at the snowmobile, causing it to change course and crash. Cut back to the palace where the rebels are led away in handcuffs.

"Thank you for saving my life," Unalaq says to Ming-Hua, Zaheer and the guard.

"Take it easy on them," Zaheer says. "Their attack is justified."

"I'll talk to the judge, they'll probably only get a few months," Unalaq turns to the guard. "Find Varrick. I know he's the one behind this."

"You should try and stop angering the Southerners," Ming-Hua speaks. "We might not be able to contain them until Harmonic Convergence."

"I'll tell the troops to be nicer."

Cut to the Southern Water Tribe village where Zaheer and Ming-Hua walk back home, Zaheer opens the door to see everyone dinning. For some reason there are a few off duty Northerners and Southerners eating with them.

"Hi, who are those?" Ming-Hua sits down.

"Just the best snowball fighters out there," Ghazan smirks proudly. "The other team didn't even see us coming."

"You declared a snowball fight?" Zaheer asks, curious.

"Exactly," Ghazan nods. "It's a small start, but I think we might be able to reconcile the tribes."

"Didn't you hear the news?" Ming-Hua inquires. "Some rebels under Varrick's orders tried to kidnap Unalaq."

"I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go. My brother and I have our differences, but I would never attack him," Tonraq comments.

"Hey, no sad endings," Ghazan says. "That's just a minor slip up, everything is going to be fine from now on."

Suddenly, Unalaq walks in.

"We weren't expecting you," Tonraq looks to his brother.

Four soldiers enter the room. "Tonraq, Senna, you are under arrest and will stand trial."

"Trial? For what?"

"For conspiring to assassinate me."

Everyone in the room that is not Unalaq or the four soldiers looks in shock and disbelief.

Fades to credits.

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**First, Tenzin's search for Ikki is going just like canon.**

**Second, just because I know it will cause confusion, here is a list of Ikki's bison: Blueberry Spicehead (female), Twinkle Starchild (male), Juniper Lightning Bug (male) and Princess Rainbow (female). They all appear on the episode 'Civil Wars, Part 2', but only Blueberry Spicehead's gender is confirmed, so I'm guessing the other three's based on a line from Ikki ("They're my new brothers and sisters.") that implies that there are at least two of each gender. I'm calling Princess Rainbow female for obvious reasons, while the other two will be males.**


End file.
